For Her Sake
by heatherlea75
Summary: Jackie and Hyde's final break up is brutal, though all is not as it seems. When his involvement in certain activities forces Hyde to take drastic action, the fate of his complicated relationship with Jackie appears doomed. But is it?
1. The End

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Author's Note:** I had to start this one, just couldn't help myself. I'll be continuing Frames; actually, working on two stories is better for me, because sometimes I need a break, you know? So look for one chapter of each per week, maybe more if I'm particularly productive. About this one: This takes place (after the prologue) at the end of Season 8. I'm making up my own timelie, since it was so screwed up on the actual show, so bear that in mind. The prologue begins a few days after Season 7 ends. I'm not going to rehash Season 8, so there won't be any actual clips from the show. I'm just, hopefully, putting a twist on it. This, of course, is J/H. Thanks for reading, and I hope I've captured your interest!

**Warning: **Language is nasty at times. ::shaking head::

**For Her Sake **

Prologue – The End

_Bright Lights, Big City _

_April 12, 1979 _

Bright lights. Shining lights. All the colors of the rainbow, promising the fulfillment of all an angry man could want. Booze, money, whores. A place that man could lose himself in; a place he could lose money, sexual innocence, life, everything.

Las Vegas. The city made famous by hedonistic men and shameless women. The playground of self-indulgent perversity.

Steven Hyde sat alone at a table in the front of the club he was currently visiting and smirked up at the stripper dancing seemingly especially for him. She was cheap looking, of course, but well built and close to being naked enough for his taste. He took a swig of beer, his eyes never leaving the chick. The way she teased the edges of her top, he knew it was only a matter of seconds before that top landed on the stage, temptingly close enough for him to reach out and grab.

He'd been in town about a month, and had no desire to go back to the place he reluctantly called home, Point Place, Wisconsin. His eyes narrowed, and he took another draught of his favorite beverage. Even the thought of that town, that place, those people, _her_, infuriated him, and he was in Vegas. He was supposed to be enjoying himself. Forgetting himself.

Forgetting the biggest god damn mistake he'd ever made in his life.

That betraying bitch of a girlfriend. Or rather, ex-girlfriend.

Not that she'd ever really mattered that much to him, of course. No. She hadn't. He could take her or leave her. And now he was leaving her.

He managed to catch the attention of a waitress and lifted his drained beer bottle towards her. "Another one." The girl nodded with a smile he hardly noticed, and he turned back to the stripper. Blonde. Tall. Long legs. Not such a gorgeous face, but pleasant enough. Good body. Nice rack.

He smiled. The top was off.

_Very _nice rack.

He leaned back in his chair and watched her move, studying each sway of her hips, each stretch of her leg, arch of her back. His fresh beer arrived; he hardly noticed. She was much different, the polar opposite of _her_. Good thing.

Ahhh, yes. This was the life. Sitting in a dark club, the majority of the lights colored and focused on naked women. Loud music, currently "Black Velvet", screaming through the joint. Cigarette smoke swirling, tumbling with the slight scented haze of marijuana. Free flowing booze. Naked women. Naked, loose women.

Yep. The life of his dreams.

Bright lights and a big city, without the slightest reminder of _her_ anywhere in it.

_An hour later _

"That's him." A dark haired, dark skinned man, his face covered with a light growth of dark hair, his eyes covered by even darker sunglasses, elbowed his compainion and pointed in front of him.

The other man lowered his equally dark sunglasses on the bridge of his nose and looked in that direction. "You sure? Lemme see that picture."

The first man smirked slyly and handed his pal a photo. "No doubt about it. Look at the hair, its gotta be the same dude." He nodded. "Steven Hyde." He glared at his partner, who was making a slightly confused face as he looked back and forth between the picture and the man in question. "Gimme that, Sammy, Jesus! It's him." He grabbed the picture and shook his head.

Sammy shrugged his broad shoulders sheepishly. "Just wanna be sure. We don't wanna screw this up, Carl. Too much money riding on it."

"We're not gonna screw it up, okay? Will you just relax?" Carl turned his gaze towards the young man and studied him. "Seems he's got an eye for that one." He quickly pointed at the stripper. "Go find out her name."

"Already did. Her name is Samantha. They call her Sam, like me." He smiled goofily, until he felt the weight of Carl's guarded eyes on him. Another embarrassed shrug, and he cleared his throat nervously. "Should…should we go get the guy?"

Carl shook his head, still carefully appraising their target. He looked capable of defending himself, strong, just as nastily disposed as the boss had predicted he'd be. Not a good dresser, the ratty tee shirt and torn jeans might as well have been on one of the bums in the alley behind the club. "No. We'll wait for him outside the back door. It'll be easier to…" He smirked. "Convince him to go with us." He looked at Sammy, a bulking rock of a man, the bulk behind his brains. "Talk to the bouncer. Get him to kick our friend out. We told the boss we'd have him there by midnight."

_Fifteen minutes later _

Hyde stumbled backwards and rather drunkenly out the back door of Club Pleasure, glaring fire at the oversized bouncer who'd pushed him on his way. "Yeah, well fuck you!" he yelled. "There are a hundred other lousy strip clubs I can go to! I don't fucking need this one!" He turned around and nearly plummeted to the dark ground because of the tangle his feet formed. His arms instinctively extended, his head bowed, gaze on the ground, to steady himself.

"Steven Hyde."

Hyde looked up. The voice, cold and smug, had come from the small, pursed mouth of a stranger, a man shorter and stockier than him. Hyde furrowed his brow in confusion, and tried to stabilize his vision enough to find recognition. It didn't work. "Do I know you?"

The stranger smiled and took steps towards him, slow and smooth steps that suggested a hidden and pleasurable secret, at least to the holder. "No. But you will. We're going to…" Another smile, revealing the hint of dimples in his otherwise unremarkable cheeks. "We're going to get to know each other. Right now."

Hyde swatted his hand at the stranger and chuckled. "Whatever, man." He started to walk again, still dizzily, until a hand pounded his chest. His head snapped up. "Get the hell out of my way!"

The man smiled and shook his head, his hand firmly placed against Hyde's chest. "No." The man's free arm, the right, rose.

Hyde's eyes, unencumbered by his usual sunglasses and uncontrolled because of his inebriation, widened. The barrel of a gun faced him with an empty gaze, a deadly glare. Before he could react, the barrel moved, lowered and drew closer to him until he felt the hollow circle, cold through his thin tee shirt, in the center of his chest.

"You're coming with me and my friend here, Steven Hyde."

Another gun pressed against his back, and Hyde's body jerked in shock. He looked over his shoulder, but could only see a partial form of another, taller man. "What the hell, man? You want my money? Take my fucking money!"

"We don't want your money."

The barrel of one gun found the bridge of his nose, the other, the back of his head. He swallowed hard, and the stranger holding the gun to his face cocked he barrel. His heart punched violently and rapidly against his ribs.

_Oh, Jesus, don't let this happen to me…God, why can't I move? _

"We just want you to come with us. We got a friend who wants a few words with you."

The stranger smiled again, a crooked, half-lipped one that seemed ripped from a Mafia murder movie.

"Come on. We've got a nice Cadillac waiting for you. Won't that be exciting? Probably the first time you've ever seen a car this snazzy."

A strong hand that felt as big as three of Hyde's own roughly grasped his shoulder from behind. As the gun in front retreated, the gun behind his head moved to the right side of his neck and pressed a frigid kiss to his skin. Again, but this time not out of his own volition or because of his drunkenness but because of a push, he stumbled forward.

_Jesus Christ, why can't I fight? _

_Where Are You? _

_Point Place, Wisconsin _

Jackie Burkhart sat in her best friend's tackily decorated bedroom, on the cot, hardly wider than her slender body that had served as her bed for the past two years. She stared at the shirt her fingers clung to, a black one that still smelled faintly masculine, of him. Black as night, black as death; black as the endless pain inside of her.

The door opened, and Jackie turned. "Donna," she said, scrambling off her bed with the shirt still in hand, and rushing towards her friend. She fought the sob in her chest and threw herself against the lumberjack-sized girl. "God, Donna, I don't know what I'm gonna do! Steven's gone, and I just went to see my father, but he was released on parole and he didn't bother to tell me…" Donna didn't hug her back, actually let out an impatient sounding sigh. Jackie pulled back and glared up at her. "What, am I interfering with your plans for the night?"

Donna rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Jackie away. She turned and walked to her bed, flopping down on it with a grimace. Her eyes bored into the ceiling. "Look, Jackie, I know I always let you ruin my sweaters with your tears, but I'm just not up for it right now, okay?"

Jackie shook her head. "Are you still moping about Eric? God, get over it!"

Donna sat up, and her eyes flared fire, almost heated enough to make Jackie shiver. "Get over it? Jackie, Eric is in _Africa_, which is like, a million miles away. For a _year_. I'm supposed to just get over it?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "He'll be back before then, Donna. He'll never last that long. Besides…" She tried to catch her breath; the words in her head rebuilt the lump in her chest. "At least you know he still loves you." She walked over to the window and stared out. Dark. So very dark. She put her hand on the window and the coolness of it seemed fitting. "I don't even know if Steven still cares about me at all. He might…he probably…"

_Hates me. _

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you had Kelso in your hotel room in nothing but a towel."

Jackie whirled around, her eyes latching onto her alleged friend, filling with about the seventh round of tears this day alone. Betrayal tightened in her stomach. "How can you say that to me, Donna? You know that I..." Her voice broke. "I love him, and I didn't…I thought I'd lost him…I just…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, summoning her bitchiness. Her mother had taught her well. Her eyes opened in a glare directed at Donna. "God, Donna, you're so selfish!"

Donna sat up and smiled rather incredulously. "I'm selfish? _I'm _selfish?"

"Yes! Donna, Eric's gonna come back, and the two of you are gonna get back together, because you're the golden couple! You'll always get back together!" Her breath sped, and the tears began to fall. She suddenly felt broken, and stumbled back to her cot. Her knees buckled forward, and she fell to her seat. She looked at the shirt she was still holding so tightly her knuckles were white. "I'm not so sure about me and Steven." Her shoulders lifted and fell wearily. "And my dad…he didn't even call me to tell me he was being released…I love them both so much and neither of them...I don't even know where they are!" She shook her head. Had to stop this before she became completely hysterical. Had to stop being so damn emotional and needy.

Had to find the Zen. Had to remember what Steven had taught her.

_Steven. Where are you? _

Donna's expression softened. "Jackie, look, I'm sorry, it's just been a really bad day…"

"No. Forget it." Fueled by anger, bitterness, and the deep need for escape, Jackie stood, both hands fisting her precious shirt. She hardly looked at Donna as she flounced towards the door. "Just….whatever!"

She left, slamming the door behind her, and rushed down the stairs. Before she knew it, and just in time for her tears to turn into a watershed, she was outside, on the Forman driveway, staring at the empty space where Steven's El Camino should be.

Should be, but wasn't.

Jackie lifted her shirt to her face, and buried her nose in it, hoping to inhale any essence of him lingering in the cotton. There wasn't enough, and fear that there never would be any again curdled her stomach, twisted her body into wracking sobs.

As she cried, she lifted her head. She looked around her, seeing nothing of him, then looked up into the dark sky. Endless night. Endless pain.

"Steven," she whispered. Her eyes attempted to penetrate that darkness, to find any sign. "Steven…"

There was a piercing sensation in her chest that brought chills to her skin.

"Where are you?"

_Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart _

_Las vegas, Nevada _

Hyde was sober, thanks to the several cups of coffee his captors, whoever the hell they were, had given him. He sat in a dark and smoky room, in front of a poker table littered with discarded cards, cigar butts, empty glasses that reeked of booze. One guy, the smaller one who had done all the talking, sat directly across the table. He glared at the guy, whose smirk was infuriating him. "Are you gonna tell me what the hell you want from me? 'Cause if you're not…" He quickly scanned the room. The door was only fifteen feet away, and he wasn't being restrained in anyway. "I'm out of here." He stood.

The guy's smirk didn't move, not even a twitch. "Oh, I think you'll stay."

Hyde shook his head. "Whatever." He turned and took a few steps, only to be stopped by the other thug, the big one, and another self-satisfied smile. He grimaced and tried to breath down the anger. "Get the hell out of my way." The thug met his eyes straight on, almost daringly.

Hyde took the dare and began to step around the hulk.

"Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart."

Instantly, Hyde stopped, mid-step. His blood seemed to stop its flow, his heart stopped beating, his breath caught where that heart, though he liked to deny it, lived in his chest. His eyes focused on the guy in front of him, but his attention was on the voice of the man at the table.

And her name echoed in his mind.

_Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart. _

"Do you know her? Gotta tell you, she is one hot chick."

Hyde slowly regained motion, and he turned around. He swallowed, and his hands involuntarily clenched into fists. His abductor's smile broadened, and Hyde did his best to keep the Zen. Keep his cool. Other than the fact that he didn't understand why or how this guy knew Jackie's name, he didn't give a rat's ass. All he felt now was hate, and soon even that would fade into apathy. She was nothing to him. Nothing at all. Not after that crap with Kelso. He shrugged. "She's nothing to me."

"Oh, no?" The guy picked up a picture, a large one, about 8 by 10, and showed it to Hyde. It was her, smiling brightly, as beautiful as always. Hyde could almost see those eyes, two different colored jewels, sparkling with the considerable vibrancy her tiny body contained. "Not even now?"

Hyde's Zen faltered, his lips pursing, his jaw clenching, when the man picked up his gun and almost lovingly caressed the side of Jackie's face with the business end of his gun.

Instinctively, his eyes closed.

She became real, not just a picture, standing in front of him. Her eyes widened with fear, her pink lips parted, mouthed his name. She lifted a delicate hand to her chest to clutch her shirt with pink fingernails. Her slight shoulders shook, and her long eyelashes brushed her olive, oh-so-smooth and soft skin when her eyes closed. The gun pressed into her temple.

It was so real, right there, on the screen of his closed lids.

_Shit, is she in danger? How? Who IS this asshole? How does he know Jackie? What in the hell did she do to get messed up with these freaks? _

His eyes opened, and he looked angrily at the bastard. "What in the hell is this about?"

This time, his voice was quiet.

The man chuckled. "Sit down, Steven. There's someone I'd like you to meet."


	2. His New Year

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Author's note: **Thanks so much for the reviews! I say the same thing every time, but it can't be said enough. Writing is so emotional for me, and I put so much into it...the fact that you take the time to leave a little note really makes me happy. :) Anyway! I'm going to try to keep this one and Frames on a schedule: I'll post this one on Tuesday, Frames on Saturday. Hopefully I'll stick to it. The structure of this story will be his chapter, her chapter, more or less, until later when I'll probably mix perspectives. And hey, guess what! Fez is not evil in this one! Hee hee! Hope you enjoy!

**Warning: **Language

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 1 – His New Year

Mission Accomplished 

_January 3, 1980, Point Place, Wisconsin _

Hyde shook his head in disgust. The windshield of his beloved El Camino was covered in snow, and underneath, he was sure, was a two-inch think layer of ice that he'd have to scrape off before even considering driving. He sighed and opened the driver's side door. He reached underneath the seat for his ice scraper and brush. "Freaking winter," he muttered, his fingers, though gloved, aching from the frigid lash of the Wisconsin wind. He began to brush the snow off his windshield, his mood darkening as the pile of snow thinned.

"Hello, Hyde! Doesn't my girlfriend look beautiful this fine, snowy day?"

Hyde stood up and glanced at the sidewalk. His little buddy, Fez, last name still unknown, and Jackie Burkhart, wrapped in similar wool and fur coats, strolled up the driveway. Her arm was tucked in his, her left hand resting on his forearm, and Fez's opposite hand possessively trapped it there. Hyde shrugged with pretended nonchalance. "Sure. About as beautiful as you do in that girly fur coat, man."

He noted, with a slight prickling in his chest, that her glance at him lasted less than a half-second, and then her cold-pinkened cheeks, bright eyes, sappy smile were again directed at Fez.

_**"You don't want anything to happen to her, do you?"** _

Fez laughed and the happy couple continued towards the Forman's kitchen door. "Oh, Hyde. Nothing you say can bring me down. I am dating the most beautiful girl in Point Place."

"Fez, I told you. The most beautiful girl in the _universe_!"

"Oh yes, my sweet. The whole universe."

Hyde shook his head, but watched them – or rather, her – as they passed him by and walked into the house. They said that if a girl walked past you and looked back, she was interested, secretly or otherwise.

Jackie didn't look back.

He turned back to his car, and this time, his strokes with the brush were rough. They got faster and harder with each one, until the snow was flying rather than falling off the car. And as he brought the brush down to the damned snow, he couldn't help but see Fez's sleazy face.

He'd been back from Vegas for seven months, and a lot had changed. He and Jackie broke up. His marriage had ended. Eric Forman, his best friend, returned from Africa, as had his other friend Michael Kelso from Chicago. And Jackie and Fez had hooked up. He'd made a half-hearted attempt to thwart it, but it hadn't worked, and he'd ended up essentially giving his "blessing".

The group was complete again, and yet, so very, very different.

Hyde stopped beating the snow and stood up, breathing hard. Jackie looked happy. It had been awhile since she'd seemed as vibrant as she had the last few days, though he tried not to notice. He'd spent the past seven months being an asshole to her, talking himself into hating her, talking himself into making her hate him. It had partially worked. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

**_"You wouldn't hurt her." _**

At the New Year's party, he'd seen the couple on the stairs, kissing. He'd looked at her a few times, but she hadn't looked back. Obviously, she wasn't going to anymore. Obviously, she was completely over him.

And it hurt, though he was doing everything he could to ignore that fact. His time in the circle had doubled. His time spent drunk had tripled. He figured in a week or two he'd have himself sufficiently numb and wouldn't care.

He ran a hand through his 'fro, frustrated. He'd been fine just a week ago. Hadn't felt anything when it came to his ex-girlfriend. Of course, his ex-girlfriend hadn't had a new boyfriend a week ago. Now she did, and now she was happy.

"That stupid bitch Sam," he said to no one. If she had just hung around, he wouldn't be reacting this idiotically. She'd been a good distraction. He'd been getting nightly sex, anyway. It hadn't been so bad.

**_"You sure you want to risk it?" _**

The sliding glass door opened, and Jackie popped just her head out. "Steven, Mrs. Forman wants you to come in and have lunch."

Hyde looked up, and she was actually looking at him, but it was different than it used to be. Remote and detached. He was just another guy around the house to her. He shrugged. "Tell her I'm going out."

She raised her eyebrow. "Tell her yourself, Steven. I'm Fez's girlfriend, not yours. I speak for him, not you."

He snorted. "Thank god."

The door closed behind her, and he rolled his eyes. She could be such a damn bitch. He wondered if Fez would survive her with his balls intact. Doubtful. At best.

Fifteen minutes later, after telling Kitty Forman of his plans and witnessing yet another Fez and Jackie kiss, he sat in his car, finally cleaned off, finally warm. He didn't really have any idea of where he was going, but hell, anywhere was better than here. Forman and Donna were busy making up for lost time in the basement. Kelso was bragging about his reinstatement to the Point Place PD. Jackie and Fez were happily sucking each other's face off.

She was happy. She was so damn happy.

Hyde leaned over to the glove box and opened it. He rummaged through the papers in it and pulled out what he was looking for. No one touched his car or anything in it for fear of instant death, and so the glove box was where he kept things no one else could or would ever see. He sat back, turned over the picture. It was her senior picture, and of course, she'd photographed perfectly and breathtakingly beautifully.

There was just one thing wrong with the picture. Horribly wrong. And what he had, for the past seven months, always looked at whenever his resolve weakened.

He traced over the whole in the middle of her forehead, the size of a small caliber bullet.

**_"Now do you see what I'm willing to do?"_ **

The last seven months hadn't been wasted. Hadn't been for nothing. And he supposed that was good.

"Mission accomplished," he said as his finger slipped down her pictured face to her lips.

It's Nothing 

_January 5, 1980, Roller World _

It was worse than having all his teeth pulled out, one by one, by string. Standing by the side of the rink while Donna Summer screeched about her "Last Dance", the lights changing color as rapidly as a hummingbird flaps its tiny wings, watching Jackie skate and dance past him, smiling and laughing at her partner, Fez.

Hyde stood there, his body stiff, his mind repeatedly wondering why he'd come. He could have said no. He could have punched Fez when he begged the gang to watch him and his "sweet princess" return to their previous roller disco glory. Jackie wouldn't have cared. Hell, she hardly noticed anything he did or didn't do anymore.

He should be glad. That should make it easier. He wasn't, and it didn't.

She looked beautiful. Her hair flowed behind her, the olive, perfectly smooth skin on her face was tinted a becoming shade of pink. Her lips seemed even fuller than normal under the colored lights, and her eyes seemed to contain all the colors and shine of a rainbow. She moved so gracefully and easily, stretching her slender and toned body sexily without really meaning to.

Ten times, he'd told himself to look away. Ten times he'd failed.

It seemed like a lifetime ago it had been _him_ she'd wanted to roller disco with her before she asked Fez. This time, she hadn't asked him first. Of course.

He cleared his throat and elbowed Forman, who stood next to him. "This is freaking lame. I'm gonna go have a smoke."

Hyde stalked out of the roller rink, shaking his head as he'd taken a habit to. So what if she was a goddess on wheels? So what if she'd been giving Fez those sweet looks, the one he'd been jealous of when she gave them to Kelso, the ones he'd taken for granted when she'd thrown them his way?

She was alive. And safe. Not with him, but alive and safe.

He opened the passengers side door of the Camino, slid in, and opened the glove box. He pulled out the picture and stared at the bullet hole in her forehead.

_**"I will do anything to keep her away from you." **_

"Hey,Hyde. Want some company? God, if I have to listen to one more Donna Summer or Bee Gees song I'm gonna freaking kill myself."

Hyde jumped at the unexpected sound of Forman's voice, and he quickly thrust the picture back into the glove box, so quickly that he briefly caught his hand in it. Trying to cover the pain, he grinned. "Hey, Forman."

"Thought you were having a cigarette."

"I am." Hyde got out of the car and pulled out his lighter. "Left my lighter in the car." He closed the door and leaned against it, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling his Marlboros out. "Want one?"

Forman made a face. "No."

Hyde chuckled. His friends were so idiotic. They'd smoke joints, but no cigarettes. He lit up.

"Does it bother you?"

Hyde frowned and took a long, soothing drag. "Does what bother me?"

Forman looked at him. "Jackie and Fez. They seem really happy together. Donna says Jackie hasn't been this happy in a long time."

Hyde exhaled a ring of smoke and watched it as it faded into the darkness. "Why would it bother me?"

"Oh, I don't know, because you thought about marrying her just a few months ago."

Hyde shook his head and shrugged, his stomach clenching in an effort to block its sudden ache. "Seven months ago. And I didn't, now did I? I only thought about it because I was experiencing temporary insanity."

Forman chuckled. "Right. Two years temporary." He sighed. "Look, man, if you wanna talk about it, I won't make fun of you. At least not now. I'll wait till the others are around." He grinned, but only briefly. "Seriously, Hyde. I know you loved her." He shrugged. "If I had to watch Donna with another guy, I'd be miserable. Oh, wait. I did. And I was."

Hyde didn't look at him, but stared at Roller World. Inside, she was with someone else. And it wasn't going to change after she left the skating rink. She was going to go home with that someone else and probably have sex all night long with that someone else. He closed his eyes and sucked heatedly on his cigarette. Damn it, what in the hell was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly a lovesick, jealous idiot, when getting Jackie to hate him enough to move on with someone else had been the goal?

**_"I'm even willing to kill her. You want that on your shoulders, Steven?" _**

She was alive, and safe, and he should be relieved. He was. Of course he was.

Fuck, why did he still love her?

"I've just kind of wondered how you've been doing. Donna told me the break up was pretty brutal. She, uh, well, she had some not so nice words for you, my friend."

Hyde smiled slightly, bitterly. He shouldn't care that everyone thought he was a coldhearted bastard. Hadn't he always cultivated that very image? Still, the thought that everyone believed he could purposely do the one thing that would hurt Jackie more than anything else bugged him.

Of course, he _had _purposely done that very thing. But none of then knew why.

He looked at Forman, suddenly exhausted by the burden. Suddenly angry as hell at the secret. Suddenly tired of hating himself so damn much and knowing that she hated him about three million times as much. Nights of guilt, not even alleviated by the sex Sam gave him, had taken a toll. A huge toll. Yeah, no one had really given him a hard time for what he'd done, but he knew they all thought it. Hell, _he_ thought it. Maybe if just one person didn't secretly think he was an ass… "You know, it didn't happen the way everyone thinks it did."

"What? Wait, what are you saying?"

Forman stared at him hard, as if trying to read through the sunglasses, through the catch in his voice.

**_"If you go back to Point Place without doing as I say, she will die. I guarantee you that. She. WILL. Die." _**

He came so close to blurting it out, blurting out exactly what that son of a bitch had so coldly told him. Confessing that he'd been forced to marry, forced to set up Sam's surprise arrival at the Forman's.

**_"I want beer. Lots of beer. If I'm gonna get married, I wanna be drunk off my ass." _**

All to break Jackie's heart into as many pieces as possible.

All to ensure that that same heart kept beating.

"Hyde, what is it? God, you look…man, you look bothered or something."

He smiled wistfully. He'd told Jackie he wasn't ready to get married, but even then, she'd been hopeful that someday he would be. And right on cue, Sam. Right on cue, Jackie's broken heart.

"Guys, they're about to announce the winners and Jackie and Fez want you in there." Donna Pinciotti, from out of nowhere, it seemed to Hyde, walked up in front of them, a rather sarcastic grin on her face. "I know you wouldn't want to miss them being crowned roller disco king and queen. Again. I sure don't."

She turned and headed back to the building, but Forman moved in front of Hyde. "Hyde, what were you gonna tell me?"

Hyde looked away, out at the street. The same street it had always been. Telling Forman wasn't going to change it. Wasn't going to change anything. "It's nothing, man. Just forget it." He threw his finished cigarette down and brushed past his friend.

Inside, Jackie and Fez were waiting. A couple. Jackie and Fez. Not just Jackie, or just Fez. Jackie and Fez.

This was his new year.

Happy New Year, Steven Hyde.


	3. Her New Year

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note:** I know I said I'd post this on Tuesdays, but I finished this chapter and figured it wouldn't be nice to hold it hostage. :) I'll try to have another chapter ready for Tuesday. Thanks so much for the reviews! Authors love reviews. Love, love, love. Keep the J/H faith through this one, kay?

**Warning: **A little language

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 2 – Her New Year

Buy Me Flowers 

The rush of victory was amazing, and as Jackie Burkhart looked around her, at all the swirling smiles coming her way, the sound of enthusiastic applause filling her eager ears, she couldn't stop smiling. This was the kind of adulation she'd been born and raised for. And her new boyfriend, the guy she'd overlooked for so long, had made sure it happened for her. He stood a few feet away from her, his face – quite handsome, she'd realized just about a month ago – lit up with a smile as bright as hers felt. His eyes met hers, his instantly filling with worship, and she shivered.

How had she missed it for so long?

"Jackie, my sweet princess, we won!"

He pulled her into a hug, and she instinctively nestled her face into his neck. His cologne was too strong, and she had to turn her head away from him in order to breathe. But still, as she rested her cheek on his shoulder and enjoyed the warmth of him, she closed her eyes and smiled. This was so right. And felt so good. After nearly a year of dealing with pain that had often left her wishing for death, she deserved happiness. She drew back and gave her boyfriend a flirtatious smile. "Thank you, Fezzy." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

Fez grinned. "Yes, I am."

Jackie giggled, but out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Steven, and she turned to look at him. He was only a few feet away, well within hearing distance, and the look on his face was odd. His sunglasses were off, and he wasn't quite Zenned over enough to hide the slight furrow of his brow. It was a look she'd seen a few times lately, one that seemed to suggest confusion or bitterness. It lasted only briefly, because almost immediately when her eyes landed on his eyes he rolled them and turned away.

Had he heard what she'd said to Fez? A slight pang of guilt curled in her stomach. She'd once told Steven that very same thing. But it was different now. Fez really was the best boyfriend ever. This time she meant it.

_You meant it then, Jackie. Don't lie to yourself. _

She shook her hair over her shoulder and turned back to Fez, ignoring her stupid inner voice. Steven was probably just now realizing what he'd so willingly thrown away. Maybe he was feeling regret, and he should. It served him right. That is, if the cold bastard ever felt anything, something she hadn't been sure of since he'd kept his slut of a wife around.

"Jackie."

She turned and found Donna grinning down at her.

"Look, I know we've had some issues this past year, but I'm…" The huge redhead shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "It's just nice to see you this happy."

Jackie grinned. "Boy, Donna, looks like Eric's return has softened your frozen lumberjack heart."

Donna swatted at her. "Shut up, midget."

The girls hugged, and Jackie sighed as she drew away. "Thanks, Donna."

The gang stood in a little circle, talking, laughing, admiring the trophy Jackie and Fez had been given. "And since we live together, we won't even have to argue about who gets it!" Fez cried happily, his arm wrapped protectively around Jackie's shoulders.

Jackie was about to respond when Steven interrupted. His glasses were back on, and he was scowling.

"Can we please get the hell out of this place? There's so much lameness here my skin is crawling, and if we stay here much longer, I'm gonna punch everyone with a pair of roller skates on in the head."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Steven." She waved her hand at the gang.

"You guys go ahead. Fez and I have our own plans." She smiled sexily at her boyfriend. "Fez has to go buy me some flowers since Roller World has become so cheap they can't buy the Roller Disco queen roses."

"In that case, shouldn't you be the one buying flowers for Fez?"

Michael Kelso pointed at Jackie. "BURN!"

Jackie glared at her ex-boyfriend, whose scowl was now curving upwards in a self-satisfied smirk. God, he was too much. Such an asshole, even to people he pretended were his friends, and she hated him. "Funny, Steven. Really funny. That's big talk coming from someone who can't even keep a whore interested in him."

This time Kelso pointed at Steven. "BURN!"

Jackie turned to Fez and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Fezzy. Lets go. And after you buy me flowers, we'll go to Mount Hump."

Fez pulled his hand away and clapped his together excitedly. He began doing a rather awkward jig, considering he was still in skates. "Oh! I am going to do it! I am going to do it!"

Jackie laughed and again caught his hand. "Come on!"

Paper Roses 

_Half an hour later, the parking lot of a 7-11 _

Jackie sat in Fez's car, waiting for him to come back with a dozen beautiful red roses for her. Surely this store would have them; they'd already been to five others. He'd very generously left he car running so she could listen to the radio. She smiled. He was so considerate. Perfect. He was perfect for her. She gasped and clapped her hands when the notes of a familiar song began to play. "Oh my god, I love this song!" She sighed happily and began to sing along. "When I need you, I just close my eyes and I'm with you. And all that I'd so like to give you, it's only a heartbeat away."

It was playing the first time she and Fez kissed.

She stopped singing and froze as something occurred to her.

It had also been playing the first time she and Steven kissed. Veteran's Day. After he'd punched that Chip guy out for calling her a bitch. On the hood of her father's Lincoln. That night she'd felt so much but denied it because she was frightened he hadn't.

How could she have forgotten? How could she have let her first kiss with Fez happen during that song?

She shook her head. No. No. It was good that she and Fez had kissed while that song was playing. Now instead of Steven, it would remind her of Fez, and she'd feel happy when she heard it. Nothing she'd shared with Steven mattered anymore, because she'd finally found her perfect mate. One who roller discoed with her, took care of her, left the radio on in the car for her.

The driver's side door opened, and Jackie clapped, squealing in excitement as Fez climbed in. But when he handed her two roses, two roses made out of _paper_, her excitement disintegrated. "Fez, what are these?" She looked at the fake flowers, both a sickening shade of yellow. "Are these _paper_? And why aren't they red? Red means love! You gave me roses that mean friendship!"

Fez sighed. "I'm sorry, Jackie, but they didn't have any real roses. These were the last two fake ones they had and I didn't want to come back for the sixth time empty handed." He grinned. "Besides, I thought these were kind of pretty, and they don't die. You can keep them forever!" He put a hand on her thigh and gave her a suave look. "And that is how long we are going to be together, my sweet princess."

Jackie shook her head. "Well, these aren't gonna cut it, Fez! I'm not like those crazy skanks you used to date. I actually expect _real flowers_." Fez stared at her, and she knew she was being bitchy, but hell. Paper was for losers. Paper was for girls with cheap ass boyfriends who didn't really love them. Like Steven. And Fez wasn't supposed to be one of those. He was supposed to be perfect. Perfect didn't include paper roses. She shook her head and pouted, turning to glare out her window, then turned her glare back to Fez. "Okay, look. I've had it with cheap boyfriends. If you're gonna be my boyfriend, you can't be cheap. So tomorrow, when the floral shops open, you're gonna go out and by me a dozen red, _real _roses. Got it?"

Fez nodded quickly, his expression now quite apologetic and almost afraid, so much like how Michael had always looked at her after he'd screwed up. "Of course, my sweet."

She sighed, and her anger softened. Maybe she'd overreacted, but still. Fake flowers were worse than no flowers at all. Much, much worse. And she was surprised that Fez didn't realize that.

"Do you want these flowers anyway?"

Jackie shook her head no, and Fez took them out of her hands.

"Well, I think I will give them to Kelso, since as you say yellow means friendship." His eyes raised, and even in the relative darkness of the car, Jackie could see what looked like a dreamy glaze over them. "I am so glad he is back. It just wasn't the same without him."

Jackie frowned, staring at her boyfriend and wondering….No. No, no, no. Fez lusted after women too much. Yeah, he'd always had some weird and rather creepy fascination with Michael. Then again, so had she. She cleared her throat and decided to get his mind focused back where it should be, on her. Her lips curved up seductively and she reached out to touch his thigh. "Do you still wanna go to Mount Hump?"

Fez gasped. "You are still willing to go? Even though I was not able to buy you flowers?"

Jackie nodded and rubbed his leg. "Yes, because I said I would. Good girlfriends do what they say they will, unless, of course, the guy screws up big time, and I'm a good girlfriend." She smiled. "You're gonna make up for your screw up, so I'll forgive you. Like a good girlfriend does."

Fez leaned over and placed a damp kiss on her lips. "You are the _best_ girlfriend!"

She laughed when he turned back to the wheel and hurried to back out of his parking place. As long as Fez remembered that, their relationship would be absolutely perfect.

I'm Not Ready

_Half an hour later, Mount Hump _

The vinyl back seat of Fez's car was cold under her back, but Jackie did her best to ignore it and to concentrate on the sweet kisses Fez was trailing over her neck. "Fez," she whispered, smiling slightly. His lips returned to hers and pressed back her soft moan to her throat.

But when she felt his hand slip under her blouse, his chilly fingertips lightly caressing her stomach, she tensed. He was ready for more; she could feel heat against her inner thigh. And she knew what that was.

His hand crept hesitantly upwards, and her stomach tightened enough to make her feel sick. Instead of delirious passion coarsening through her body, panic streamed and cooled the gentle pleasure his kisses had just been bringing her. Just as his fingers reached the bottom of her bra, she broke their kiss and pushed his shoulders.

"Fez, stop," she whispered. "Please."

Her eyes opened, and she found Fez staring down at her in confusion, panting. Odd that he was panting, because she wasn't out of breath at all. "I just…I'm not ready."

Fez sat up, and he pouted at her. "But I thought you said I was really getting good at the kissing thing!"

She sat up, too, and straightened her shirt. Her upper body missed the heat of his, and she wrapped her arms around herself in protection against the frosty air in the car. "Oh, you are, you really are. It's just that…" She looked away, wondering how to explain herself. "I'm just not ready to go further yet."

"But you and Kelso did it! You and Hyde did it, and you did it with Hyde while you were still with Kelso."

Her head whipped back towards her boyfriend, and she glared. "No, I didn't. Michael and I were broken up when Steven and I…" She sighed and her voice softened. "Look, yeah, I did it with them, but…" She managed to hold back the sudden tears in her eyes. "Look how those relationships turned out, Fez. I just…I don't wanna screw us up by doing it too soon."

Fez rolled his eyes. "Well, I wish you would have told me that before we came here." He squirmed on his seat, making his oh so familiar 'I have needs' face.

They sat in silence for a moment, until Jackie hesitantly spoke. "Are you mad?"

Fez sighed and smiled weakly at her. "No, I am not mad. I understand, my sweet. But we have to go home now. Right now."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Because you have given me needs." He pointed at her and frowned. "And since you have refused to take care of them for me, you cannot complain about me doing it myself!"

She stared at him, the same creepy feeling he used to inspire in her filling her stomach, the feeling she thought would vanish. "Whatever, Fez," was all she could think of to say.

Steven Box 

_Three hours later, Jackie and Fez's apartment _

"Fez? Are you sleeping?" Jackie stood in front of her boyfriend's closed bedroom door and knocked lightly. She couldn't sleep, there was nothing on television. She figured she could coax Fez into keeping her company. After a minute, she sighed and opened the door. "Fez, wake up. I want you to wash my hair and then maybe we can…." She turned the light on, but Fez wasn't in his bed. She looked around. "Fez? Are you here?"

No one answered her, and she sighed unhappily. "Great. Those idiots probably took him off to get drunk." She turned and walked out of his room and back into hers. She sat down on her bed. _Or he went to hide in Donna's closet._ Her eyes closed and she grimaced. No. No. He wouldn't do that now that he was with her. Now way in hell. Having her beautiful presence in his life cured him of his perverseness.

She opened her eyes and looked at her open closet door. It was a mess; she hadn't managed to get it quite right yet. She shrugged and stood. "Might as well do it now."

As she began pulling boxes out of the closet, she tried not to worry about where her boyfriend was. It wasn't unusual for Fez to go out with the guys after she'd gone to sleep. That's all it was. Of course that's all it was. She reached for the next box, and paused when she saw it was marked "Steven". Her heart stopped; her Steven box. She pulled it out and held it on her lap. It had been awhile since she'd looked in it; she'd forced herself to forget she even had it.

She stood up and carried the box to her bed. Sitting down, she pulled a few things out. A bottle of Old Spice she'd stolen from him. The tin foil wrapper from the first burger he'd bought her at the Hub. The corsage he'd given her when he'd taken her to Prom, long before they'd began dating. A straw from the pop he'd had on their first date. Several pictures of them together, a few notes he'd written each other in high school. The one and only rose he'd ever given her, now dried and dead and crumbling. A program from church.

She smiled and turned it over. Kitty had managed to force the entire gang to attend church one weekend, and she and Steven had kept themselves entertained by writing back and forth to one another. Her eyes traced over the best part of the conversation, her favorite part, the part she still knew by heart.

_I love you, Steven. And you? _

_Whatever. _

_Okay, fine. How about this? If you love me, draw a heart. _

_I don't draw hearts. _

_Steven! So you don't love me? _

_Pass. _

_Fine. _

She'd looked away from him after that, holding the program on her lap and staring at Pastor Dave who was in the middle of a tedious sermon. Tears had filled her eyes, and she'd had to blink repeatedly to control them. He'd sighed, tugged the program away from her, and when he gave it back, there was a crooked, tiny heart in his scraggly scratch. She'd gasped and whispered to him. "Oh, Steven!" And of course, she'd written more.

_Wait, you're not just saying that to get out of trouble are you? _

He'd rolled his eyes and drew another heart.

Jackie smiled. She'd rewarded him well that night, and after that, he wasn't too adverse to drawing hearts.

She set down the program and pulled out the last thing in the box, the shirt he'd given her. His favorite Led Zeppelin shirt. She stared at it, smiling at first, then dropping from her lips. Her chest ached, but not as much as it used to. It didn't stab her like it used to, or weaken her entire body like it used to. And in fact, instead of growing stronger as she looked at the shirt like it used to do, it faded.

Her smile returned, bittersweet.

She was finally over him. Now she had a boyfriend who actually cared for her and wasn't afraid of showing her, a boyfriend who would do anything for her. It was a new year, her new year, one that wouldn't involve grieving over her lost relationship with Steven Hyde.

She folded the shirt, put it in the box and followed it with the rest of the stuff she'd collected throughout their time together, and smiled with relief.

Happy New Year, Jacqueline Burkhart .


	4. Painful Things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note:** I meant to have this chapter done by Tuesday, but real life got in the way. Grrr. Anyway, the next few chapters are build up, and then there will be something dramatic. Then another something dramatic. Then maybe another something dramatic. Hee hee. I can promise drama. Hopefully enjoyable drama. :) Thank you SO much for the reviews!! You guys are great! Very great!

**Warning: **Language.

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 3 – Painful Things

Never Told Him 

_January 6, 1980 _

Jackie sat on her couch and stared at the small picture she held, one out of a photo strip. The three others were gone; she'd ripped them to shreds a few months back. But this one, she'd kept, because in it, Steven's fingertips were on her jaw. His glasses were off and he was looking up at her, since she sat on his lap, like he loved her. How she'd coaxed him into looking at her that way just in time for the picture she didn't remember, but she remembered how she'd felt when she saw the picture. A soft sigh depressed her chest. There was such sweetness in Steven, buried beneath layer after layer of glacial ice.

Maybe it was better that way. Maybe his sweetness just wasn't meant to be fully given to anyone. He certainly thought so.

The door opened, and she tossed the picture back into the Steven box on the coffee table. Fez walked in, looking rather frazzled, and she raised an eyebrow. "Where've you been?"

Fez's eyes wandered the apartment. "I…uh…well, I went out with Kelso and Hyde. They, uh…they wanted to show me something. Something not here. Something at the water tower." He grinned. "You know how fond we all are of the water tower!"

She stared at her boyfriend with trained eyes; being with Michael had taught her well to spot a lie. She spotted one now, but, with soreness in the pit of her stomach, shook her head and tried to bury it. "Well, whatever." Her eyebrow arched. "Did you get me my flowers?"

Fez smiled and shuffled his feet. "Uh, well, you see…" He held up a finger. "I will go get them right now."

Jackie nodded. "Fine, but first I want to show you something." He looked at her curiously, and she stood up. "This is my Steven box. I kept all sorts of things from our relationship in it." She was rather startled when Fez didn't appear to react except for a curious glance at the box. She shifted and cleared her throat. "So I just wanted you to know that I'm giving it back to Steven." She cocked her head and smiled, lightly licking her lips. "I know you probably don't like me having it."

Fez shrugged. "Eh, it doesn't really bother me."

Her eyes followed him into the kitchen, and confusion heated her cheeks. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a soda, and she stumbled a few steps in that direction. "Wait, you don't care? It doesn't bother you?"

This was new. Something she was completely unprepared for. She was used to jealousy and suspicion. As a matter of fact, she _liked_ jealousy. It had often been quite a useful tool, one of her most affective tricks in her considerably large bag.

Fez popped his soda open and smiled at her after taking a sip. "Nope."

She crossed her arms and glared. "Why not?"

"Because you told me there was nobody better for you than me, and…" His smile broadened. "Once you've had Fez, you never go back." He giggled, but when she didn't react, his smile faded. "You never told Hyde that, but you told me that. That means something." He moved to her and gave her a sweet kiss. "I know you are mine now, Jackie. And I am not like Hyde. I will not hurt you." He kissed her again, and then smiled. "Now. I have to go get you the flowers I promised I would, because I am a good boyfriend."

Jackie nodded, turning to watch her boyfriend as he strode confidently towards the front door. She should feel happy, content. Her boyfriend was promising her the world, it seemed; promising to never hurt her, to be a good boyfriend to her, promising her that she was his.

Instead, she stood still, frozen by a chilly listlessness that tightened her fingers into fists. All she'd ever known was jealousy and possessiveness. Passion that burned so hot it sometimes led to god-awful pain.

She closed her eyes for a moment. _I just have to get used to it. It's a good thing, isn't it? Jealousy's a bad emotion. So what if Fez isn't jealous? It doesn't mean he doesn't love me or want me or would kill any guy for even looking at me funny. It just means he's more mature than Steven. I'll get used to it. And I'll love it. _

Funny how her inner voice sounded a little bit weak.

"Oh, hey, wait a minute."

Jackie opened her eyes and looked at Fez, who was standing near the open door and frowning at her. Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe he _was_ jealous. "Yeah?"

"Does this mean I have to give my Kelso box to Kelso?"

She shook her head, wanting to laugh, wanting to cry, wanting to throw a tantrum, wanting to curl up in a ball in the corner of her room, all for reasons she wasn't sure of. "No, Fez," she muttered, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Good. I will be back soon, my sweet princess!"

After he left, after the door had been closed for about a minute, she slowly moved back to the couch. She looked in the box and picked up the picture of her and Steven again.

_"You told me there was nobody better for you than me. You never told Hyde that, but you told me that." _

She'd never told him. Never. So many things she'd told him, but never that.

And it was what he'd always needed to hear.

"God, Steven," she whispered, pinpoints of sadness prickling circles in her heart. She stared at his face in the picture. "I should have told you. I did feel that way."

She almost lost herself in the picture, in the past, but then remembered.

It was far too late. It was over.

She tossed the picture back in the box and shook her head. She threw her shoulders back and tossed her hair. She stared at the box that used to hold painful things that were now only, now _could_ only be mildly bittersweet. "It's over, Steven."

Jackie took a deep breath and picked up the box.

Time to say goodbye to memories that had to lose their meaning, and quickly.

I Just Don't Want It Anymore

_Twenty minutes later _

As she expected, Steven was in the Forman basement, sitting on his usual chair, doing nothing with his life but drinking a beer and watching television. The predictability of it made her smile at him, though it was met with barely a flicker of his uncovered eyes towards her. She sighed, and placed the box down on the footstool in front of him that he wasn't using. "Here."

He scowled at her, probably because she was blocking his view of the t.v. "What's that?"

"It's a box of stuff that I collected when we were…" For some reason, her voice chose that moment to break. "When we were together."

He stood up. "Why are you giving it to me? 'Cause unless you're giving me the years I wasted with you back, I don't want it."

She ignored the bruise that remark left inside of her and gave him a haughty smile. "_Because_, Steven, I can't keep them anymore. It bothers Fez." She tossed her hair. "Oh yeah. He's incredibly jealous. He can't stand the thought of me with anyone else, even if it was in the past and the biggest mistake of my life."

Part of her hated herself, especially when his eyes, meeting hers without fear, dropped to the floor for the briefest of moments. She took a deep breath and softened her voice. "Look, I just…I can't keep them anymore. If you wanna get rid of it all, fine. I just…I can't…I can't do it." She cocked her head and gave him a small smile, the way she used to. "Please, Steven?"

He huffed in irritation. "Whatever."

Before, she'd have pranced up to him and kissed him, but that was out of the question now. It felt odd, incorrect, but instead of doing that, she just nodded and turned to walk towards the door.

"Jackie."

She turned, just as her hand caught the cold metal of the doorknob. Her fingers slipped off of it; he was holding the Led Zeppelin shirt and looking at her in confusion.

"You didn't mean to put this in there, did you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Y-yeah, I did." His eyes locked on hers, and the furrow of his brow surprised her. Where was his Zen? "I uh…" Again, her voice broke. "I don't want it anymore."

He looked down, but then up again, right at her, and her heart stopped. For probably the first time, she saw naked hurt on his face.

"But…I gave it to you. I…I wanted you to have it."

Her fight to not remember the moment he gave it to her failed.

_"It's my favorite one. You're with me now, so I want you to have it." _

Her left hand rose, and her fingers curled tightly around the collar of her shirt. He sounded like a hurt little boy, and it hurt her. It was so odd for Steven, though she'd seen glimpses of it before. This time…this was different. Much more intense. Much more blatant. And it shriveled her. "I just…" Tears thickened her voice. "I just don't want it anymore, Steven."

What she wanted was to die. She always wanted to die when Steven hurt.

Just as quickly as his hurt appeared, it was gone. His eyes dulled and turned cold, his features limp and expressionless. "Whatever." He turned and walked over to the deep freeze, but didn't open it. Just stood there.

Jackie stared at his back, wishing she could find something to say, something to do. But she couldn't. She turned and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her. She didn't make it any further, because the tears in her chest erupted upwards. She covered her mouth and began to shake all over.

Why did it hurt so much? He'd hurt her countless times and hadn't given a damn. Why did she care? God, she was _over_ him! He was _nothing_ to her anymore!

The sound of something crashing inside made her jump, and without even so much as wiping her wet cheeks, she turned and walked back in. The lawn chair was upside down, and the box was too, its contents littered around the two on the floor. She looked at Steven, who stood near his chair. "Steven…" She couldn't breathe.

He must have thrown the box across the room.

"I uh…I tripped. Been partying a lot lately, so you know, my balance is off."

Jackie closed her eyes, unable to watch him leave, but every step he took up those stairs vibrated in her like kicks to her chest.

Try Something New

_An hour later _

Hyde sat on his cot, staring at the box on the floor and trying to shut everything off, his mind, his body, his god forsaken soul and the heart he cursed everyday for having. Damn her for reminding him that he did. She always did that, had always done that.

Without thinking, he reached out and picked up the shirt. He brought it to his nose, and a trace scent of laundry soap mixed with slight mustiness wafted into his system. She hadn't worn it for awhile, probably a long while. He shook his head and threw the shirt across the room.

Damn her. Damn her, damn her, DAMN HER!

He looked down and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to feel so fucking lousy. God, it was a shirt, a lousy shirt. And a box full of stupid little trinkets. So what? So what if when he'd given her that shirt he'd been trying to tell her that he wanted her to be his, something he'd never told any other girl before or since. So what? He should be happy to have it back. It was his favorite. Hell, he probably would have asked for it back eventually.

He flopped back on his cot with a bitter smile. He wouldn't have. He hadn't even thought about it. In fact, he'd taken some weird sort of comfort in the fact that she still had it. As long as she still had it, there was a little bit of him still with her.

But she didn't want it anymore. She didn't want even that tiny piece of him anymore. He hated himself, because he knew that he'd let her see it. She'd seen that she hurt him. She was probably gloating to herself about it, too. Stupid bitch.

_She never gave Kelso back that damn stuffed unicorn. Probably still has that on her bed. Guess she doesn't mind remembering him. After all, he only cheated on her. All I did was keep her alive. _

His eyes closed, and he clenched his fists, as if that would ward off the burning in his chest.

"Damn it," he whispered, his eyes opening and focusing on the ceiling. "I just gotta…" He swallowed. "I gotta get over her." He punched both his fists hard into the bed beneath him. What in the hell had happened to him? Since when did _he_ have to get over anyone, let alone a shallow, bitchy cheerleader who never knew when to shut up? When had he turned into this guy? Full of Forman-like wussiness?

He shot up, headed for the corner of the room, and dug around in the mess he kept there. Only one thing to do, and that was get as high as humanly possible. He pulled out a bag, but frowned when he opened it and found it empty. "Fuck!"

An hour later, Hyde had given up on tracking the sometimes less than reliable Leo down, and found himself with another source he had, a guy named Toad.

"Hey, man, you seem pretty worked up. Ya got problems? Chick problems? Man, I feel it. Chicks just suck."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just give me the stuff."

Toad smiled, his eyes, almost as beady as the animal he was nicknamed after, gleaming. "Hey, you ever tried coke?" Hyde arched an eyebrow at him, and Toad's smile broadened. "Yeah, man. Cocaine. You gotta try it. You think this stuff is good, man, coke'll blow your mind." He punched Hyde's shoulder lightly. "C'mon, man, try something new. I'm telling you, it's awesome."

"How much is it gonna cost me?"

"Tell ya what. I'll give you a little taste for free this time. 'Cause I know you'll come back for more."

Hyde shrugged. Maybe, maybe not. He'd never gotten into hardcore drugs. Pot had always done the trick before. Pot combined with beer, cigarettes, random sex, music, and burning his friends.

Nothing seemed to be working right now. And now he had that box, full of things…painful things. He didn't like pain. Didn't like to feel at all. Damn it, that's why she gave him the box! To try and make him feel the way she always had to do.

Not anymore. He wasn't going to let her, no matter what it took.


	5. Regrets, I Have A Few

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note:**I'm sorry about the delay. The holidays and craziness at work kept me rather blocked. I think I'm over that now, so I'm going to get back on schedule with this one and Frames. To those of you reading and reviewing, MWAH! You guys are so sweet, and really, it can't be said enough how much it means to me when I read your comments. Thank you so much. Enjoy!

**Warning: **Language

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 4 – Regrets, I Have a Few

Snowed In and Bored 

_January 8, 1980 _

The basement was dark and chilly, lit only by the two or three dozen candles placed around the room. The gang sat on the floor, gathered around the round table, and focusing on a board in the center of it. Everyone had their index fingers placed on a plastic planchette. Jackie shifted uncomfortably; sitting on the floor was not really her idea of a good time. She'd much rather be cuddling on the couch in her own apartment, though judging by how enraptured her boyfriend was, it wasn't a mutual feeling.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Again, I have to ask why we're playing with a Ouija board. Have we all regressed to nine year old kids?"

Kelso shook his head and glared at the redhead from across the table. "We're playing it because we're snowed in, the power's out, and we're bored, Donna!"

Eric nodded. "Besides, we're learning all sorts of interesting stuff. Like the fact that Fez calls his little friend…" He made a face. "Little friend."

Jackie looked at Fez is disgust, then rolled her eyes. She held up a hand. "Okay, that's too much information even for me." The last thing she needed was yet another reminder that her boyfriend had perverted tendencies.

Fez nodded. "Yes, I am not very creative in the naming department." He glanced seductively at his girlfriend and nudged her shoulder with his. "Don't worry, Jackie, I am much more creative in the bedroom."

"Yeah. Like when you hum the national anthem, right?" Hyde shook his head. "Alright, enough. If we're gonna play this, let's get on with it. Kelso, you're up."

Jackie giggled at the comment, but tried her best to stifle it when Fez looked at her. "Sorry," she whispered to his rolling eyes. The sad thing was that it was true. He hummed when they made out, so she could only imagine what he'd do if they ever had sex.

She frowned.

_If_? Shouldn't she be thinking _when_?

"Okay. Everyone concentrate." Kelso took a deep breath. "Has Hyde ever been in love before?"

Jackie's heart flipped, and everyone watched as the planchette slowly moved to "Yes".

"How many times?"

O.N.C.E.

"And what is the name of the girl that Hyde loved?"

S. A.M.

Kelso chuckled and pointed at Jackie. "That's a b, u, r, n, BURN on Jackie!!"

Jackie's head shot up, her hands tore off the mover, and she stared at Steven. He slowly lifted his head and his eyes met hers. No sunglasses, but even so, especially because of the dim light, she couldn't read his eyes. They seemed empty, and hers were starting to burn, just as her cheeks were. Humiliation filled her stomach as the others quietly "ooooohed" all around her, expecting a blow up. Instead, she tossed her perfectly styled, beautiful, silken hair over her shoulder and gave Steven her most haughty look. "Whatever. I mean, I didn't love him, either."

Lie. Such a damn, damn lie, and everyone knew it.

Fez frowned. "But Jackie, you used to say all the time how much you loved Hyde."

"Fez!" She elbowed her boyfriend, who she was just noticing had a big, huge, idiotic mouth.

Just as Jackie looked again at Steven, the power restored and the lights came on. His head was lowered, his eyes studying the board, his fingers the only ones left on the planchette. She tried to tell herself it was just a game, that he'd probably spelled out _that_ name in order to hurt her. But when he looked up, directly at her as if his eyes involuntarily sought her, he looked…confused.

So it wasn't him pretending to be an oracle.

It was fate talking, reminding her that she was better off without him. Better off no longer in love with him. So much better off with a boyfriend like Fez. Her head knew that for certain, no doubts at all.

But she couldn't breathe.

She tried. God, why did her chest hurt? Why was it so damn hard to breathe? Why did she feel torn up inside? She was over Steven. Completely. Forever over him. It didn't matter to her at all if he never loved her.

Except that it did.

"This is freaking lame," Hyde said suddenly, his voice tense and cold. He stood. "You losers keep on playing if you want. I'm out of here."

Before Jackie could breathe, he was gone, off to his room. The slam of his door made her jump.

Donna sighed and stood up, tugging on Eric's hand. "Yeah. Come on. Let's go to the Hub or something."

Everyone stood, but Jackie couldn't move. Fez held his hand down to her, and she smiled weakly. "I uh…I need to use the bathroom. You guys go on. I'll meet you there." She shrugged at the looks she was getting. "I might be awhile. You know I have to make sure my hair looks absolutely perfect!"

After more weak explanations to a persistent Fez, the gang finally left, and Jackie slowly stood up. Her eyes focused on the back of the basement, and before she could stop herself, she walked to his room. The door was closed, and she knew she should knock, but she didn't. "Steven, I wanna talk to you." She walked in, and smiled when he seemed to turn to her with a start. He'd been on his cot, facing away from her, and when he did turn, she noticed him wiping under his nose repeatedly with his hand. She frowned. "What are you doing?"

He shook his head and answered quickly. "Nothing. What do you want?"

Jackie sighed and brushed her hair off her shoulder. "I just…I wanna know why you made the Ouija board spell out Sam's name." She cleared her throat, hoping that the tears in her throat would stay there. "I wanna know why you feel like you have to keep humiliating me over and over again."

He stared at her for a long moment, and Jackie, as she had so often done during their relationship, wondered what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Was his heart aching the way hers, annoyingly so, was? Was his chest tightening with each second that past? Were his temples pounding each time he recalled that stupid planchette spelling that specific name?

"I didn't make it spell Sam's name, Jackie. It must have just been fate talking. Or maybe your _new_ boyfriend did it."

The bitterness in his voice surprised her, but she chose to ignore it. Didn't matter, anyway. If he was jealous, well, it served the bastard right. After all, she'd never be with Fez is only he hadn't married that… She closed her eyes for a moment. _No. No. That's not true at all. It's not._ With a deep breath, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Is it true?" Her stomach tied itself in tiny, pulling knots. "Was she the only girl you loved?"

She held his breath. And it felt like forever.

"Yep."

And just like he always did, just like she always prayed he _wouldn't_ do, Steven looked her straight in the eyes when he spoke. No excuse to lie to herself that he hadn't meant it.

The tears rushed up and into her eyes, but she smiled. _Smile, though your heart is breaking._ "Yeah, that's what I figured." Her words only half-sounded, but she knew he'd heard her. She turned, intending on stalking out and never letting him see anything she felt again. She'd promised herself she wouldn't long ago, right after she'd found out about Sam.

But something stopped her, and she whipped around.

"You're such an ass, Steven!"

He didn't look surprised. He stayed unmoving and unmoved, his body still, his face blank.

"God, I am _so_ glad I'm with Fez now! _He_ isn't afraid to tell me how he feels! _He_ is willing to do all sorts of things to show me how he feels!" A sob threatened to escape her lungs and fill the room, and she clasped her hand over her mouth for a moment.

_"Jackie. I love you." _

A lie. Stone cold words, uttered with no meaning or feeling behind them. And she'd believed them. Clung to them. Needed them desperately the past few years.

Her hand dropped, and she spoke just as limply as the limb fell. "And he actually…he actually loves me." The tears fell, and just like he did, always looking ather with that blank expression, knowing that it hurt her, she looked at him with teary eyes, knowing it bothered – or at least used to – him.

He faltered. He turned away from her. "Well, then I guess it worked out for the best, didn't it?"

_"Jackie. I love you." _

She stared at his back. Typical. He always turned on her. Always. Always, always, always. "Oh, it _definitely _did, Steven. For the very best." She took a deep breath. Of course she was going to ask, even though she shouldn't. "Just...why did you even say it, if you didn't…why?"

He turned around, and this time, he looked angry. His eyes, still naked, flashed at her. "Damn it, Jackie, why in the hell does it matter now? It's over!"

She couldn't stop herself, as per usual, and she stomped over to him. She grabbed a fistful of his tee shirt and glared up at him, the tears now rushing out. "Because I believed you! All that time, Steven, I actually believed that you…" She lowered her head. She was close enough to him that her forehead touched his chest, and the contact tempted her to put her arms around him, cling to him even if he didn't hold her back. Even if he ended up pushing her away. Just to have a few seconds of him, of that comfort he used to be for her.

And that she missed so much.

Instead, she kept her forehead on him.

"I hated myself for screwing things up with you, because I thought you loved me, and I thought I'd pushed you away and it was all my fault…and it wasn't like with Michael. I thought you'd shown me what it was supposed to really be like." Another moment of resting on him, letting some tears, some hurt out.

He didn't move. Didn't push her away. So odd.

Finally, she found some calm, and backed away from him. She looked at him as she moved towards the door, and when she reached it, she gave him a sad smile as she wiped the wetness from her cheeks. Enough. It was enough. "You know, no matter what happened between us, Steven, no matter how bad it hurt…I never regretted being with you." She lifted one shoulder, and winced as the throbbing in her chest became worse. "Until now."

She turned to walk away, but stopped when he spoke.

"Jackie, it was just a game."

She looked over her shoulder, and found his eyes, his face, still devoid of anything, and she smiled bitterly. A game. Their entire relationship had been just a game to him. Obviously. Otherwise he never could have done all he had to her. "Yeah. I know that, know."

"That's not what I meant."

She walked away. Had to. Otherwise, she'd regret so much more than she already did.

My Way

She left, and Hyde stood there, unable to move, except to grab and pull at his tee shirt, where just a few seconds ago her fingers – the ones he used to love watching when she drew designs on his chest – were clinging. She'd touched him….her forehead touched him, and for the first time in so long, he the blood rushed so quickly through his veins he could feel his very life.

But that feeling left nothing but afterburn. Scorching afterburn.

He sighed. Truth was, he hadn't moved that stupid planchette. Hell, he'd hardly been touching the stupid thing. But someone had, and on purpose. That paranormal psychic crap was just that, crap. Someone had forced the answer. He figured Fez had done it. Or Kelso. At first he'd wondered if it had been Jackie, but she'd been too upset.

He began pacing. So he'd lied to her. Had to. It was his way. Too bad his way resulted in him hearing Jackie's voice over and over again.

_"And he actually…he actually loves me." _

She really had no idea. She believed his lie. How could she? How could she not _know_ that he was lying?

He knew why. He hadn't exactly been acting like he'd ever loved her. Still, the fact that even though he'd tried so hard, the best way he knew how to, the most he was able to, show her that he loved her, she still thought he hadn't, burned him.

Then again, wasn't it better this way? Wasn't it just part of the goal? His way. Reminded him of Sinatra. _Regrets, I have a few… _

Yeah. He had a few. And it seemed like they all had to do with one chick.

His fist clenched. His fucking way.

He glanced down at his chest, where her head had rested so briefly. _Yeah. My way kind of sucks big time. _He looked back at his dresser at the coke he'd barely managed to ingest before she interrupted, and shook his head. It wasn't any good, at least he hadn't noticed anything special. Toad probably ripped him off, the asshole.

He crawled on the cot and opened a drawer, digging around until he found what he was looking for. Yeah. Pure Columbian. Right.

He wasn't gonna sit around and feel sorry for himself because of his ex-girlfriend's tears. Someone was gonna pay for screwing him over, and it looked like it was gonna be Toad. Payment would be a bloody face.

Now _that_ was his way.

Better Than Donna 

_Fez and Jackie's apartment _

"I just can't believe he would say that! I mean, he _did_ love me! I _know_ he did!" Jackie stormed around the living room, her face flushed with anger. The hurt had subsided, melting into fury. Steven had lied to her. She'd spent the entire drive home thinking about their relationship, thinking about how he'd been with her, and she knew, she _knew_ he was lying. "Fez, why would he lie to me about it?"

Fez sat on the couch and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, my princess. Perhaps he really did not love you." He furrowed his brow. "Hyde is a very complicated man so it is hard to tell."

She stopped pacing and stared at her boyfriend, her stomach sinking. "Do you really think that?" She closed her eyes. What was she doing? Was she actually asking her new boyfriend, the perfect man for her, if he thought her ex-boyfriend, a man who couldn't be any more wrong for her, had ever loved her? God, what was wrong with her? She sighed and moved to the couch. She sat next to Fez and took his hand and gave him an apologetic pout. "Never mind, Fez. I shouldn't be talking about this with you. I mean, it doesn't matter now how Steven felt about me. I'm…I'm with you."

She smiled through her lie. It did matter. A lot. No matter that she'd moved on. No matter that right now, the memories were still painful. Eventually, they were supposed to turn sweet. But how could they? How could they turn misty-colored now that she knew they were lies? Were they lies? How could they be lies? They'd seemed so damn real!

"It's okay, Jackie. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. Even your ex-boyfriend." He grinned. "That way, I can learn what not to do, because I do not want you to hate me the way you hate Hyde."

Jackie nodded. "God, Fez, it's so easy to talk to you. Better than talking to Donna." She frowned. "She would just tell me to get over it already. Lately, talking to her is beyond pointless." Her eyes rolled. "She's such a lumberjack." She smiled. "You're a much better friend than Donna."

_Much better friend, Jackie? He's not suppose to be just your friend! _

"Well, that is good, my sweet. I want to be your best friend. And…" His grin turned seductive and he turned to her, putting his arms around her waist and drawing her closer. "Soon, I hope, your lover."

Jackie smiled, and her eyes closed as Fez pulled her to him. He began planting sweet and soft kisses on her neck, and yet, no excitement burst her stomach into flames. No shivers coursed through her fingertips or curled her toes. All she could think about was that Fez was her best friend. He had been the only one there for her these past several months.

And Donna was always going on and on about how Eric was her best friend and the love of her life, and how amazing that was.

Jackie winced, and Fez kept kissing her. She held lightly to his shoulders. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she feeling more than this dull acceptance? She pursed her lips.

She was just distracted today. That's all. Once she was herself again, once she came to terms with yet another blow, the last one, she vowed, Steven dealt her, it would be just as, if not more, amazing than Donna claimed her relationship with that skinny twig was. After all, she and Fez were much better looking than Eric and Donna.

His hands began to roam, and panic replaced the dullness in her stomach. She pulled back and gave him a weak smile. "Uh, we, uh, better get ready for the movies."

Fez pouted in frustration, and Jackie felt his eyes on her as she stood up and turned to go to her bedroom. "Jackie, when are we going to do it? I have been patient, but you are making it very hard." He grinned sheepishly. "Literally."

Jackie shrugged and paused. She gave him a tiny smile. "Soon, Fez, I promise. Now I have to go change, so you put on something less…" She glared at the tacky and too tight shirt and pants he wore. "Less polyester."

In her room, Jackie closed the door behind her, and closed her eyes.

Tears rushed to her eyes.

She should be happy, with a new boyfriend who worshipped her, who was going crazy with lust for her. Hadn't she always thrived on adulation? Hadn't that always been her only desire? With Fez, she had it. No question about it.

Then why in the hell was the only thing she could think about the fact that Steven hadn't ever loved her?

Just An Ex

_That night, an alley beside Point Place Cinema _

"So, I think that'll more than make up for this misunderstanding, Hyde. Trust me. These guys pay good money for this stuff. If you can manage to get 'em to buy it all, man, you'll have enough money to quit your job for a few months, at least."

In the dim glow of the solitary light that hung on the side of the movie theater, Hyde could see the nervousness on Toad's pot-marked face. Good. Served the idiot right. His eyes flickered down to the large paper bag the guy was offering him.

"Hell, you keep selling, you can quit your day job for good."

Hyde arched an eyebrow. "And this stuff is the real stuff? Not the crap you gave me?"

Toad laughed nervously. "Hyde, my man, I was suckered, too. I got it from some guy from Sheboygan. Shoulda known better. But it's taken care of. This stuff is pure, man, and worth big time bucks."

Hyde nodded. "You're lucky I'm feeling generous, man." He took the bag. Hell, more money meant more beer and weed. Coke hadn't done it for him, but there were others for whom it did, and he might as well profit from it. At least this one time. He wasn't up for a fight, his head was killing him, and so when Toad offered this way out, the chicken shit that he was, Hyde figured he had nothing to lose. "You ever screw me over again, your ass is gonna be a hell of a lot prettier than your face."

He turned and started to walk towards the parking lot of the theater. Toad followed him.

"Man, I know. Trust me, it won't happen again."

Just as he reached the edge of the alley, Hyde stopped, his heart catching in his chest. His friends were walking towards the theater, and instinctively, in case they happen to see him, he put the bag behind his back.

Toad stopped beside him. "What's up, man?"

Hyde shook his head, but didn't say a word as he stared at one of those he was hiding from. The one he was hiding the most from.

She looked so beautiful, even just in profile as she passed him. She was wearing a skirt, and as she walked, the flowing material fluttered, giving glimpses of her legs. Sexy legs. Her arm was hooked through Fez's, the way she used to hook it through his.

"Ahhh, yeah, that dark haired chick is fi-ine. You know her?"

Hyde cleared his throat as Eric, Donna, Fez, and Jackie passed by on their way to the front door of the theater. "Just an ex, man."

_The ex I gotta get the fuck over! _

He shook his head with a scowl on his face he could feel to his bones. No more of this wussy crap.

He had money to make. And maybe he'd take a little sample. Might as well give the stuff another chance.


	6. A Good Man to Take Care of You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to those of you reading and reviewing! Especially those of you who review all my stories. I think of you guys when I let myself feel bad about not getting as many reviews as I might like. the reviews you guys give me are fantastic, and I really, really appreciate all of them! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy. :) Now. I know everyone hates the drug subplot, and believe me, I do too. But it's happening for a reason. And very soon there will be a line that our precious Hyde will not cross. This chapter is transitional. But it's leading up to something important, and something that will, I hope, make everyone smile. :) (As per your request, luvcali!)

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 5 – A Good Man To Take Care of You

Keeper of the Brooms

_March 2, 1980 _

The smell of perm solution permeated even the back room, and Jackie sat, slumped in a chair and pouting her break away. Break. Right. A whole ten minutes, not even enough time to reapply the nail polish she'd chipped earlier. She rolled her eyes and looked around her. Beauty product, cleaning solutions, mops, brooms, dust pans. The tools of her new trade. Since she lost her job with that bitch Christine St. George, her options had been limited.

She'd ended up at the salon with Fez, in a position even lower than the shampoo boy. She swept hair from the floor. She took the trash out. She did all the most disgusting jobs the salon had to offer, and yet, she stayed. Fez thought it was because she wanted to spend time with him, and she supposed that was part of it. The bigger part of it was that she desperately needed money.

"Jackie! Your break's over, and I need you out here! Bring your broom!"

She rolled her eyes. _Her_ broom. Not _the_ broom. _Her _broom. How in the hell had she ended up here? As the keeper of brooms?

Groaning quietly to herself, she stood and grabbed the stupid broom on her way out of the supply room. She passed Fez, but he didn't look at her, he was too involved in a conversation with the owner of the salon. He looked excited, and she wondered, with a nasty little tweak in her stomach, just what that stupid whore was saying to him.

"Jackie, please hurry up!"

_God, shut up, Debbie! I'm almost there! _She shook her head impatiently, but when she reached the hairstylist's chair, she plastered on one of her patented fake smiles.

"It's about time." Debbie, a rather short and stocky girl with a less than even mildly attractive face, turned to the woman in the chair. "I'm so sorry, Hilda. Some people are just not motivated to work hard." She gave Jackie a scathing look. "Some people only have jobs at all because of their boyfriends."

Jackie smiled sweetly and leaned down towards the ugly head of hair Debbie was going to put her even uglier hands in. "And other people only have jobs at all because they have no chance of ever having a boyfriend." The lady in the chair turned, and Jackie's eyes widened. No woman, at least no self-respecting woman, would walk around town with a face like that and no make up! She patted the poor woman on the shoulder. "But I'm sure you know that already."

Debbie's face instantly flushed red, and as her eyes flashed with fury, she hollered across the largely empty salon. "Jeri! Come here! Jackie's insulting my client _again_ and I want her fired!"

Jackie closed her eyes, and her fists clenched. She was sick of this. Sick of being treated like a damn servant by the hairstylists. Tired of being talked down to by the freaking customers who couldn't be helped even by the most skilled hand in the salon. Tired of it all. Her eyes opened, and Jeri stood there, her eyebrow arched in accusation. Jackie held up a hand. "Don't bother," she hissed. Her eyes flickered to her left. Fez stood there, his expression a mix of horror and embarrassment. He was embarrassed of her. It made no sense. Nothing in this damn salon made any sense. She turned her eyes, hot with anger and tears, back to Jeri. "I quit."

She dropped the broom, and on her way to the door, she stepped on the handle. _I hope I broke it! _The door seemed light when she opened it, or rather nearly tore it off the hinges. The cold winter air soothed the flush in her face, and she stopped. She breathed deeply, her mind whirling so fast she was getting dizzy.

"Jackie, princess, what have you done?"

She turned around to find her boyfriend there, looking at her. At least the embarrassment was gone. Now he was just concerned. _What have I done? _She shrugged. "I just…Fez, I can't do that anymore. I can't be the store's whipping boy. They walk all over me! Make me sweep disgusting hair! Wipe out sinks where they've washed greasy hair!"

Fez stepped towards her and took her hands. "I know, goddess, but you cannot quit!" He squeezed her hands. "Let me talk to Jeri. She likes me. I will fix this for you."

She pulled away from him. "No! Fez, I just told you, I can't do that anymore! God, I don't know why I even took the stupid job!"

"But Jackie, with you working at the salon, we get to spend all our days together! And besides…Jackie, we have rent to pay. What else are you going to do?"

Jackie stared at him. Translation, _Jackie, there is nothing else for you to do but this. _

"I supposed you could always go back to being the Cheese Maiden." Fez smiled sexily. "Actually, I like that idea. I always did like your little uniform."

She turned.

Her boyfriend, her _boyfriend_ thought that all she had the skills and ability for was either sweeping dirty floors or strutting around in a short skirt pimping cheese.

And maybe he was right. She'd failed in television, twice over. What else could she do?

Her eyes closed, and a single tear, one that required more energy than her dying soul contained, slipped out to her cheek. Fez's hands touched her hips, and she didn't protest when he pulled her close to him.

"Let me help you, Jackie. I'll take care of it, okay?"

Her eyes opened and she stared at the sidewalk in front of her. Littered with trash, cracks, so many imperfections. "Fine," she whispered.

He hugged her, then was gone, and she was left on the sidewalk. She watched the cars moving on the street in front of her, back and forth. Back and forth. She turned and saw a couple gossipy women, women she personally new to be utter bitches, especially to her, walk into the salon.

This, she supposed, was her future. All that her life had to offer her.

She'd be the keeper of the brooms until she died.

M.R.S. Degree 

_Later that evening, Donna Pinciotti's bedroom _

Donna lay back on her bed with a smile, her eyes closing in rapture. "Oh my god, it's so good to be on my own bed again. I tell you, those little twin beds in the dorms really suck."

Jackie, sitting at Donna's desk and flipping through a University of Wisconsin catalog, lifted a sarcastic smirk to her friend. "At least it's not a cot."

Donna sat up. "Good point." She stood and walked over to her closet. "It's so good to be back."

Jackie giggled. "Donna, you and Eric have been at college for two weeks."

"Yeah, I know. It's just…" Donna opened her closet door and pulled out a sweatshirt. She set it down and began taking off the blouse she wore. "I don't know. I'm just glad Madison is close enough that we can come home on the weekends." She put the sweatshirt on and walked back to her bed, waiting for her friend to respond. Jackie stayed quiet, her nose buried in the catalog, and Donna grinned as she sat down. "What, are you doing? Checking to see if college students dress as badly as you think they do?"

Jackie's eyes poured over the pictures of the campus, over class descriptions, activities, hardly hearing Donna. She'd looked at catalogs before, but she'd never really appreciated them. Now, compared to her lackluster and frustrating job, the college world seemed like a huge, perfect, shining and colorful diamond. "You know what? I think I might like to go to college."

Donna settled back on her bed and laughed. "You? Come on, Jackie. College is about more than just getting your M.R.S. degree."

Jackie's chest tightened, and she glared at the lumberjack who was supposed to be her best friend. "For your information, _Donna_, I wouldn't be going to get an M.R.S. degree. And I would do great in college."

"Yeah, if the only classes you took were about shopping, make up and cheerleading." Donna sighed when she saw the look on Jackie's face. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just…Jackie, college isn't like high school. It's way more intense. I just don't think that you're a college type of person." She smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "Besides, aren't you the same person who said college was for ugly girls?"

Jackie closed the catalog, set it on the desk and pushed it away from her. "Whatever," she muttered, her eyes downcast. Not even her best friend thought there was any more to her than what she presented. Not even her boyfriend thought she was capable of doing more than pushing a broom around in a room full of gossipy women. Hell, all her alleged friends probably thought that was exactly where she belonged.

No one thought she had anything deeper than materialistic greed in her.

_Steven had. At least at one point. At least I thought he had. God, had he? Or was that all a lie, too? _

Maybe they were all right.

The door opened, and Eric walked in. "Hey. You guys seen Hyde? We were gonna hang out, but I have no idea where he is. Kelso and Fez haven't seen him either."

Jackie studied her nails and pretended indifference, but in truth, her stomach was twisting. "He's been kind of avoiding everyone lately," she said. "I don't know what's going on with him."

And despite herself, despite their last conversation, despite the fact that she now knew he never loved her, she worried. At night, she tossed and turned. During the day, she kept thinking about it. What was going on with him? Why was he always in his room, or not at home? Why was he hardly ever at the store?

And where in the hell was he when he was not at home or at the store?

_Not your business, Jackie. He's not yours to worry about. _

She heard Eric and Donna talking about it, but she turned away from them and tapped the tips of her nails on the desk.

Despite everything, there was no doubt in her that she'd always worry about him.

Natural Charm 

_Late that night _

"Here you go, man. Think you can sell it in two days?"

Hyde smirked. The alley was dark, with only one light splaying dying beams of light against the brick walls and wet, puddled ground. It suited him. He took the proffered bag, full of coke. "It's a guarantee, man." In the last two weeks, he'd turned quite a tidy little profit, and hell, more money meant more beer. He'd indulged in the stuff a few times, and yeah, he enjoyed it. Certainly took the sting off his life, if only for a few golden hours at a time. And yet, the real draw of it to him was the money he was making by allowing others to indulge their addictions.

Somewhere, a little voice that sounded like an odd mixture of Jackie and Mrs. Forman, screamed at him that what he was doing was wrong.

Heh. A lot of fucking things in his life was wrong. Just add this to the list.

Toad elbowed a tall man, the supplier, who was appraising Hyde with a slight smile. "Yeah, man, this guy here got Cancino to double his buy."

The tall man raised an eyebrow, still looking at Hyde. "Impressive. Cancino never doubles anything."

Hyde shrugged. "Chalk it up to my natural charm."

"So we'll see you in three days?"

Hyde looked at him, some guy named he only knew as McElroy. "Two. If not sooner."

McElroy's smile grew. "Confident. I like that."

Hyde nodded at Toad and McElroy, and the other dude, name he didn't know, who stood behind McElroy. "See you around."

_Fifteen minutes later, the same alley _

"Mackey."

McElroy looked up from where he was crouched in front of a large bag. "What, Adams? I got stuff to do here."

Adams shifted on his feet. "Look, man, I just gotta say this. I don't trust that Hyde guy."

McElroy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Adams, you don't trust anyone."

"He's gonna screw us over."

McElroy stood up. "Oh yeah? What gives you that impression? The fact that he just made us about twice as much money as your boy Toad?"

"Just something about him."

McElroy shrugged. "Well, until he starts costing me money, I'm okay with him. So you need to just chill out." He shook his head and picked up his bag. "Come on. Got places to go, and chicks to do."

Just Like Your Mother 

_March 3, 1980_

Dinner with her father, at the house she'd grown up in. It had been such a long time, and Jackie was both thrilled and nervous. She'd spent all afternoon coaching Fez on her father's likes and dislikes, and apparently, it had been worth it. Fez and her father were getting along famously, though neither of them noticed that she'd hardly touched the roasted chicken and mashed potatoes on her plate.

"So, Fez. Tell me about your job."

"Well, right now I wash the lovely ladies' hair at the salon. But today I was given a promotion, so you will not have to worry, Mr. Burkhart. I will be able to take care of and provide a good life for your daughter."

Jackie looked at him, her body paused in surprise. "What? Fez, you didn't tell me about this."

He reached for her hand and gave her a gentle smile. "I wanted to surprise you. Jeri wants me to become a hairdresser. She is going to send me to beauty school, and when I finish, I will have my own chair at the salon!" He grinned at Jackie's father proudly. "With my magic hands, and all the tips that will be rolling in, I will be able to keep Jackie in the manner to which she's become accustomed."

Jackie slowly blinked. _Keep me? Like I'm a toy? Or candy? Of course, I'd be the best candy ever, but still. Keep me? _

She saw her father smiling widely first at Fez, then at her.

"Well, Fez, I have to say, I was concerned when Jackie told me she was dating a shampoo boy. And a foreigner. But I've got to say, I'm impressed. You really seem to have plans for the future." He looked at his daughter. "Jackie, it's so nice that you've finally found a boyfriend who will be able to take care of you."

Words her friends, her boyfriend, her father had said stormed in her head, leaving her with muscles that felt useless, with a body that contained nothing but a little girl who needed taken care of.

_"Some people only have jobs at all because of their boyfriends_."

_"What else are you going to do?"  
_

_"I just don't think that you're a college type of person."_

_"I will be able to keep Jackie in the manner to which she's become accustomed to." _

_"Jackie, it's so nice that you've finally found a boyfriend who will be able to take care of you." _

And suddenly, fire burst from her toes upward, warming her useless body with anger. She glared at her father, her precious Daddy. "What does that mean, Daddy? You don't think I can take care of myself?"

Her father stood up, giving her a patient smile before he turned and walked to the bar on the wall. She watched his back as he prepared himself a drink.

"Jackie, don't be silly. Of course you can take care of yourself. But you're just like your mother." He turned and looked at her, sipping his brandy. "You prefer shopping to work, and there's nothing at all wrong with that."

Fez nodded. "And once I am a hairdresser, Jackie, you will be able to shop all day long if you want to."

"Jacqueline, I only want you to be happy. If you have a man, a good man, to take care of you the way I always did, you'll be happy, just like your mother. Just like you were growing up."

She almost laughed. Right. Just like her mother. Her mother had been so happy she'd run off to Mexico and all the other Spanish speaking, tequila serving, Latin men in tight shorts and no shirt countries in the world.

And when she looked at her father, she realized that he actually thought she'd had a happy childhood. When she looked at Fez, she realized that he actually thought all she wanted to do, all she wanted out of her life, was to shop all day.

She smiled weakly and stood, the napkin on her lap falling to the floor in her forgetful haste. "Excuse me, I need to go…powder my nose."

Typical excuse. The excuse all women used.

She stood in the bathroom, stared at herself in the mirror, and started to laugh. She loved shopping. She loved being waited on hand and foot. She loved being worshipped. She loved getting presents all the time, being spoiled by a man who lived for doing just that. She loved all those things, so why was she suddenly feeling smothered and trapped by those very things?

_Because not so long ago, Steven thought you were more than just those things. Not so long ago, YOU thought you were more. _

Apparently she wasn't.

Yep. Just like her mother.


	7. Real Friends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the sweet reviews! You guys always make my day. This chapter has some J/H interaction, and I hope you enjoy it!!!!

**For Her Sake**

Chapter 6 – Real Friends

Run to Him

_March 4, 1980 _

Jackie stood outside Steven's closed bedroom door. The cold of the doorknob chilled her, though her trembling fingertips barely grazed the metal. It had been her first instinct, an instinct she forced herself to ignore. But after blowing Fez off, after spending hours driving around Point Place searching for peace of mind, she'd buckled to that instinct and found herself here.

_What am I doing? It's not like he'll have anything nice to say. He'll probably just agree with everyone else. He's already called me a bitch and a slut…he hates me. So what if he used to think there was more to me? He doesn't anymore. _

She closed her eyes. Too much had happened for her to run to him now. Or ever again.

_But even before, when he hated me, he was always there for me when I needed him. Maybe now he will be, too. God, I need him to be. _

She sighed and opened her eyes. It was a risk, and she was probably only asking for more pain. But no one else had ever understood her in the way Steven had.

She had to ask him. _Him_.

Closing her fingers around the knob, she took another deep breath. Slowly she opened it, and when she walked in, right away she saw that he was sleeping. He lay on his cot, the covers pushed down to his waist, his chest bare, his head turned to the left. She smiled slightly and crept towards him. Should have known better. It was only ten o'clock, and Steven liked sleeping in.

Good to see that some things never changed.

For a few seconds, she watched him breathing, his face, for a change, relaxed and at peace. He was even almost smiling, it seemed, and a softness in the center of her chest spread through all of her.

_I miss waking up with him. _

She shook her head. No. No. This was a bad, bad idea. She rushed back out the door, but just as she was about to close it behind her, she heard him talking in his sleep.

"Mmmm….yeah…Jackie…"

Jackie covered her mouth to stifle her giggle. She'd forgotten how he talked in his sleep. If he was having a sex dream, she really couldn't blame him, she was so beautiful. And it felt good. He was dreaming of her, and it didn't sound as if he was cursing her out or burning her till she wanted to die. Maybe…maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to run to him once more. _Just once more._

She took another deep breath. "Steven, wake up." She took the few steps to his cot and sat down next to him. Her eyes skimmed his bare shoulders, his chest, his stomach, and her breath caught hotly in her throat. Her tongue involuntarily darted out to moisten her lips. _Why does he have to be so sexy? _She wanted to touch him, but didn't dare. Her racing heart told her how dangerous that would be. "Steven. Wake up." She spoke loudly. She'd always been able to wake him up, even when others weren't. It was like he was in tune to her voice and her voice alone.

Hyde slowly, and mostly against his will, opened his eyes into small slits. He groaned slightly, his body still desiring sleep, and tried to figure out why Jackie was sitting on his bed. "Jackie? What are you doing here?" he muttered.

She smiled as he rubbed his eyes. He'd hate to know it, but he was so much like a little boy sometimes. "I need to talk to you."

He frowned. Talking was not what he associated Jackie in his bedroom with. Or at least not what he _wanted_ to associate Jackie in his bedroom with. And damn, she looked hot. That red and white striped, off the shoulder shirt with a tie in the front she usually wore in the summer, her hair tied back in a ponytail. Morning hormones combined with Jackie on his bed in that shirt made him shift uncomfortably and hope that she didn't notice. "Why don't you talk to Donna? Or Fez? Or anyone but me?" He rubbed his eyes again. _Damn it, it's too freaking early to be awake. _

"Because you're the only one who'll tell me the truth."

He met her eyes, and was a bit startled to see sadness. Something was going on with her, and it wasn't good. He sighed. Talking was never his strong suit, and he knew he was probably just going to wind up pissing her off, but then again, he wanted to know what was painting defeat all over her face. "Fine. Talk." She smiled, and he did too when he noticed her eyes trailing down to his chest. "Go ahead, touch it. You know you want to."

Jackie giggled and lightly swatted at the chest she'd been caught ogling. "Shut up, Steven." She couldn't help herself, and flattened her hand on his smooth skin, still warm with the flush of sleep. "Okay, first you have to promise that you won't burn me."

He hadn't felt her touch for so long, and he had to fight not to show her how damn good it felt, how it made every atom of his body electric and alive for the first time since that night in Vegas. He had to fight not to put his hand on top of hers and press it down until her skin entered his. Instead, he smirked. "But that's what I do, Jackie. I burn everyone. Why should you get special treatment?" He expected her to give him a snappy comeback, something along the lines of "because I'm special and you know it", but none came. Instead, her eyes became glassy. Before she could say anything, he gave in. "Okay, fine. I promise not to burn you, Jackie."

She smiled, but avoided his eyes. She watched her fingers on his chest. "Do you think I could go to college?" Taking a deep breath, she looked at him. And of course, he just gave her his patented smart ass grin.

"Only if it's a college for shopping." He meant it to be teasing, but just before she looked away, he saw the ripe hurt on her face. "Jackie…"

"That's what Donna said. And my dad said I need a man to take care of me." The ache inside made its way up to her throat, and her voice cracked. "I guess you think so too."

Hyde had never seen her hang her head the way she was now. A strand of raven hair fell from her ponytail, making her look so much like a lost little girl; the lost little girl he knew for a fact was still hiding inside of the woman she presented to the world. "Come on," he said, trying to sound off handed. But his body belied his attempted tone, and he gently placed his hand on her tiny one. "I don't think that you're just a shopaholic chick." She lifted her head, and now she looked hopeful. He shrugged. "I was planning on mooching off you, Jackie. You think I would have pinned all my hopes on someone who wouldn't make a decent living?" He grinned.

Jackie giggled. "Steven…" She remembered that day. Just like every other day they'd shared together. She remembered so well.

"Look." He squeezed her hand, and his smirk faded into a serious expression. "You can do whatever you wanna do. College, a public access tv show, whatever. And you don't need a man to make it." Instinctively, he began rubbing her hand. Slowly. Enjoying the soft, god, _so_ soft, skin wrapped over her wounded soul. "Remember that day I came to see you at the tv station?"

Jackie nodded. Of course she did.

"I was gonna see if you wanted to get back together. But…you were happy. You were doing fine. You didn't need me."

Jackie smiled, her head swimming with surprise. "Really? You…that's what you thought?"

"Yep. The point is, Jackie, you can do whatever you want." It was odd, being this kind of emotional cheerleader, and yet Hyde wasn't ashamed. He knew what the others must have said. All of them battered Jackie to some degree or another; none of them, it seemed, save him, had any idea of what she was truly made of. And damn it, someone should tell her at least once in her life. "You usually get what you want."

Her eyes welled up with hot tears again, and she smiled sadly at the face of the man she'd loved like no other. She had to admit that. She'd never be able to deny it. _Except you, Steven. I didn't get you. _"Usually," she whispered.

He knew what she meant. And god, in this moment, with her hear so close to him, his mouth opened, the words on the tip of his tongue. If he told her…maybe she wouldn't hurt.

_Of course she wouldn't hurt. Because she'd probably die. He's around here. She sees him. He knows what's going on in her life. He's playing the good daddy for the first time in her life. _

_He'd find out. _

He cleared his throat. "So. That's what you're gonna do? You're gonna go to college?"

Jackie brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen free from her style and put on a flirty smile, waving her hand dismissively. "No. I think I'm just gonna find a man to take care of me." She shrugged when he arched his eyebrows, and she arched her own back. "Hey, I just wanna know that I have options."

They both laughed, looking at one another with no hate, no bitterness, no resentment for the first time in so long. Still touching hands, though it felt so natural neither of them remembered they were doing it.

"Steven?"

"Yeah, Jackie?"

She licked her lips nervously, not noticing the way his eyes burned and followed that slight movement of her tongue. "Look, I was just wondering. Do you think we could…we could be friends? Real friends? I mean, friends who don't go out of their way to burn each other?"

That ache opened up in his chest again, but he ignored it. He had to. "Jackie, again, I burn people. It's my only mission in life, well, besides getting drunk." She smiled, but there was that sadness again. A different shade, maybe, but still sadness. He squeezed her hand again. "Fine. I guess I could be a little less…brutal."

_And I guess I can try to be your friend. Just your friend. _

_Damn it, how in the hell am I gonna do that? _

"Me too," she said softly, a crack on the final syllable. She rubbed his chest. "Thank you, Steven. For…this."

He grinned wickedly, forcing away the disgusting feeling that felt suspiciously like pain and longing. "If you wanna really thank me, why don't you rub a little lower?"

And what he wouldn't give for her to do precisely that.

Jackie laughed and stood up. "Keep dreaming, pig." But as she started to move away from the cot, she dragged her hand out from under his, down his sculpted chest, extremely sexy stomach, and over what she'd just noticed was a slight rise in his covers, giving that area a little squeeze. She turned and walked towards the door, swishing her hips sexily, and she smiled triumphantly when she heard him groan rather loudly.

"Damn it, Jackie!"

She turned and winked at him. "Sorry, but I am a bitch, aren't I?"

Hyde grinned. She was still badass, after everything. "You said it, not me."

"Steven?"

He watched her take a few steps back to him. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Lately you've been kind of...weird. And not around."

His smile, his lust instantly faded. No one could know what he was doing. "I'm fine. Just...I don't know. Bored, I guess." He again put on a seductive smile. "You wanna take care of my boredom?"

Hell, flirting wasn't illegal, even if she was dating one of his friends.

She grinned back and cocked her head, showing off that swan-like neck of hers. "You should be so lucky." She paused, and came back to him.

He watched her as she pulled the covers up over his chest.

"I'll see you later. Go back to sleep."

A pat on his chest, and she was gone, closing the door quietly behind her.

Hyde stared at the ceiling, then closed his eyes. So warm now. Just from her presence, her touch. Her flirting. Her.

_God. Friends. Real friends. Right. _

Trouble didn't even begin to describe what he was in.

More to You

_March 5, 1980 _

Hyde sat on his bed, looking at the bottle of booze he'd found on his dresser. Whiskey. Expensive whiskey. He picked up the note that had been taped to it.

_Steven, _

_Thanks for yesterday. You made me proud. I mean, you actually talked to me about something serious and I didn't even have to threaten you. I wanted to do something to make you proud, too. So I stole a bottle of whiskey from my father's liquor cabinet. I figured you'd appreciate the fact that it was stolen. _

_And Steven, thank you. For believing there's more to me than just a shallow, shopaholic bitch. For the record, there's more to you than just a dirty burnout. I'll always believe that. _

His eyes opened, and he grinned slightly at the bottle of booze. He was proud, and not because she'd boosted the whiskey, though that was pretty cool. She was thinking of college. No one ever expected her to. He had. Just never said anything. Like most of what he thought and felt about her.

He tossed the note aside and glanced down at the bed, where he'd set a mirror with a line of coke ready for his pleasure. It should take the sting out of that god damn "your friend Jackie" she'd signed the note with.

Huh. She wouldn't think much of him if she knew about his new hobby.

His eyes closed. It wasn't too late. He could still take it or leave it. He wasn't an addict, at least not yet.

_There's more to you than a dirty burnout. _

He thought about the few parties he'd been to with Toad and the suppliers. Ugly. People laying around, shooting up heroin, looking like death warmed over. Desperation thickening the air, and the cries of strung out junkies drowning out Zeppelin tunes. Skinny women with bones jutting out, veins popping from their pale skin.

_I'll always believe that. _

Maybe he ought to rethink the whole cocaine thing.

Applying for More 

_March 18, 1980 _

_Someone told me once that I was more than a shopaholic chick. I didn't always believe that, but I do now. I believe it, and I want more out of life than just finding the best sales. And that is why I would be perfect for the University of Wisconsin. _

Jackie smiled as she took her application essay out of the typewriter. Done. All she had to do was attach it to the application and mail it off. Her heart pounded, for the first time in her life, because of something she was doing for herself. She was applying for more. And even her toes were tingling. She'd never imagined this would feel so…good.

_I bet Steven would be proud of me. _

"Jackie? Princess? Are you ready? We are going to be late for the movie."

Jackie glanced at her closed door and sighed. She'd forgotten about the double date with Eric and Donna. She stood up and left her essay and application on her desk. A quick glance in the mirror; of course she looked beautiful. "I'm coming, Fez!"

She opened the door and found her boyfriend standing there, a slight scowl on his face. She gave him her most charming smile. "I'm ready."

"You have been hiding in your room all day." He now pouted. "In fact, you are in your room a lot lately. Have I done something wrong, my goddess?"

Jackie shook her head. "No, no, of course not." She prayed her face wasn't turning red the way it felt like it was. She had decided not to talk to Fez about this, not yet. She had to broach the subject very carefully. "Come on."

She pulled him away from her bedroom and to the door, but stopped just before exiting. "Oh, I forgot my sweater. And it's always freezing in the theater."

Fez grinned. "I'll keep you warm, baby."

Jackie rolled her eyes. Had he always sounded so sleazy? "I'll be right back."

"No, no, I'll get it for you, my sweet. Eric and Donna are waiting for us in the car."

Jackie smiled, but like so often lately, wondered why it didn't feel as wonderful to have Fez at her beck and call as she'd expected it too. "Okay. It's on my bed."

"I won't be long, my angel."

Another smile that didn't feel all that natural. "Okay, Fez."

On her way out of the apartment, she thought of the application on her desk.

This time, she felt her smile to her soul.


	8. Gonna Wish You Hadn't

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I love reviews. Hee hee. Anyway, I'm taking a brief hiatus from this and from Frames. Brief. I'm working on a story for a fanfic contest and I want to focus on it. I WILL be back to this and Frames as soon as I have that one finished. So I hope you won't forget them:) You guys are great. And patient. I hope I haven't left this in a too horrible place.

**Warning**: Language

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 7 - Gonna Wish You Hadn't

Doing Something For Myself

_March 18, 1980, 11:30 pm _

It was gone. Jackie stared at her desk, as if the power of her gaze would change what she was seeing. The gleaming shine of the white wood desktop mocked her; she could see her own reflection in it. And she shouldn't be able to. It should be hidden by the college application she'd spent so long working on and perfecting. She ran her fingers over the bare desktop. "I swear I left it here," she muttered. She turned her head and scanned the room. Her body followed; she quickly walked each inch of the room, hunting below her bed, under her bedcovers, in every drawer she had, in each nook in her closet.

Finally, her breathing harsh, her chest swollen because of how fast and hard her heart was beating, she returned to the desk. "I know I left it here." Tears filled her eyes and she closed them. She'd worked so hard on it, and now it was gone. "Damn it, how could I…"

And then she remembered. Fez had come into her room to get her sweater. Had he seen it? Had he done something with it? She opened her eyes into a glare. If he had, he was gonna wish he hadn't. Her body shivered, fists clenched, and fury propelled her forward, out of her room and to his.

Without knocking, she opened the door. Fez, his shirt off, sat on his bed brushing his hair, and his initial look of surprise in his eyes almost instantly turned to perversion. "Ahhh, my goddess." He stood and flexed slightly. "Have you come to watch me take care of my needs?" His eyes widened. "Or maybe to finally take care of them for me?"

Jackie tried to breath, tried to keep calm, but the churning in her middle wouldn't allow her to keep the anger out of her voice. "Did you take anything from my room, Fez?" She glanced around the room, and noticed papers lying on the dresser behind him. _Busted. _

Fez smiled weakly. "What? Of course I didn't take anything from your room. Well, except I did take a few pairs of your panties. But that was months ago." He began to slowly back up towards the dresser, his eyes darting from hers to the floor, a uncertain grin curving his lips.

She rushed forward and pushed him out of the way. Grabbing the papers, her eyes skimmed them. Yep. Her college application. "Then what are these, Fez?" She turned to him and held up the papers.

He smiled nervously. "Oh, how did those get in here? It must have been Fenton. He must have...oh, what in the hell am I saying. Yes, I took them." His face darkened, his eyes tensed into a glare, and he pointed at Jackie. "I am not the one who's wrong here. You are! You are planning on leaving me!"

Jackie sighed. "Look, Fez, I was going to talk to you about this…"

"I don't care! You're planning on leaving me!" He paced over to the door and began turning the doorknob, over and over.

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "Fez, did you ever think that maybe I was gonna ask you to come with me?" It was a lie; she hadn't thought that far ahead. But she'd found that a well placed lie could usually appease a worked up boyfriend. Well, any boyfriend other than Steven, who somehow never bought into her tiny falsehoods.

"That would mean I would have to give up beauty school and the salon." Fez turned back to her.

"So I have to give up college?" She crossed her arms, half in anger, half in pride. _God, Donna has really rubbed off on me. _The thought almost made her smile. _Maybe it's not so bad. _

He took a few steps towards her, his eyes wide and doleful, almost like a doe's. "I just want you to stay here with me, Jackie. I told you that soon I will be able to take care of you."

"Look, Fez." She uncrossed her arms and went to him, taking his hands and speaking as gently as she could. "For the first time in my life I'm doing something for myself. I really want to go to college. Can't you understand that?" Fez pulled away, and she rolled her eyes. Damn him for being so hardheaded! She watched him as he walked in circles that grew larger and larger.

"No! You never wanted to go to college before! Why now? Is it because I am not enough for you?" He whirled to face her. "That's it, isn't it? You lied when you said there was no one better for you than me!"

"It's not that, Fez!" She turned from him and walked over to the window. For the first time, she saw more than just the immediate outside, the parking lot full of various colored cars, the street and houses beyond. She saw new buildings, new streets, new people, new places and new options. "I just don't want to spend the rest of my life sweeping up hair."

"You will not have to! I will take care of you! You won't have to do anything but shop!" He paused and smiled. "Oh, and have sex with me."

She closed her eyes. The more she heard that, from Fez, from her father, the sicker it made her. So weird, since she'd always thought that's what she wanted to hear. That is, until Steven. Until he'd made her think that maybe, just maybe, she could be something more than a spoiled little rich girl with a man to support her. "I don't want you to have to take care of me. And I want to do more than shop. I want to have something of my own. Like my tv show. That was my own. I want that again."

It took her by surprise, but her own words seemed to come from deep in her, from a place she'd only recently rediscovered. She'd felt this way with Steven, and when she'd had her tv show. And then she'd lost the feeling when she lost Steven and her show in one fell swoop.

But Steven still believed in her, despite all the hurt between them. Maybe she could still have that feeling even without him.

Fez approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. She shivered when he began speaking softly near her ear.

"This is not like you, Jackie. You always said all you needed was a man to take care of you. You were willing to give up your chance in Chicago for Hyde. Why will you not give up college for me?"

She turned and looked at him, her eyes now filling with tears. "Do you remember where that got me, Fez?" He nodded. "Yeah, that's not going to happen again. I want more, okay?" She pulled away from him and walked across the room, turning at the end of her pace to look at him. "I've changed. You've never asked me about what I want out of life, do you know that? You just assumed. Everyone just assumes I'm always gonna be the same stuck up, bitchy cheerleader. But I want more." She took a deep breath. "And if you can't try to understand and support me…" Her shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Well, then I just don't know what we're gonna do."

They stared at one another, and the silence hung in the air like a low-riding, dark storm cloud.

Until Fez broke, his eyes darkening with thunder.

"Oh, I know what I'm going to do, Jacqueline." He strode towards her, two huge steps, and reached forward.

It seemed to Jackie to happen in slow motion; Fez's hand coming towards her, the papers slipping from her fingers into his, his hands moving, one up, one down, the papers tearing into two halves.

The shredding sound left her shaking and feeling as if she were one heave away from throwing up.

"Oh…god no…" She wanted to rush forward and kick him on the shin the way she'd done so often to punish Steven. But it didn't seem enough, and even if it did, she couldn't make her body move towards him. Backing away was the only option. She shook her head, her eyes and cheeks flaming. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that Fez." She turned and headed for the door, for anywhere but here.

His voice followed her.

"What, are you going to cut me off? You can't! You refuse to sleep with me! What kind of girlfriend are you?"

She slammed her bedroom door and threw herself down on her bed, her face on the pillow that was rapidly soaking her tears.

Why was it so hard for him to understand?

Done With This

_March 19, 1:30 am _

"Hey, Hyde!"

Hyde looked to his left and saw, amongst the partiers, Mackey. He nodded his head, and Mackey waved him over. With a sigh, and a shoulder shrug to Toad standing next to him, he headed over. "What's up?"

"Come with me."

Hyde rolled his eyes, but followed Mackie down the hall of the strange house and out a back door. They continued off a deck, through the back yard and into a rather dark and secluded spot under a huge willow tree. Only slight and thin light fluttered to the spot from the back porch light, and Hyde had to squint in order to see the people he was with, Mackie, Toad and some other dude he recognized as one of Mackey's flunkies.

"So." Mackey crossed his arms. "Haven't seen you around much lately, Hyde."

Hyde shrugged and pulled a cigarette and his lighter out of is pocket. He lit up and took a drag. "Been busy."

Mackey nodded. "You ain't double crossing me, are you?" He smiled. "I don't much like being double crossed."

Hyde shook his head. "Nah. Just got other things going on, man. You know how it is." He grinned. "Chicks. Tons of 'em."

Right. More like one chick who wasn't his. The whole "friend" thing was annoying the crap out of him. Especially since she always managed to get him alone, and when she did, it felt almost like it used to. Almost.

"Sure. Now look. I got a job for you. I've decided that I wanna go in a new direction. Cultivate new clientele." Mackey looked at the flunkey, and the two exchanged smirks. "Develop loyal customers early." He looked back at Hyde. "And since you've got so much…what did you say a few weeks ago? Natural charm?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, this'll be perfect for you. You need to start hitting the schools. High school, junior high, elementary." He chuckled. "Hell, you can go to pre-school if you want."

Hyde stared at Mackey, nearly forgetting to pull the cigarette out of his mouth. Schools? Selling to adults was one thing. College kids, even. But high school…that left him feeling a little funny, and junior and elementary school? That thought turned the pleasure of the nicotine into a hot stream of nausea.

Sell cocaine to little kids? He couldn't. He just couldn't. It was just too depraved…even for a dirty burnout like him.

_For the record, there's more to you than just a dirty burnout. I'll always believe that. _

Lately, whenever he was about to sell, her shrill voice sounded in his ears, her girly handwriting invaded the screens behind his eyes. He'd lost a few sales because of her. And actually, it had felt good.

He cleared his throat and tossed the unfinished cigarette away. "Yeah, that's not something I'm gonna do. In fact, I'm not gonna do anything anymore."

She'd be happy. She'd be proud. If she knew.

Mackey didn't move. "What exactly does that mean, Hyde?"

"It means," Hyde said, taking a step towards his soon to be ex-supplier. "I'm done with this. Go cultivate your clientele yourself. Or have him do it." He gestured to the flunky at Mackey's side and grinned. "He looks like he'd be up to it."

Turning around and walking away, all the while feeling the weight of Mackey's eyes on him, Hyde smiled.

That felt good. He chuckled to himself on his way out of the party. Time to head home, crack open a cold beer, watch a little late night tv, and hit the sack.

Yep. It felt good. Or at least better.

Get Someone On Him 

Mackey stared angrily at the departing Hyde for a moment, then turned a fiery gaze to Toad. He pointed. "You'd better fix this, Toad. You better get that asshole to change his mind. I am NOT losing any money to him."

Toad nodded nervously. "Yeah, man, I will. He's just…I think some chick's gotten to him. I'll talk to him."

The supplier nodded. "You better." He reached out and gave a not so gentle shove to Toad's shoulder. "Get going."

Toad scurried off, and Markey turned to his right hand man. "Before you say I told you so, fine, you told me so." He shook his head. "Damn it, I should never have trusted him." He sighed and looked at Adams, poking him in the chest. "Get someone on him. I wanna know exactly what he's up to. I wanna know if he's branching out on his own, and if I'm gonna have to fix this myself."

Adams nodded. "I'm on it."

Tattletale 

"What are you doing here, Fez?" Jackie stood in the doorway of her father's home office, stunned to see her boyfriend sitting in one of his fancy leather chairs. He was even sipping from a glass of liquor. She was somewhat surprised her father hadn't offered him one of those stinky cigars he enjoyed so much.

Jack stood up and slipped around his desk, approaching her. "Your boyfriend was filling me in on decisions you've been making lately, without talking to me. Now. What is this about you applying to college?"

"I want to go, Daddy." She raised her chin in response to the disdainful voice. He, in turn, rolled his eyes in a way she recognized well.

"Jacqueline, you don't need college." A wave of his hand, and he turned to return to his desk.

She straightened her shoulders, standing tall, feeling stronger, almost as if she'd physically grown inches. "Yes, I do!" She glared and pointed at Fez. "And you! I can't believe you told my father on me!You're just a…just a…" She shook her head furiously as the heat stung her cheeks, as light moisture seeped the edges of her eyes, searching deep down for the perfect words to put him in his place. "You're just a tattletale!"

Yeah, those would do it.

"I was worried, Jacqueline! This is so unlike you!" Fez leaned forward on his seat and reached for her hand. She pulled away from him.

"It is unlike you, Jackie. You have never wanted to go to college." Jack picked up a Cross pen from his desk and began twirling it as he looked at his daughter. It felt to Jackie as if he were sizing her up, like she wasn't his daughter but a person he did business with. And the height, the strength she'd just gained shriveled. "Besides, sweetheart, I just can't stand the thought of my little girl leaving me."

She stood stiff, couldn't even shake her head, couldn't roll her eyes, could only stare at the man who'd helped create her. "Maybe I have, Dad. Maybe you've never noticed." She looked at Fez. "Neither of you have ever noticed. Besides, even if I didn't want to go before, I do now. Why can't you understand that?" A floodgate opened in her, spilling forth a gushing anger that forced her body into movement. She walked quickly over the beautiful, colorful Oriental rug, back and forth, meeting none of the eyes she felt trailing her. "Why can't you see that I'm capable of being more than what you want me to be?" She stopped, and pointed with a shaking index finger at Fez, then her father. "You want me to be your gorgeous goddess, and you want me to be your perfect little girl. Well, guess what? I'm not just a goddess and I'm not a little girl!"

"Jackie, you're being ridiculous." Jack slammed the pen down on the table.

"Yes, Jackie, this is a side of you I do not like very much. And I very much like all sides of you, if you know what I mean." Fez's grin quickly fell when he looked at Jack. "Oh…I should be quiet now."

"Why am I being ridiculous? You know what, I'm leaving. I'm going to college." Jackie turned on her heel and headed for the door.

_I've had enough of this shit. Enough for the rest of my life. _

"I can't afford it, Jackie. You know that."

"I'll get scholarships, or student loans." She stopped at the door and turned back to her father, who was looking at her with anger, a look she used to dread. A look no little girl wanted to see on her daddy's face. But like she'd just told him, she was no longer a little girl. No longer his little princess. And he wasn't going to bully her, or control her. He had no right to. Not after the way he'd "raised" her.

Jack's voice softened from the near desperate yell it had reached, and he sat back down. Another tactic. "You're not going to like college, Jackie. You're not going to enjoy being away from everyone who cares about you. It just doesn't suit you."

She smiled bitterly. "You mean you don't think I can handle it. Well, guess what? I think I can. And Steven thinks I can. He believes in me, unlike either of you. And maybe that's enough for me."

"Wait a damn second, Jacqueline. Is that…hoodlum back in your life?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked at her father, smirked at Fez, and executed a perfect flounce out of the office.

Watch Him…and Her 

Jack Hyde sat at his desk, tapping his fingers quickly rapidly on his desk and speaking into the phone his fist was clenched around. How had this happened? How had his hold on his daughter, his influence on her, her love for him, slipped away from him? How had she become so misguided?

_Steven Hyde. That's how. That dirty little bastard. _

"Steven Hyde is back in my daughter's life, and I need to know how much. I want you to get on it. Watch him, and her. I want to know every detail about any interactions they share. Why? Because I want to be sure before I take the next step. I don't do anything that drastic unless I have." He sighed and looked to his left, out the window. And rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, she's seeing some foreign kid. A real kiss ass. He's the one who told me. Some creepy and perverted foreigner." He smiled slightly. "I'm going to get rid of him soon enough, but right now he's useful. I'll worry about Fez after we've taken care of that bastard Steven Hyde."

He hung up the phone and turned his chair towards the window. Somewhere out there, Steven Hyde was probably pretty damn proud of himself for sliming into Jackie's life again. Probably thinking he'd gotten one over.

A small chuckled escaped his lips. "He's going to wish he'd never met my beautiful princess. Or involved himself with her. Or broken her heart." He lifted his pen to his lips, and his smile broadened. "He's definitely going to wish he'd never done _that_."


	9. A Break

**Disclaimer:** I so don't own. Sigh.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm still technically on a break, but I wanted to write this, so I did. So here it is. Hee hee. Hope you enjoy it! And thank you so much for the reviews! I love 'em. Love 'em. I hope Fez isn't coming across as TOO evil. In this story, believe it or not, hee hee, it isn't my intent. :)

**Warning: **Language a little bit

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 8 – A Break

Me or College, Right Now

_March 19, 7:30 pm, Jackie and Fez's apartment _

Jackie stood in the doorway of her apartment, her body gone stiff. For a moment her only movement, save the jerking breath in her chest, was the opening of her finger. The strap of her purse slipped from them and fell to the floor, landing silently. Her eyes darted around the living room; it had been transformed into a romantic dream. Long, white candles topped by orange and incandescent dancing flames lined each side of the coffee table. In between the groupings of three sat a vase filled with roses the color of red velvet. Two crystal wine glasses were placed in front of the flowers, the wine inside perfectly matching the beautiful tint of the roses. Donny Osmond's silky voice filled the room with complaints of puppy love.

And near the table stood Fez, his already exotic toned skin tanned further by the candlelight, his dark eyes taking in a lovely glow from the flames. His lips rose at the corners, and he held out a single rose. "Jackie, I know you are mad…"

Her lips parted, her throat burned with words, but she couldn't speak because of the churning and tumbling nausea in her stomach. Odd. This moment was one she'd been waiting for her entire life; a breath stealing, mind boggling moment torn straight out of love songs and romantic movies. She'd insisted on it from Michael, but he'd only rarely come close. She'd longed for it from Steven, but he'd never even toed the line.

Finally, _finally,_ a man was giving her what she wanted.

She should be swooning. Purring his name. Rushing to him and kissing him until he was dizzy with love. Instead, all she could think was that this man who was going all out had also torn up her college applications.

"Here. I wanted to show this rose how beautiful you are. And later, I will draw you a bath filled with rose petals, the way you said a good boyfriend should."

_Seduction to make up with her. Seduction not out of love, but to make her forget that tearing paper. _

She closed her eyes. When had she become more than the shallow, shopaholic, materialistic princess her father and Fez both believed her to be? Part of her wished she hadn't changed. Life would be so much easier if she could just smile, run to Fez and accept his offering.

_I want to go to college and he doesn't think I can. Doesn't think I need to. Doesn't want me to. _

Instead, Jackie opened her eyes, stomped towards the beautiful table, took a deep breath and with harsh tufts of breath extinguished each and every candle. She snatched the rose out of Fez's hand and, doing something she never imagined she'd do to such a lovely object, tore the bloom off the stem, ripped the petals and threw them to the ground. "No. This isn't going to make me forget what you did."

Fez frowned. "Then what is?"

Jackie shook her head, throwing her hand wildly in front of her. "Nothing, Fez!" She turned away from him, shaking her head, her eyes now wet. "I'll never forget it."

The way he'd glared at her. The way he'd spoken so coldly to her. _"Oh, I know what I'm going to do, Jacqueline." _The way he'd torn the papers and tossed them in the air like meaningless scraps.

Fez took a deep breath that shuddered, and hesitantly moved to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Then tell me what to do, Jackie! I don't want you to be mad at me, and this is all I know to do for you. You have always said that you dreamed of coming home to a romantically lit room with flowers, candles…what else can I do?"

Jackie pulled away from the touch that felt ugly to her and turned to him. A slow rolling tear tumbled down her cheek but she ignored it. "Fez, I do want this stuff. And it's…it's amazing. But…what I really want right now is for you to support me." She wiped away the tear and reached for his hand. Her eyes met his, and she pleaded with God to let him see into her.

_The way Steven used to. Still does. _

"I really wanna go to college, Fez."

Neither moved, neither hardly breathed. In the silence, each challenged the other with defiant eyes. Finally, Fez's jaw convulsed, and he withdrew his hand from hers. He swallowed repeatedly. "You'll leave me," he said, his voice tight and low. "How can I say that I support something that will take you away from me?"

Jackie looked down at the floor. Such ugly carpeting. Shag. Who in the hell had ever thought that was attractive? Someday she would have hardwood floors, oak or mahogany, in her house. _Her_ house. The thought chilled her spine, but not with fear or hurt, or anger. She raised her head and looked unafraid, unashamed, at Fez. "I'm sorry to hear that, Fez," she said quietly. She shook her head and walked over to the vase of roses. She fingered one, giving it a tiny smile. Such soft petals, like fuzzy silk. Such perfect beauty in the instant, delicate and fleeting. Flowers faded. Romance faded. Nights like these lasted only a night. Her thoughts began to confuse her, and she closed her eyes, her fingers now squeezing the innocent blossom. "I think…Fez, I think we need to take a break."

The words rushed out of her mouth, but felt right. Felt like exactly what she needed. She turned to Fez, and took a ragged breath. "I need to…" Her shoulders lifted. "I just need to think about things."

Fez shook his head, his cheeks flushing, his eyes flaming. "Take a break? You need to think about things?" He began to pace. "No. What you mean is that you need to decide how you are going to dump me. I've heard this speech before. It's not you, it's me. I need space. I KNOW what that means, Jackie!" He pointed at her. "We might as well just break up right now!"

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. "Fez, I just need…"

"No. I am not going to be like Kelso and Hyde. I am not going to sit around and wait for you to make up your pretty little mind between me and college. You choose me or college, right now."

He smirked at her, and she knew that he was bursting with pride. Pride that he'd stood up to her. Pride that he'd cut her down, taken an option away from her.

_Just like he's trying to take college away from me. _

She didn't smile, didn't frown, didn't give in to her urge to scream. Her arms dropped loosely at her side, and her fists unclenched. "Fine. Then consider us broken up."

She turned and headed for the still open door. She heard him calling her as she slammed it behind her, but she didn't stop. Couldn't stop. The adrenaline rushing through her body wouldn't allow her too.

And funny. Instead of feeling broken, she felt stronger.

She smiled and shook her head. Donna had definitely rubbed off on her.

Not Broken UP 

_March 20, 10 am, the Forman basement _

Hyde rolled his eyes and took a swig of beer as Fez continued griping about Jackie and her plans to go to college. The television was on, Charlie's Angels, but he couldn't hear anything that was going on because of the idiot. Not that it mattered much. Watching the chicks run around in their tight little shirts was more than enough entertainment.

"So I told her to choose between college and me, and she chose college!"

Kelso, sitting on the lawn chair and playing with a b.b. gun, shook his head. "Jackie has never been a good chooser, Fez." He looked across the room at Hyde, and gestured at him with the gun. "Remember when she picked Hyde over me? Yeah. That says it all about her choosing skills."

Eric sat on the couch. "Fez, I don't get why you're so against Jackie going to college."

Fez sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I've been to college, Eric, and I've seen the guys there. She will meet some handsome man like Kelso…"

Eric and Hyde glanced at one another and snickered silently.

"And will leave me." He looked down, shaking his head. "I am just a shampoo boy. How can a shampoo boy compete with a gorgeous, muscular college man?"

Hyde took another drink of his beer and stared at the television set, though is stomach recoiled from the beer. Or else the nauseating whining Fez was busy doing. "You know, Fez, maybe if you'd try something like, oh, I don't know, _supporting _her, she wouldn't leave you."

Fez glared at Hyde. "You shut up, Hyde. This is all your fault, anyway. You've been putting crazy ideas in her head." He shook his head and pouted. "College. Jackie does not need college. She is a goddess. Goddesses do not need college."

Hyde shook his head. It was like beating his head against a wall. For whatever reason, whatever insecurity, Fez wasn't about to see the light. And it wasn't as if he wanted to waste any more time trying to show it to the idiot.

_Especially now that they're broken up. Especially now that she might come back to me. _

_God, NO! She can't! I can't…I can't let that…_

_Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT! _

"You stay away from her while I'm in Chicago with Kelso, Hyde."

Hyde smirked and looked at Fez. "Or?"

"Or I'll…" Fez's eyes averted to Kelso. "What will I do, Kelso?"

Kelso smiled and stood up, pointing the gun again at Hyde. "Oh, you'll see, Hyde. We're gonna do some serious planning in Chicago. Well, I mean, when we're not playing with Betsy and stuff." He grinned sexily. "And when I'm not doing it with Brooke."

Fez grinned. "And I will, of course, be supervising."

Eric nodded, rolling his eyes. "So, wait, Fez, if Jackie chose college, doesn't that mean…"

Fez shook his head quickly. "No. We are not broken up."

Eric looked at Hyde, then back at Fez. "But you just said…"

"We are not broken up! We are just…taking a break." Fez nodded. "And when I get home, I am going to convince her that college is a waste of time and her future should be here, with me." His eyes clouded mistily. "She will be my queen, and I, her valiant knight in shining armor."

Hyde's fingers tightened around the now empty can of beer, denting the aluminum fairly severely. He stared at the television screen. "Shut the hell up, Fez, before I kick your ass."

Fez glared at him. "Whatever, Hyde, I do not have to listen to you. You do nothing but screw things up for people." He looked at Kelso. "Come on, Kelso. Let's go pack." He gave a haughty smile to Eric and Hyde. "Good day, gentlemen."

Neither Eric nor Hyde said a word as Fez turned and followed Kelso to the basement door. He turned before exiting and glared at them. Eric rolled his eyes and sighed. "But Fez…"

"I said good day!"

The door slammed, and Eric sighed. "Well, that was…incredibly annoying." He looked at Hyde. "So, you think Jackie should go to college?"

Hyde shrugged, tossing the can he'd smashed to the table, still focusing his eyes on the television. "Yeah, man, why not?" He cleared his throat. "I mean, it might help her, you know? Open her eyes to things besides Donny Osmond and ABBA."

"Yeah, maybe." Eric continued to look curiously at his friend. "I, uh, I've noticed that you guys are getting along much better lately. Anything you wanna tell me about that?"

Hyde didn't move. Right. Like he was going to tell Forman about their newly formed "friendship". Or that ever since Jackie had teased him by giving him that little squeeze he'd been having less than friendly dreams about her. Or that he wanted to strangle Fez breathless for tearing up her college applications. Right.

_Or that the only reason I'm not with her is because her father threatened to kill her. _

It was so damn tempting.

"No, man. I'm just…" He shrugged and forced a smirk Forman's way. "My laziness is finally taking over. I'm too lazy to burn her."

Eric raised an eyebrow, but chose to allow Hyde's excuse to stand. He leaned forward, tapping his fingers on his knees. "Whatever. Hey…" He took a deep breath. "What are you doing in about a year and a half?"

Hyde looked at him. "Did you hear me? Laziness, man. I'll be right here." He tapped the side of his chair.

"Well, the reason I ask…I just wanted to line you up for best man duties." Eric grinned.

Hyde took his glasses off and stared at his best friend. "You and Donna…"

"Not yet. I'm gonna ask her tonight."

"You sure about it? I mean, you're not gonna ditch her again, then show up in her room late at night days later again, are you?"

Eric shook his head. "Nope. I'm sure. We've been through too much…I'm not letting it all slip away from me. Ever. She's…she's the one, man."

That damn ache opened in Hyde's chest again, and he jerked on his chair. He would have sworn to God that Jackie's head, beautiful, radiant smile, shining eyes, had just flown past in the air behind Forman. "That's…." _Focus, man! _He grinned and held a hand out to Eric. "That's awesome, man. I mean it."

Eric relaxed. "And so you'll…"

Hyde nodded. "Yep. I'll be there, man." He scoffed. "Who else are you gonna pick? Fez? Kelso? Please. Fez would keep the rings for himself, and Kelso…he'd probably feed them to Betsy."

They both laughed, and Eric stood up, heading towards the shower. "Another beer?"

Hyde grinned. Odd, he felt sort of…good. Sort of…happy for his friend. "You read my mind."

Probably just the prospect of another beer. Yeah. That had to be it.

Had nothing to do with the fact that Jackie and Fez broke up. That he was gonna be Forman's best man, and that in all likelihood Jackie would be Donna's maid of honor.

Nope. Not at all.

Onion Rings 

_Later that afternoon, the pay phone outside the Hub _

A man nodded and looked around anxiously. "Yeah, yeah, I know. She's in there. I don't know. Writing something. Probably in her journal." His eyes widened, and he turned so he was completely facing the phone. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as the curly haired idiot whose picture he had to carry around walked into the hang out. "Wait, he just showed up. He's going in. You want me to…" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I know what to do. I'll let you know what happens." He hung up the phone and started counting. Didn't want to arouse any suspicion. "Forty nine, fifty."

He rolled his eyes. "This dump better have some decent onion rings," he muttered as he pulled the door open and walked in.

_A car parked across the street from the Hub, same time _

Mackey shifted the car into park and turned to Adams. "Get in there, and see what the hell that asshole is up to."

Adams nodded. "Will do. Hey, can I get some onion rings or something?" He grinned sheepishly. "Haven't eaten in awhile, and my blood sugar gets really low…"

Mackey nodded and waved his hand at him. "Fine. Whatever. Just see what Hyde is up to." As Adams got out of the car, Mackey turned back towards the Hub and squinted, trying to see more clearly through the window. All he could see was a bunch of stupid teenagers hanging out. He shook his head. Bastard sure as hell better not be racking up any sales. He leaned over and opened to the glove compartment, and smiled. Ah, yes. He touched the metal and nodded. Yep. That would do the trick, if necessary.

I Could Use a Break 

_The Hub _

"Hey. What're you doing?"

Jackie looked up and found Hyde standing next to her table, grinning at her. She smiled back. "Redoing my application to UW."

"And you're doing it here? With greasy food all over the place?" He pulled a chair out and sat down. "Yeah, I can see how that'll make a good impression on the admissions board." His grin widened.

Jackie giggled and sat back in her chair. "Yeah, maybe not the smartest move. But I'm only having water, so I figure I should be okay. Plus, I work better when there's lots of noise." He arched an eyebrow at her, and she swatted his arm. "I know what you're thinking, pig!"

"You know it. Hey, you decide on a major yet? Shopping?"

She giggled again. He was in a teasing mood. She loved it when he was in a teasing mood. "Nope. It's gonna be make up and hair care." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I mean, come on. Everyone knows that's my expertise."

He chuckled. "God, you're breaking out the college words already." He grinned, but it faltered. "So…" He looked down. Wasn't so sure he should bring this up. "I, uh…you and Fez. You…you okay?"

Jackie's smile faded and she looked away, partially to hide the fact that she wasn't a broken up as she should be. She'd tried to be, she really had. She'd tried to cry all night, and had only spent a few hours shedding a few tears before falling asleep. Still, her stomach ached. Fez was supposed to be her perfect man. If he wasn't the right guy for her, who was? True, she wanted to go to college. The more she thought of it, the more excited she became.

But she was no good at being alone.

And she wanted so desperately to love someone.

_Someone who believes in me. Like Steven. _

_NO! _

"Jackie?"

She looked up, and the look on Steven's face stopped her heart, stopped the breath in her chest. Those eyes…he'd taken his glasses off, and she could see his eyes…they were soft…just like they used to be. His lips were slightly raised at the corner…just like they used to do when he thought she was being cute.

_I still lo….NO! _

She shook her head and forced a smile. "I…I'm fine. I mean, it's probably just temporary, anyway." She raised her eyebrows. "Unless he keeps on being a jerk about me going to college. 'Cause I'm going, whether he likes it or not." He stared at her, that same half smile on his face, and she flushed. "Steven, stop staring!"

"Sorry," he muttered, averting his eyes. "I'm just…"

"Surprised?"

"Proud." He cleared his throat. Damn it, now was not the time to get all mushy! "I mean, it's just cool that you're so determined. It's…" Guilt built in his stomach. "It's been awhile."

Jackie smiled sadly. "You know what's funny?" she asked, her voice softening. He met her eyes, god, she loved that about him, he always met her eyes. Then again, sometimes she'd hated that, too. "You inspired me." She noticed his hand, resting lonely on the table, just a foot away from her, and before she could stop herself, she reached out.

Both pairs of eyes followed her hand, and both pairs of eyes jumped back up to the other as soon as skin touched skin.

They both swallowed hard. Both parted their lips.

They both struggled to hear over the pounding of their hearts.

Both stared at one another.

Finally, shifting uncomfortably, Hyde pulled his hand away. Damn it, was he sweating? It was frickin' March! He took a deep breath, hoping to cleanse himself. "So…hey, since everyone is gone and all…you wanna come over and…hang out?"

_Damn it, Hyde, what in the hell are you doing? You're just asking for trouble. BIG TIME trouble! _

_You could get her killed. _

Just as he was about to rescind the offer, she flashed that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I could use a break. I mean, god, all these questions you have to answer, just to get accepted into college!" She stood up, still smiling, but this time softer, at him. "I'll see you later?"

Hyde nodded.

She leaned down, before she could stop herself, and brushed her lips against his cheek. "Thank you, Steven," she whispered, just before pressing another tiny kiss to him.

His eyes closed. _Damn it, Zen! Zen! Where the fuck are you, Zen? _

_Across the room _

A man sitting in the corner watched as the beautiful tiny girl kissed the dirt bag. He shook his head. Man, the boss wasn't going to like this at all. Not at all.

A table over, Adams, hiding behind a menu, grinned. "So THAT'S what's gotten into that guy," he mumbled, checking out the hot brunette as she walked out of the Hub, her tight ass swaying enticingly as she did. He noticed that Hyde's eyes were also watching that ass, and he snickered. At least he had good taste in chicks.


	10. Used To

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so VERY much for the reviews! You guys are great, and I really look forward to your reactions. And you're all so sweet...you all make me feel like a competent writer, which is something I aim to be. :) Anyway, I ended this chapter at a really bad place, I'm sorry. It just happened. Hee hee...plus I want you anxious awaiting the next one. I'm evil.

**Warning: **Language

**For Her Sake **

**Chapter 9 – Used To **

It Is NOT a Date 

_Jackie and Fez's apartment _

Her jeans weren't quite as sexy as Olivia Newton John's black satin pants in Grease, but Jackie figured Steven was more of a denim type of guy. She turned around and looked over her shoulder at the reflection in the full-length mirror. The black and tight jeans looked as good as they felt, hugging her backside perfectly, and she grinned. Yep. Michael had once told her that she had a fine, fine ass. "God, I really do," she mumbled to herself, smoothing her hands over the back pockets of the jeans. And Steven had always liked her ass, too. Never said anything, of course, but she'd known. His damn sunglasses didn't hide everything.

She turned back around to face forward into the mirror and began fussing with her black off the shoulder top. She slipped the sleeves just a little further down her shoulder, smiling wickedly. Female skin, in Steven's humble opinion, was a good thing.

"Wait a second." She stopped fixing her top, and her smile disappeared. "What am I doing?" She began pacing her bedroom, shaking her head and wondering if maybe the fact that she'd hardly eaten all day was seriously destroying her brain. "This isn't a date." She sighed, walked back to the mirror and looked at herself again. Dressed to kill, her hair hanging loose in pretty waves, her makeup light but smoky and sexy.

The one problem was that her purpose wasn't to kill anyone with sexiness.

Was it?

She closed her eyes. Maybe she should change, put on a looser pair of jeans, a less provocative shirt. After all, she was only going over to the Forman's house to hang out with Steven.

She cocked her head and smiled. On the other hand, she felt sexy. And feeling sexy was good. Feeling sexy kept her strong. Feeling sexy made her powerful.

And hell. It wouldn't hurt her ego any for Steven to drool all over her, in, of course, his own Zen-like way.

Unless he didn't find her sexy anymore.

She looked down. Had that been the problem? Had that been why he'd stayed with Sam instead of working things out with her? Her eyes burned, but she winced the tears back inside of her. No more of that. She shook her hair over her shoulder and looked at herself in the mirror again. She'd stay dressed like this. Whether Steven found her sexy or not, she felt hot. She felt beautiful.

And maybe that was what mattered.

I Repeat, It Is NOT a Date 

_The Forman kitchen _

Kitty Forman frowned across the table at the young man she'd long ago come to love as her son. He normally had a good appetite, especially for her fried chicken, just like Eric, but tonight, his fork made more trips around his plate than to his mouth. She leaned forward, her forearms resting on the edge of the table. "Steven, you're not eating. Is everything alright?"

Hyde shrugged, his eyes still focused on his plate. "Yeah, everything's just peachy."

Kitty scoffed. "Sweetie, if there's something wrong…"

He shook his head, furrowing his brow. "Nothing's wrong." _Except for the fact that if anything happens and Jackie's dad finds out…damn, Hyde, nothing is going to happen! _He sighed and closed his eyes. Good thing Red wasn't here to see him moping this way. His ass was definitely not in the mood for a foot.

Kitty shook her head. "I don't believe you, but I'll pretend I do." She stood up, picked up the plates and walked over to the sink. "So, Steven, what are you plans for this evening?"

"Jackie's coming over. We're just gonna hang out." Not like there was much else to do in their precious little town, aside from the disco or Roller World. And to both of those, Hyde had only two words; hell no.

"Oh!" Kitty's voice rose in excitement, and she turned to face Hyde, clapping her hands together. "Are you and Jackie getting back together? Because I know that she's been dating Fez, but I just don't think they'll work out." She smiled. "And I know that you've been missing her."

Hyde stared at her. "What? No. No. No. I haven't been missing her." He tried to make a face. Tried. "Breaking up with Jackie was the best thing I ever did."

_At least for her. _

Kitty shook her head and began rinsing dishes. "You say that, Steven, but I know better. A mother knows better." She looked at him, her slight smile falling, her eyes softening into maternal love. "I've seen the way you look at her. And I know you regret what happened between the two of you." She grabbed a dishtowel. "It's not too late, sweetie."

He looked away. Couldn't argue, much as he wanted to, because this was his mother, in all the ways that really mattered. Someday he was even going to call her Mom. Someday.

And she knew him, just like she knew Eric. She had that mother thing, that instinct, that annoyingly mystical ability to know what her children do, think and feel. "I can't get back together with her," he mumbled.

_She'll die. _

"Of course you can get back together with her, Steven. There's no statute of limitations on love, you know."

God, he wanted to tell her. He wanted to scream it, to someone, to everyone. Make everyone understand.

His head snapped back, and he stared at Kitty. "You don't understand. If I get back together with her, I'll kill her."

_He'll kill her. And it will be my fault. I might as well be pointing a loaded gun at her head. _

Kitty smiled and wiped her hands off on the towel before tossing it aside. She shook her head and walked back to the table. "Oh, Steven. Now I know Jackie annoyed you, but you wouldn't _kill_ her." She laughed as she picked up a few more dishes. "You never did before!"

"Mrs. Forman…"

"Steven, you're obviously not going to finish your dinner. Why don't you go get ready for your date?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not a date."

"Is that what you're going to wear for your date, honey? I think you should at least put a clean tee shirt on."

Hyde glanced down at his shirt, and noticed that he'd spilled something on it at some point today. He groaned and stood up. "I repeat, it's not a date!" he said as he, rebellious guy that he was, stomped out of the kitchen.

Stay 

_An hour later, the Forman basement _

They sat next to each other, closer than they should, their legs touching. Both Jackie and Hyde had their arms crossed over the chest; both stared at the television set, and both found it utterly impossible to move even an inch away from the other.

Jackie cleared her throat softly. _Damn it, why did he have to wear that shirt? My shirt?And why does he have to look so freaking good in it? _

Hyde shifted his shoulder. _Yeah, this was a bad idea. Of course it wouldn't be so damn hard…_ He rolled his eyes. Hard. Yeah. Nice word choice. _If she didn't look so fucking hot. _Out of the corner of his eye, he sneaked a peek. She was all in black; off the shoulder shirt with nearly see through sleeves, loose enough to make it obvious she wasn't wearing a bra, tight jeans. _Damn it, I shouldn't have done that. _He shifted in his seat.

Jackie shook her head and closed her eyes. "Why are you making me watch this? You know I hate scary movies." She opened her eyes slightly, only to gasp and drop them into her hand when a disgusting zombie attacked an innocent, beautiful young girl.

Hyde grinned. Aside from her looking so freaking hot and his resulting physical discomfort, so far, hanging out had been cool. "I made you popcorn."

Jackie lifted her head and gave him her patented disbelieving look, her eyebrow arched. "Mrs. Forman made the popcorn."

"Yeah, but I asked her to," Hyde shot back, turning a grin to her. She laughed and elbowed him lightly, and his smile didn't fade as quickly as it should have. Probably because she left it nestled against him. And her touch…god, _her_ touch was exactly what he needed. _Wanted._ "You know, you used to watch these movies without all the griping."

She elbowed him again and gave him a saucy look. "Yeah, but I had an ulterior motive." The right side of her body tingled, urged her to move closer to him. He radiated warmth, and never before in her life had she so wanted warmth. Her stomach tightened. Would she really say what she wanted to if he took the bait?

"Oh? And what exactly was your ulterior motive?"

He took it, and her breath jammed in her chest, but only for a moment, because from seemingly out of nowhere, the Jackie who'd always known how to flirt with Steven revived. She turned a sexy smile to him, her eyes flickering down to his chest. God, that shirt looked so hot on him! "When I was scared, you'd put your arm around me and we cuddled."

Hyde scowled, more for show than for real annoyance. "We did not cuddle. _I _do not cuddle."

"Whatever, Steven." She suppressed a giggle and turned her attention back to the television, immediately squealing and burying her eyes in her hands once more. What kind of a movie was this?

He sighed. She was casting out a sharp hook and waiting to reel him in, he knew that. Just like she always had and probably always would. Pushing him to do things that he didn't want to do. Except that he _did _want to do this. If he was to be honest with himself, most of the things she'd pushed him to do were things he secretly wanted to do.

And he'd missed her doing it.

"God! Steven, change the channel! I can't watch this anymore!"

He snickered at her, her feet on the couch now, her legs drawn up to her chest, her face digging into her knees. "Are you scared?"

_No. No. Damn it, don't do it. Her father. He'll find out. But I want to. God, I want to. It's been so long, and she's here, and she wants to…and I WANT to. _

Her response was a voracious but silent nod.

Before thoughts of the picture in the glove compartment of the El Camino, or the echoes of her father – _I'm even willing to kill her. You want that on your shoulders, Steven? ­– _could stop him, Hyde lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder, gently urging her to curl towards him.

And she did. The little ball of Jackie rolled over to him and melded into his side, her head, as always, landing perfectly on his shoulder. Her bent knees rested on his thigh, the front of her chest pressed against the side of his. He cupped her shoulder with his hand, took a shallow breath, tried to ignore the aching below the belt. "Okay."

Jackie trembled as heat replaced blood in her veins. Steven's hand moved slowly on her shoulder, like the face of an iron, she thought, it was so hot. She nuzzled her head into the spot between his shoulder and neck that even now felt like it had been made for her and her alone. Her heart beat against her chest in a strong but nonsensical rhythm.

_God, I shouldn't do this, but…it feels so good! _

She opened her eyes when his fingers abandoned her shoulder and appeared on the back of her head, buried in her hair. Each finger made gentle, small circles, with just enough pressure on her head to make her smile. "I used to love it when you did that," she said, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy, drooping slightly.

Hyde smiled, his eyes locked on the television screen, whatever resided inside his body, organs, soul, whatever, all of it shaking with nerves. "Yeah, well, how about now?"

"Mmmm, I still love it."

His eyes closed. Why did she have to purr her words like that? Low, soft, sexy… He squirmed on the couch. He should put a stop to this. Shove her off of him. Get up, leave, never go near her again. God, was that his heart he heard in his ears? Was _she_ really doing this to him? He'd spent the last several months treating her like shit, talking himself into hating her… She sighed, one of those sweet tiny little ones that she used to do when he kissed her.

_I wonder if she still would. _

"Jackie." He nudged his shoulder up. Fuck it. Fuck her father, fuck Fez, fuck everything. She was here. He was here. And god…whatever they'd discovered in one another that summer right here in the basement was sure as hell still here. At least for him.

She raised her head, and when her eyes met his, her heart reached the speed of light. "Ste…" Her voice failed. Her defenses were faltering, falling to pieces at her feet. Her body ached for his. The weakness in her limbs left her dizzy.

"You used to love it when I did this, too."

The look on his face as he approached her seared itself into her brain, so even when her eyes closed, she saw him. Though when hands cupped her cheeks, her mind screamed warnings, though she heard a million alarm bells as clearly as she heard the screaming zombie victim on the television, she arched her neck to him. And the instant his lips, so familiar, so warm, so soft, touched hers, she opened her mouth and deepened the caress.

His tongue darted to hers, and as they tangoed, the couple shifted, turning their upper bodies towards one another so to get a closer hold. Her arms sought his shoulders, her hands plunging into the back of his hair. His hands slid from her cheeks to her neck, then to her shoulders.

She released her breath to him, pressing her lips as sensually as she could. She was lost. Lost in him again. Lost in the passion, in the feeling that his lips against hers stirred in her down to her curling toes.

He returned his breath to her and moved his hands to her waist. The heat in her mouth, the play of her soft tongue with his made the blackness behind his closed eyes spin, and he slowly, on instinct, began to push her backwards.

The sound of feet on the stairs, gaining in volume, broke Jackie and Hyde apart. Jackie pulled back, her face flushed, her eyes wide, while Hyde grimaced as he resumed his former position on the couch, just as Kitty Forman reached the bottom of the stairs.

Jackie had to giggle when Hyde took a magazine from the table and laid it over his lap. She covered it with her hand, but he glared at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I just thought you kids might want something to drink, so I brought you some nice, cold sodas."

Hyde forced a smile at her as she placed the sodas on the table in front of them. He knew her game. She was spying. She wanted to see how the "reconciliation" was going. "Thanks, Mrs. Forman."

Jackie, her breath still jerky, her head still light, smiled too. "Thank you, Mrs. Forman."

Kitty looked back and forth between the two, and laughed. "Well, I didn't interrupt anything, did I? You both look flushed. I haven't seen you look this way since…well, since that day I caught you kissing in front of the refrigerator." She gasped. "Oh! Were you kissing? Are you back together?"

Jackie looked away. The lust of the kiss was gone. Back together. No. Of course they weren't. This was just some stupid thing, some fluke. He'd only kissed her because he was bored. Or something. And she'd only kissed him because it had been so long…and ever since he'd picked Sam…

_He picked Sam. Remember that, Jackie? He picked her. Not you. And Sam was the first girl he ever loved. NOT you. Not you for anything, Jackie. Except an easy lay, apparently. That must have been what he was hoping for tonight. And like the idiot I am, I almost gave it to him. _

She stood up, cold and bitter pain quickly replacing the heat of his touch. She shook her head at Mrs. Forman. "No, we're not, Mrs. Forman, and you know what? I need to go."

Hyde stood as well, and forgot that his pseudo mother was still in the room. His stomach was turning with panic; she couldn't leave, not now. Not when he'd kissed her and she'd kissed him, and it felt almost the way it used to. "Wait, just…" The look on her face, her downcast eyes and trembling lower lip…he knew what she was thinking. Of Sam. That he'd picked another woman. That he'd claimed that other woman had been his first love instead of her. He knew her.

If only he could tell her what he was really thinking.

"Just stay, okay?"

Mrs. Forman laughed nervously. "Well, I think I should probably leave and let you two…do whatever it is you're doing!"

Another giggle, and the footsteps going up were decidedly quicker than they'd been coming down.

Hyde stared at Jackie, who was still looking at the ground, now biting her lower lip. He smiled faintly. She didn't know what to do. She wanted one thing, thought she should do another. "Stay. I'll do my best to keep my hands off you," he teased, hoping against hope that she'd appreciate the implication. She arched an eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll watch whatever you want to."

Despite herself and the cold pain still lingering, Jackie lifted a smile. She looked at the shirt, the one he'd given her so long ago. She thought about how he'd told her she could do anything she wanted. And how he'd just massaged her scalp, just kissed her with a sweetness that he'd die if anyone else knew existed. He still let her know, despite everything. And for some reason, that made the kiss okay. That made her staying okay. "Fine. I feel sorry for you, though. It's gonna be tough. I mean, I am irresistible," she teased back, returning to the couch and flopping down. She glanced at him, and he was giving her that soft, half smile, the one he gave her when he thought she was being cute.

The one that made her insides shake. Then and now.

Somewhere inside of him, the Steven only she knew about was still there.

That's why she was staying. Of course it was. What else could it be?

Don't 

An hour later, they were in the same situation. Sitting too close, unable to move. They'd watched stupid tv shows and made fun of them, laughed with one another and not mentioning the kiss at all. Neither wanted to say anything about it. Neither wanted to deal with anything about it. And neither really wanted the night to end.

Donny and Marie were on, singing about being a little bit country, a little bit rock and roll, and out of the corner of Jackie's eye, she could see Steven cringing. She grinned. "What's the matter, Steven?"

Hyde shook his head in disgust. What in the hell had been thinking? Letting her watch Donny and Marie? Just so she'd stay? God, what was wrong with him? He looked over at her, and the impulse to throw something hard at the t.v. vanished. God damn, she was beautiful. He smirked. "I'm scared. Donna and Marie are worse than zombies."

Jackie giggled, and without thinking, put her arms around his shoulders. "Come here, you big baby."

Their eyes met, and only a few seconds passed before she'd pulled his lips to be hers once again. A few more, and he'd pushed her so she was on her back. All the while, their lips joined as if parting would kill them both. As if the other had become essential for literal life.

_Just like it used to be. _

Jackie stiffened as the thought occurred to her. Used to be. _USED_ to be. She pulled back, her mind reeling with memories of good and bad, joy and pain, all tossed together and leaving her helpless for coherence. "Don't," she whispered when he tried to kiss her again. Her breath rasped in short pants, and she looked away from him. "We can't."

Hyde tried to catch his breath, tried to read her. He stared down at her pinkened cheeks, her swollen lips, her averted eyes. "Why not?" he whispered, his voice hardly sounding. It was too much. The desire for her was full force, burning him to insanity, and he couldn't fight it. He touched her shoulder gently with his lips, only to be rewarded with a strong push off the couch. He tumbled to the floor and cussed. "Damn it, Jackie!"

She scampered off the couch and over him, heading towards the door.

"Jackie, god damn it, don't!" He managed to get to his feet before she left and grabbed her arm, turning her back to him.

She shook her arm away, and tears now filled her eyes. "I just…I have to go, Steven. I can't…this just….you and…..Sam….I just….I don't know…."

Hyde shook his head and spread his hands out. "What are you trying to say, Jackie?"

"I can't do this! I can't kiss you like that! Not anymore! Not ever again!" Jackie glared at him. "And you keep making me!"

"_I _keep making _you_?" he spat.

The Zen had abandoned him, but Hyde still had anger on his side. He looked her up and down, in that outfit he was sure she'd chosen on purpose. To see if he still found her sexy. To see if he still wanted her. And fuck, he'd fallen prey to her little trap. Gotten caught. Now that she'd won her prize, she was done.

Whatever the hell they'd discovered between them that summer in this basement might still be there for him, but all that was there for her was the need for revenge.

He shook his head, wanting to just walk away without saying anything, but the pain in his chest was too much to bear. "Whatever, Jackie. I didn't make you do anything. Just like you didn't make me do anything. I kissed you because I freaking wanted to, okay? You happy now? I admitted it. I wanted to kiss you! Just like I want to…" The widening surprise of her eyes cut him off, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

And then he turned and walked to his bedroom.

The slam of his door made her jump, and Jackie slowly turned. She looked at the door leading to the outside stairs. She looked towards Steven's bedroom.

His voice echoed in her head. He wanted to kiss her? And what else did he want to do?

Her entire body trembled with half warm, half chilled goosebumps.

She had two choices. The outside stairs, or Steven's bedroom.

She wasn't sure which choice was right.

Why had he wanted to kiss her? Was it because of how she was dressed? Or…he'd been so sweet to her lately…could it be…was it even possible…now that she and Fez were over, was he thinking…

Her eyes blinked closed, then open. Her heart skipped a few beats, and her lips curved upwards at the corners. It might be the wrong choice. It might lead to something she'd regret later, who the hell knew at this point.

But she had to. She had to know why.

She took a deep breath, smoothed down the front of her blouse, tossed her hair over her shoulders and followed Steven to his bedroom.


	11. Still Do

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

**Author's note: **Okay, I hope this chapter makes sense, and that Jackie and Hyde and their actions make sense. I hope so. Just a warning, I hate writing smut, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. I only did because it's necessary to the story. Plus, I think you guys deserve some heat between our favorite couple. Thanks SO much to those of you reading and reviewing! I am going to try to do better about updating. Hope you enjoy!

**Warning: **Language and sex, so the rating should be R plusish. :)

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 10 - Still Do

Before she could change her mind, Jackie pushed Steven's door open and walked in. "Steven, I need to ask you…some…thing…." Her words broke off, and she frowned. Steven was throwing stuff into a box on the floor, a box on which she saw her own handwriting. _My Steven box._ She watched as he tossed a candle, a purple candle that she knew was lavender scented, into the box, his face flushed.

"Get the hell out of here, Jackie," he hissed, turning back and going back to his dresser. He nearly took the drawer he opened out of his tracks, and dug around in it, ignoring the shirts that overflowed and fell to the floor. _Stupid bitch. She trapped me, and I let her. Now she just wants to rub my face in how she's going back to Fez and how he'll worship her and how she'll…damn it, no! _

Jackie shook her head, her entire body chilled with confusion. "Steven," she said softly, unable to yell even in response to his anger. "What are you doing?" She watched him toss pictures in the box, must have been pictures of them that he'd kept. _He kept all this stuff? _Next he added a scarf that she'd thought she'd lost. And then a pile of folded papers, notes, probably, from school.

He didn't look at her and continued his quest. He had to get rid of her. All of her. Every single thing in this room that reminded him of her, he had to destroy. Should have done it a long time ago. "I'm getting rid of you," he said coldly. "Getting rid of every fucking thing that reminds me of you, okay?" He stopped moving and glared at her, the fuzzy pink pillow he'd just dug out from under his bed slipping out of his fingers and to the floor. "You happy now? Happy now that you know I kept all this crap?"

Jackie shook her head. He was angry, and she wasn't sure why. It couldn't be just because she'd stopped their make out session. Couldn't be only that. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because you trapped me. And I let you."

She looked at him, wide-eyed, her mind turning circles in an effort to figure out what he was thinking. "Trapped you? How? Steven, I just wanted to…"

He stepped towards her, his chest rising and falling with heated breath he couldn't control. He gestured towards her with a finger, outlining her body. "You came over wearing that. You flirted with me…"

Jackie pointed at him, her own anger beginning to stir. "You flirted with me, too, Steven!" She inched forward towards him.

He ignored her, but took another step to her. "You kissed me…"

"You kissed me first, Steven!" Another few inches closer.

He took his glasses off and dropped them, and Jackie shivered. The heat in his eyes made the blue even deeper, even brighter, and his glare penetrated her to her bone marrow. "Steven…"

He stepped closer, now they were only separated by a few measly inches. His words were tense, spit from his mouth as rhythmically and uncontrolled as bullets fired by a five year old "I kissed you because I want you, Jackie." Her eyes widened, and he smirked sarcastically. "Yeah, that's right. You happy? Wasn't that what you were after? To see if you could still get me going? Well, you can, okay? You fucking can!"

They stood in silence, Jackie stunned, her lips parted, her eyes searching the very un-Zen like expression on Steven's face. Hot dampness gathered behind her eyes, and she slowly shook her head. Her mind was light, full of fog; this was all so unexpected and…unbelievable. "That's not…Steven, I just…I kissed you because…" She trailed off.

_Because I love you, Steven. I kissed you because I still love you. _

He snorted. "You kissed me," he said, his voice low and slightly more controlled, though the twitches in his jaw told her that his mood was anything but calmed. "Because you wanted to make me pay. Because you want to get back at me. Because you think I'm a heartless bastard who ran off to Vegas and married a stripper instead of you." He turned away from her and walked to the corner of the room. He dropped his forehead into his hand; why in the hell did his skin feel like it was burning off? Why were his temples pounding so hard he was starting to see bright spots behind his closed eyes?

_Because I'm exhausted. Fucking exhausted. And completely losing it. _

"But Steven…" A sob escaped, choking her words. "Steven, you did that. You DID that." She started to cry, her heart recalling the utter destruction she'd experienced when Sam had walked in the Forman's front door. "You did marry someone else. And you stayed with her." She winced, the tears rushing now, and she looked at he ground. "Instead of me."

Hyde turned around. "You never asked me why. You never once asked me why, Jackie! You just assumed that it was just because I'm an asshole and wanted to hurt you." His heart pounded furiously, odd, because the rest of his body felt dead. One push…his flesh would fall apart. One kiss, and he was imploding. And helpless to stop it.

Jackie looked up, and despite the thick layer of tears covering her eyes, she saw him. Saw something in his face, some heaviness, some desperateness, some _pain_, that made everything seem wrong. Made everything she'd believed about their break up, about him, about them, seem completely backwards and twisted and corrupted. Her heart skipped a beat. "Then tell me why, Steven," she whispered, her voice cracking. "Tell me why."

He closed his eyes and swallowed. He wanted to. Tell her everything. The nights of guilt, of missing her, of doing the noble thing had caught up to him. Being with her, spending time with her the last little while, being friends with her…and then kissing her, feeling her body close to his…he wanted to tell her. And the words were there, right on his tongue.

He shook his head. "I can't," he muttered.

He could see it; Jackie laying on the ground, her tiny body sprawled in death, and a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead. He saw it every single god damn night.

Jackie stared at his back. Led Zeppelin. His favorite band. His favorite tee shirt. The one he'd given her. Somewhere, underneath all the crap of the last year or so, that boy was still there. Her Steven, her Puddin' Pop was still there. And suffering. She'd never realized it, never thought about it, never considered it. But this, his show of emotion, so rare, told her that he was hurting for some reason.

And she felt it in her blood.

She knew she shouldn't. Knew she shouldn't allow this to happen, allow herself to want to comfort him, to touch him and make him feel better.

She couldn't stop herself. This was Steven. Her Steven. Always hers, no matter what slutty whores tried to claim him. She knew better. She knew Sam had never seen this side of him. She knew no one had ever seen this side of him, except her.

_He's mine…always mine. _

She went to him, and hesitantly placed her hands on his waist. His body jerked slightly, but he didn't pull away, and she rested her forehead on the back of his right shoulder. "You can talk to me, Steven. About anything." She slid her hands around him, to his stomach, and closed her eyes, moving herself closer to him, leaning into him. SO strong, and so warm, so him. Her fingers spread on his firm stomach, and she felt him tremble. His shirt…her shirt…felt so soft.

And she wanted it back. She wanted him back, if only for this night. If only for this one tiny moment. Maybe she could convince him…maybe they could fix this…together.

He exhaled, trying to calm himself, trying to find control. Damn Zen had abandoned him. Somehow, she'd finally completely destroyed it. He looked down at her hands on him. "Jackie, don't," he said quietly, weakly, with no energy, no demand like he'd normally so easily inflect his voice with. Probably because he didn't really want her to stop touching him. He winced. Her hands made tiny circles, and arousal burst forward in aching heat. "God, just…if you don't want to…just…" He groaned when her tiny hands moved up to his chest. Yeah, he wasn't gonna be able to stop this if she kept it up.

"You're wearing my shirt, Steven." She took her hands off of him, despite her desire to touch him until eternity ended, and with a flush in her entire body, she backed away. "I wanna wear it." Her heart raced, and her fingers shook, but she managed to grasp the hem of her shirt. "Please." The desire in her became desperation, and she bit her lip as she took her shirt off and tossed it away. She looked down and struggled with the zipper on her jeans, cussing under her breath when it stuck.

He turned, either to complain that she'd stopped touching him or to order her away, and instantly, his eyes locked on her naked skin. His ability to breathe or feel anything except the heat of his body disappeared, and he stood still while she pushed the jeans off her legs. Her breasts, her legs…all bare…and right there…feeding his hunger. "Jackie," he said, his voice low and nearly a growl. His eyes drank her, her round breasts she'd always feared were too small, but that he'd always found more arousing than any other rack in the world. Her legs, short yet long, and smooth, and soft…firm and strong.

_Screw it. Screw it all. Who cares why she's doing this. I just…god damn it, I want her. So fricking bad! _

"Please, Steven." She shivered, all of her body covered in the delight and near fear of his eyes on her. "I just…I want…the shirt."

She chewed on her lower lip and closed her eyes, and for some reason, that tiny hint of vulnerability brought some control back to him. He smirked, though the hardness below his belt was beginning to torture. "What if I don't want to give it to you?" he said, with a wicked smirk. "What are you gonna do then, huh?"

And to his pleasure, she reacted the way he knew she would, the way she always had to his sexually charged dares; with her own.

Jackie smiled as sexily as she could, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She arched her back, and when Steven's eyes instantly dropped, she licked her lips. "In that case," she purred, walking slowly to him, swaying her hips and cursing herself for doing it, since it only made the dampness between her legs ache more. "I guess I'll have to take it off of you myself."

She reached him, and tugged upwards on the hem of the shirt.

Their eyes locked, and he let her take the shirt off, raising his arms to help her. She meant to back up, to put the shirt on, to tease him and seduce him. But his hands touched her bare waist, softly, and the look in his eyes stopped her.

He swallowed, his body burning, and yet, he wanted her to understand. Somehow. Without having to say a word. He wanted her to know that this wasn't just a chance to have sex with her. "Jackie," he said roughly, his voice cutting, as raw as the hole in his chest had been the past several months. Gently, he pulled her body to his.

Jackie's fingers opened and released the shirt, and tears filled her eyes. Her chest pressed against his, bare skin against bare skin, and the sensation was both sexually thrilling and emotionally walloping. She stared up at him, at the blue eyes that looked at her with the sweetness and love she still remembered at night. Seeing it again took all her sanity away, and she couldn't care less. She wanted him. So much. "Steven," she whispered back.

They kissed, softly, slowly. Her hands flattened on his stomach, moved just as languidly up his chest to his shoulders.

"I want you," he whispered, breaking the kiss, keeping his eyes closed, his brow furrowed, his lips only half an inch from hers. "Damn it, Jackie…I can't help it, I just…I want you."

Jackie smiled, her eyes also closed, her lips reaching for him. "I want you, Steven. I want you so much!"

And suddenly, the fire was back. They kissed until both were left breathless. She pulled away and reached down to fumble with the fly of his jeans. He pushed her panties down her body, and somehow, they managed to strip one another. Jackie turned to walk to the bed, but found herself pulled back into Steven's body. She groaned and threw her head back as his lips meandered her extended neck, and his hot erection thrust lightly into her rear end. His hands cupped her breasts, teasing the centers with plucking fingertips. "Oh god, Steven…" Reluctantly, she pulled away and turned, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the cot.

The couple fell to it, kissing, touching, searching for pleasure, searching for comfort, searching for each other, searching for them. His hands touched her everywhere; her legs, her stomach, her breasts, shoulders, face, ass, everywhere. Hers moved the same way, seeking every inch of Steven Hyde.

"Jackie," he moaned as she sucked wildly on his neck. His hand moved to her thighs, sneaking in between them, and he teased her, making her lift her body and cry his name. "God, it's been so long." He took his hand away, and replaced it with his erection.

Jackie's eyes opened wide, her mouth fell open as he filled her, and she gasped. "Steven!"

Their eyes locked, as joined as the rest of their two bodies were.

He moved slowly, every inch of him touching each little pocket of wet desire inside of her. She nodded. "Yes, god, yes, Steven," she whispered, encouraging him.

His hand brushed her cheek. Her hands gripped his biceps. His lips pecked her nose, her chin, then landed on her lips.

The pleasure was building, their touches sped, breathing became an impossibility, until he withdrew from her, backing up to his knees and hovering over her.

Jackie winced. The throbbing inside her now felt empty and cold, and ached for his hardness and heat. She panted, tried to think coherently, tried to see him through her passion-fogged eyes. "Steven? What's…are you…"

He smiled. "Just looking at you," he said huskily. His eyes trailed over her body, spread open for him, her breasts heaving, her skin flushed, her hands roaming restlessly in what he could tell she thought was a poor replacement for his. All of it for him. "I just…I have to look at you for a minute."

Jackie smiled; his voice was so soft, so sincere. As if he was seeing more than just her naked underneath him. As if he was seeing her, the way he used to. "Steven…" But the pain between her legs screamed, and she moaned, kicking her heels against the bed. "Steven, please!" she begged. "It…god, it…" She lifted her hips, seeking some relief, even from just the air above her. She lifted them again, and again. "God, it hurts!"

_God, Steven, being without you hurts so bad! _

Her need fueled his, and he collapsed back down to her, immediately pressing into her again. His head burrowed in her neck; he whispered in her ear. "I know, god, Jackie, I know."

_I know it hurts. It hurts every fucking day, Jackie. _

Jackie pressed her hips up to his, taking him in as deeply as she could, feeling his manhood all the way to her heart. "Better, so much better," she panted, her hands gripping his backside and pushing him into her. Her eyes closed.

He nodded. He knew. He understood. "So much better," he responded, hardly able to breathe his words. "So much better, Jackie…Jackie…"

_Jackie…god, this is so good…being with you…so much better than her. So much better than anyone. _

Afterwards, Jackie looked up at him. He hovered, still inside her, his eyes darting between hers. She smiled, but her eyes were teary. Nothing had ever felt this way, and she wasn't sure what to say. This had been so much more than sex. So much more even than making love. "Steven," she whispered, her voice hoarse. His look was still soft, almost adoring, at her, and he kept pressing tiny kisses to her lips, and yet, she wasn't sure. "Should I…I mean, do you want me to…"

"Stay," he said, swallowing in an effort to comfort his slightly sore throat. He wasn't used to so much heavy breathing anymore. Or so much grunting of someone's name. "Just stay."

Later, Jackie sat on top of a sleeping Steven. She had the shirt on, and she just watched him. He hadn't moved but to shift when she'd settled on his lap, and that made her smile. He was still a deep sleeper. She liked that hadn't changed about him. She traced a heart through his chest hair and said a quick prayer that this night would never end. It had been so long since she'd felt this way, with him, and the fact that she'd so easily soaked it so completely in didn't surprise her.

Hyde's eyes flickered open, and he found to his pleasure, the weight of a tiny 95 pound brunette on his body. He smiled. "Hey." His eyes grazed over her. "You put the shirt on."

She nodded. "Yeah. You used to like me in it."

He nodded and reached up to finger the hem of it. "Still do."

They looked at one another, until Hyde couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled her down to him, and the feeling of her breasts beneath the shirt against him made him groan. "Yeah, Jackie, I still do," he whispered, just before kissing her. His hands moved to her backside, and he broke the kiss. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You put your panties back on."

Jackie giggled. She stroked his cheek and nibbled at his jawline. "Yeah, well, you used to like to take them off."

He grinned. "And you used to like it when I did this." He smacked her incredibly fine ass.

She giggled louder. "Still do, Puddin' Pop!"

He rolled her over, she squealed, and he shut her up in the way both of them used to and still did like the best.


	12. Afterglow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Author's Note:** I've finished my fanfic contest fic, so I'll be concentrating again on this and Frames (which I'm going to work on next, so look for it soon). Thank you to everyone for reading, and especially to those of you who review. You guys say such sweet things, and I can only hope I actually deserve them. Enjoy this chapter, because, well, you know me. Hee hee:)

**Warning:** Language

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 11 - Afterglow

Look Like an Angel 

Hyde had seen a painting of a sleeping angel once, hell if he could remember when or where. He did remember the splayed hair so dark against the white backdrop, the pinkish skin, the peace and quietness of the angel's features. As he lay on his side and gazed down at the sleeping Jackie, a soft smile, the kind he tried to never let anyone see, crossed his lips. That painted angel was no match for the live one in his bed who exhaled her life's breath in sweet, kittenish sighs. Her lips, a rose shade of pink, parted every so often, and his heart flipped every time she mouthed his name, every time she made even the tiniest of sounds.

His fingers hesitantly combed over the raven-shaded hair fanning her shoulder. "Jackie," he whispered.

His mind, as muddled as loving her had left it, worked overtime. _What now? Are we back together? Is that even possible? And what in the hell am I supposed to do about her father? Maybe he's forgotten. Maybe he doesn't give a rat's ass anymore. She hasn't talked much about him lately; maybe he's gone back to being gone all the time. Yeah. Yeah, I bet he has. Besides, if we get back together, I'll be around to protect her. Yeah. _

_Yeah. Sure. Right. _

All he really knew for sure was that he wanted her. Wanted to be with her. Felt like he was seeing light for the first time in ages, only because he'd just been inside her.

"I know you're watching me sleep, Steven."

He grinned. She was struggling to contain a smile, struggling to keep her eyelids down. "No, I'm not."

That did the trick. Her eyes opened, and she smiled up at him. "Yes, you are," she retorted. "I always knew it when you watched me sleep." She rolled over to her side and cuddled into Hyde. Her hands settled on his chest, and she sighed softly when his arms encircled her. "And I can't really blame you, 'cause I look like an angel when I sleep."

It was like she could read his mind, and he shook his head. _How in the hell does she do that? _He slowly ran the palm of his hand up and down her back. Crap, he loved her back. Her skin was so soft and pure, and the indent of her spine, for some reason, was incredibly sexy to him. "Oh yeah? How do you know that? You watch yourself sleep or something?"

She giggled. "It's just a given, Steven."

"Of course it is," he said, still grinning, but not in that sarcastic way he usually did. Not mocking. Not in response to a well placed burn. This grin even felt different. His eyes felt different, saw different. Maybe it was just the afterglow of hot sex, but he felt…Only one word seemed to fit. Lovesick. Yep. Definitely lovesick. No wonder he felt both at peace and knotted up with want. He stared at her, her lovely, exotic features. She looked like a Russian fairy. Delicate, fragile, but so stable, exuding strength and truth. His truth. Or what used to be his truth. And maybe could be his truth again. Maybe. Or something stupid and pansy like that. "You're beautiful," he said before he could stop himself.

If she hadn't already been lying down, Jackie would have fainted. Words like that from Steven…and now, after all the hate and pain between them…Instead of fainting, she started to cry. "Steven," she whimpered. His fingers traced her jaw, her cheek, but it was too much. So long she'd hurt, so long she'd felt his hate, and now he was with her. Now he'd just touched her as if he still loved her. Her eyes closed. "I missed you so much, Steven." Her hands gripped his shoulders tight. No matter what, this time he wasn't going to retreat from her. "Did you…did you miss me?"

Hyde watched her, her eyes squeezed closed just as a vice squeezed his heart. Of course she was afraid of his answer. How could she not be? He stopped the train of tears on her right cheek with a fingertip. "Jackie, look at me." She opened her eyes, and he grinned. "I missed seeing you naked." Before she could protest, and the look on her face told her she was going to, he closed her lips with the same finger he'd caught her tears with. His smile faded, and for the first time in too long, he lost himself in those mismatched eyes. "Jackie." He brushed his lips over hers. "I missed you." His lips hovered hardly above her mouth. "You have no idea how much."

He kept her quiet with another deep kiss, and tried not to remember just why he'd had to miss her so much.

Jackie sighed, this time her eyes closing in pleasure while Steven's kisses moved to her neck. "Steven…" She arched her back, pulling on his body to get him closer, until a very unbecoming and not at all sexy growling came from her stomach.

Hyde stopped kissing her and looked at Jackie's flushing face, chuckling. "Hungry?"

She rolled her eyes and swatted at him. "Well, sorry, but I haven't eaten since the popcorn last night." She looked away, but her giddiness from spending the night in Steven's bed almost forced her to giggle.

He turned her face back and nodded. "And I'm pretty sure we worked off that popcorn about seven hours ago." He kissed her forehead. "You wanna go upstairs? I bet Kitty has breakfast ready."

Jackie pouted playfully. "You should bring me breakfast in bed."

"Why should I do that?"

She pushed his chest. "Because, I just spent the last twelve hours satisfying your dirty urges, that's why!" Her smile turned sheepish and she squirmed beneath him. "And…I'm kind of…sore."

Hyde nodded proudly. "So, what you're saying is, you can't walk." He laughed and trapped her swatting hand on his chest. "Fine, fine." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "I'll get you breakfast. But this is the one and only time, so you'd better figure out how to walk after twelve hours in my bed." Probably safer, anyway, if Jackie stayed down here. He'd be spared the lectures on the "birds and the bees".

Jackie shook her head as he walked to the door. "You're assuming that I'll ever spend twelve hours in your bed again." She rolled over onto her stomach and gave him her best sexy grin when he reached the doorway. "I'm not sure that's a guarantee."

He winked at her. "Oh, it is. Trust me. It is."

Thank You 

Hyde's good humor evaporated by the time he reached the kitchen.

_If he finds out…damn it, what in the hell am I gonna do? I can't tell her. I can't be with her. What am I gonna tell her? Thanks for the sex, now get the hell out of my life. Yeah. Sure. _

Damned thoughts he didn't want to have. Thoughts he couldn't deal with. Not now. Not when Jackie was naked in his bed. Not after being with her again and tasting her and feeling her, and remembering her.

He slowly walked towards the kitchen. If he were to get her to stay away from him again, and therefore not incur the wrath of her psycho father, he'd have to do something drastic. Tell her he was heading back to Vegas to find Sam. Tell her he just wanted a few more lays from her. He'd have to break her heart. Again.

And it just wasn't something he wanted to do.

He sighed heavily and walked into the kitchen. Just as he'd told Jackie, Kitty Forman stood by the stove, dishing eggs and bacon onto two plates. "Hey."

Kitty turned and smiled brightly. "Well, good morning, Steven. Here. I'm just fixing breakfast for you and Jackie."

He smiled, then frowned. How in the hell did she know that Jackie hadn't left last night? And why was she grinning and not screaming about the Playboy mansion and baby Jesus? It had to be a trap. "What? No, Mrs.Forman. Jackie's not here. I just need breakfast for me."

She shook her head. "Now, Steven, I'm not stupid. I know that Jackie didn't leave last night. Her car is still parked outside the house." She picked up the two plates and held them out to the young man. "And you don't have to tell me you slept out on the couch. I know you didn't." She smiled, and her eyes became a bit teary. "I'm just so glad the two of you are back together. You haven't been happy in so long, and I know she makes you happy, I don't pretend to know why, though." She laughed. "Here. Take this down to her."

Hyde smiled, giving up. Might as well. Kitty wouldn't believe any of his excuses.

Kitty pushed the kitchen door halfway open, but turned to him. "I'm just glad Red was away in Milwaukee." She raised an eyebrow. "I could hear you two all the way up in my bedroom!" She tried to look scolding. "Now, get down there before I have to be a good mother and talk to you about the birds and the bees."

Hyde snickered. "Okay, Mrs. Forman." She turned to go. "Mrs. Forman?"

"Yes, honey?"

He shrugged. "Just…thank you." Whatever he decided to do about Jackie, about him and Jackie, he'd always have last night, those amazing hours they'd spent together. And Kitty had let him have that time.

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, honey, you're welcome. See, isn't it nice to have a nosy mother who loves you?"

He grinned. "Yeah. It is."

She left still smiling, and he sighed, his own falling. The phone rang.

"Steven, can you please get that?"

"Sure." He put the plates down on the counter and walked over to the phone. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Steven Hyde."

Hyde's stomach tensed. "Yeah, that's me." His fingers tightened around the phone.

"You've forgotten our conversation in Las Vegas, apparently."

Hyde closed his eyes and swallowed hard. The voice was cold, hard, ruthless. Jackie's father.

"I haven't forgotten."

Hyde opened his mouth, his eyes still sealed, and tried to say something. His throat was suddenly dry, too dry, and he couldn't speak.

"You agreed to stay away from her, Steven. And I'm going to hold you to that agreement, no matter what it takes. Did you not believe what I told you in Vegas? Go to the front of the house and look out the window."

Numbly, Hyde set the phone down and walked through the kitchen door. He walked to the windows behind the organ and pushed the curtains open. Across the street, there was a black Lincoln parked. As he watched, the driver's side window rolled down, and he saw a vaguely familiar face. One of the guys who had kidnapped him in Vegas. The big one. Sammy, or something. The guy smiled when he noticed Hyde, and discreetly raised a gun just high enough for Hyde to see it.

_Holy shit…they're watching me. Her. Both. _

Barely holding in the vomit, he let go of the curtains and went back to the kitchen. His limbs, all of them, stiffened, felt cold. He picked the phone back up. "I…" Throat was still too dry. And now it burned, just like his eyes did.

"I'm watching you, and her, Steven. I know what she's up to. I know you've somehow weasled yourself back into her life. And I don't like it. Did Sammy show you the gun?"

Hyde nodded and choked out a "yes".

"I meant what I said, Steven. I. Will. Kill. Her. I will do anything to keep her away from scum like you."

He closed his eyes, and there she was. Her sweet face smiling at him, those eyes full of love for him that hadn't died even though he'd put her through hell. He heard her sighing his name as she took him inside of her, trusting him even though he'd shattered her life.

"Finish with her today. Do whatever you have to do to make her stay away from you, or…you know what will happen. I'm watching both of you, Steven. And apparently you don't seem to think I'm serious. I'm deadly serious, Steven."

The line went dead, and Hyde dropped the phone. He looked at his hand, shaking hard just as his heart seemed to be doing.

_I killed her. _

I Don't Want to Talk

Jackie lay in Steven's bed, smiling as she stared up at the ceiling. Occasionally, she'd closed her eyes. Her body would summon the memory of his touch, and she'd shiver. Her entire body felt different, whole again after having been shattered, and she was so warm, despite the cold in the dingy room. Thoughts in the back of her mind, like lingering hurt over Sam, guilt about Fez, and questions of what she was going to do about both of them were there, but she dismissed them for the moment. Right now, she wanted to enjoy Steven. Enjoy being Jackie with Steven again, something much more than her father or Fez or anyone else thought she was.

The door opened, and she sat up, not bothering to hold the blanket to her chest. Steven walked in, carrying a plate, and she grinned. "That was fast. Guess you were right about Kitty having breakfast right." He didn't say anything, just handed her the plate, and turned away from her. She frowned and watched him. He looked a little pale, his eyes seemed vacant, and her stomach knotted. "Steven? Are you okay?"

He nodded, lifting a shoulder. "Sure. Fine." He wasn't. He could hardly stay on his feet; his knees felt as sturdy as a pyramid of playing cards.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

And suddenly, neither was she. She looked down at the food on her plate, and her stomach turned. He was upset. Maybe that short trip up the stairs had been all the time he needed to regret what they'd shared. She pushed the scrambled eggs around on the yellow dish. Did he wish it hadn't happened? Maybe he did. Maybe he really did hate her. Maybe she'd been wrong to think that he could never have loved her the way he had last night if he hated her. Maybe he really was that kind of guy.

Hyde stared at her, and the sickness inside of him morphed. _Just one more time. One more time and I'll let her go. Forever. I will. I swear I will. Just one more time. _She was naked, her breasts, shoulders exposed to him. He cleared his throat. "Jackie, do you have to eat right now?"

She looked up, and the look in his eyes both confused her and made her tingle. "No, I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought." She swallowed, her stomach still tied in knots. "Do you want to talk or something?"

Hyde shook his head. He reached down and took back the plate of food. "No." He put the plate on the chair behind him. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to tell her everything, wanted her to know everything, but words wouldn't suffice. Only one thing would. "I don't want to talk." He kept staring at her, she stared back, as he shed his sweats. He pressed her back, pulled the blanket that covered her, and took his rightful place on top of her. He kissed her gently, his eyes still open. "I don't want to talk." He stifled her questioning voice with a demanding kiss.

Jackie gave into him, and found herself almost instantly delirious. His kisses were so intense, even more so than before, so deep they pressed below the surface of her skin. His hands wandered her as if searching for the most priceless treasure. And all she could do was touch him in return, kiss him back just as passionately, whisper his name just as reverently.

And for both of them, in that moment, the world apart from their joined bodies ceased to exist.


	13. Like Hell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note:** As always, thanks SO much for reading and reviewing! I hope you're enjoying this story! You guys are awesome!

**Warning: **Language. Sheesh, Hyde. :)

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 12 – Like Hell

Not Sure it Bothers Me 

_Fez and Jackie's apartment _

"Fez, why are you pouting? You had a great time in Chicago. You even hooked up with a chick!" Kelso leaned closer to Fez on the couch and snatched the photo strip out of his buddy's hand. He looked at it and grinned. "And she's hot, too!"

Fez smiled. "Yes, she is." His smile faded, and he took the strip back from Kelso. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Kelso nodded. "Yeah. Jackie's a jealous girl, Fez. She sees that you can get a hotter girl than her, she'll come around." He looked at Fez, who was frowning and staring at the pictures. "That's what you want, right?"

Fez tossed the picture strip onto the coffee table and sank back against the comfy couch. His head ached. He'd been thinking about this all day, the entire drive home from Chicago. Luckily, Kelso had kept himself distracted by screeching along with the radio. Not so luckily, Fez hadn't come to a conclusion. "It's just that Jackie isn't the girl I thought she was. I though she was going to be easy." He smirked at Kelso. "In more ways than one." His smirk disappeared. "And she isn't. She won't let me do it with her, and now she wants to go to college." He shook his head. "I was expecting her to be shallow and easily pleased with presents and compliments." He looked at Kelso. "Like she was when she was with you."

Kelso nodded and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and grinning proudly. "Yeah, Jackie was a simple girl when she was with me." He frowned. "Then she hooked up with Hyde and got all complicated and stuff. Yeah, I didn't like her as much after that."

Fez stared at Kelso. "You tried to steal her from Hyde. More than once!"

Kelso shrugged. "That was before I realized she was so complicated and stuff, Fez! Jeez!"

Fez nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "It is true that Hyde changed her. It's all his fault that she's not just a beautiful goddess." His shoulders slumped. "I really care for Jackie, but I'm not sure that I'm ready for all this…stuff. I mean, I like our life just the way it is. She wants all sorts of change. A better job, a better apartment, a better education. Someone to believe in her." He rolled his eyes. "Plus…" He trailed off.

Kelso busied himself trying to make a spider with his fingers the way Brooke had with Betsy. "Plus what, man? You gotta tell me, 'cause I'm no good at math."

Fez rolled his eyes. "Plus I don't think she's over Hyde."

Kelso nodded. "Yeah, I'd guess no." He felt Fez's glare, and he shrugged, looking at his buddy. "Sorry, man, but it's just that lately, they're getting along, and she's looking at him all…weird and stuff." He frowned and his hands folded into fists. "Like she did when she and Hyde hooked up." He rolled his eyes. "And when she picked him instead of me."

Fez twisted his mouth. He felt oddly relieved; he hadn't been the only one who'd seen it. Noticed it. Even more odd, he felt fine. Not betrayed, not upset, not mad, not…really, not anything except maybe a bit…relieved. "You know what, Kelso?"

"Hmm."

He took a deep breath. An ounce of sadness stuttered in his stomach, and part of him regretted what he was going to say, regretted the fact that he meant what he was going to say. Jackie had been his ideal woman for so long. Until now. Now she was mean and no fun, who wouldn't satisfy his needs, and who wanted more than he could and wanted to offer. He'd had more fun in Chicago with Carrie, a girl he'd just met, than he'd had with Jackie in quite awhile. "I'm not sure it bothers me."

Funny how saying it out loud made him feel better.

Now all he had to do was figure out what it meant.

Too Much to Deal With 

_Hyde's bedroom _

Jackie tried to breathe, tried not to become teary-eyed yet again. But the way Steven was looking down at her, while he was still lingering inside her, made both nearly impossible. He kissed her softly, his nose caressing hers, and she could only think one thing. "You lied," she whispered when his lips released hers.

Hyde furrowed his brow, his stomach clenching like steely fists. "What?" But she smiled, and that confused him. "Jackie, when did I lie?"

She brought her hand to his cheek. It was stubbly; she loved that. He was such a man…such an incredible man, despite all his flaws. "When you said that Sam was the only girl you loved." She lifted her chin and kissed his briefly. "You lied." Her flooded eyes overflowed. "You loved me." He could never have done what he'd just done to her, so much more than having sex with her, if he hadn't loved her…if he didn't still love her.

He stared at her, his stomach tearing, his heart shredding. Here was the opening; here was the perfect way to make sure she hated him forever. Just tell her he didn't love her, never had, only wanted a little sex.

But her smile…her low, knowing voice…those shining eyes….the soft, warm touch….

He couldn't.

He also couldn't tell her the truth. The truth would keep hope in her, keep hope in him. And so he lowered his head and buried his face in the side of her neck. The heat behind his eyes threatened, and he winced as hard as he could. Wouldn't cry. Couldn't cry. Not even over her.

At least not while she was still here.

Jackie held him, and was startled when his body began to shake. "Steven? Are you cold?" She struggled, but managed to reach the blankets curled around his thighs, and she pulled them over him. "That better?" His answer was a short string of muffled words that sounded to her like "I love you, Jackie", and her heart stopped beating. She gripped his back, wanted to ask him to repeat himself. She didn't. She was afraid to. She smiled, tears still slowly dropping. He did love her. She could feel it, even if she wasn't' completely sure that's what he'd said.

After a while, after talking himself into it, after hearing Jack's voice over and over, Hyde rolled off of Jackie and off the cot. He turned his back to her, and gathered his clothes. He put his sweats on, swallowing the bile that had gathered in his throat. It burned. And the burning didn't end there; it descended to his chest, then lower to his stomach.

"Steven?"

He put his shirt on and took a breath. Had to do this. He HAD to do this. For her own good. Maybe someday he'd be able to explain to her….maybe. Maybe not. Slowly, he turned around. She sat up, the covers pulled to her chest, her hair messy, her cheeks flushed, and her lips swollen. Wide eyes. Doe eyes. Caught in the headlights of an oncoming car driven by a man with one dark purpose. He took another breath. Shallow. No good. "You…Jackie, you can't…you can't tell anyone about this." He looked down at the floor. Grey cement. And Lord how he wished he was buried underneath it. "And it can't ever happen again."

An abrupt chill blanketed her, and she couldn't look away from him. His head was lowered, his eyes away from hers. "Steven, what?" she said softly. Her head shook, though she hardly felt it. "I…I mean, I know that we can't just get back together." Her stomach was sinking. Her heart…was it even there? Was she still sitting on the cot? Everything was getting blurry, foggy; she had no idea where she was. All she knew was fear, blinding and cold as a mid-winter blizzard. "I thought we could just…date. Take it…" He turned from her, and her voice broke. "Slow."

He walked over to the other side of the room and stood looking into the junk that lined the wall. "We can't. I've got too much going on to deal with you." He winced again. "And the thing is that I really don't want to deal with you, or be with you, so…"

_Lie. Such a damn lie! _

She nodded as the tears started. She lowered her head and stayed still. Sad thing was that she wasn't all that surprised. _This_ was the Steven she was used to. _This _was the Steven she'd known for the past seven months. The tender one, the playful one she'd spent the night with…he wasn't real, much as she wanted him to be. Much as she thought _he _actually wanted to be. With a sob she tried but failed to suppress, she threw the covers off of her and stood up. Her knees nearly gave out on her, but she managed to stay on her feet.

Should have known better. Should have known he was just using her. Should have known….should have fucking known.

She grabbed for her discarded clothing, again hardly able to breathe, but this time because of the wracking sobs pulsating through her body.

_Damn him! Damn him to hell! _

Hyde turned around, though he told himself not to, and watched her. Her body moved clumsily; she had to try four times to get her left leg into her jeans. "Jackie," he whispered, his chest now hollow with ache. She was crying so hard. She dropped the blouse, and he lurched forward, picked it up and held it out to her, wishing he could just grab her and pull her to him. She didn't look at him, just snatched it out of his hands.

_Oh god…no…no…I can't do this again…I can't do this again…not to her…god, I don't think I can live with this…not this time…not without her… _

She didn't bother putting her shoes on, just picked them up. For some reason, as she brushed past him, he reached out and caught her tiny wrist. "Jackie…"

She tore her arm away, though the pain, the near moan in his voice confused her. And when she looked at him, the agony on his face stabbed at her heart. _Something isn't right. This is…but why is he doing it? _She ignored her damned wishful mind, always searching for a way to make excuses. She stormed to the door and pulled it open, but stopped, breathing hard.

Hyde stared at her. She didn't turn.

"I hate you, Ste…Hyde." So soft, such gently spoken words, without a trace of the emotion they described.

And because of that, Hyde shivered.

He wasn't sure if she'd hiccoughed, or had purposely cut of his first name, replacing it with his much more distant last name. She hadn't called him that in so long…not even these past few months.

This time it was even worse.

He closed his eyes. Jack Burkhart. Mother fucker who didn't care about his daughter. Asshole who threatened his daughter's life.

And the bastard who was forcing him to give up the only girl he'd ever felt this way about. The only girl whom he'd ever considered loving. Ever allowed himself to love. Ever enjoyed loving.

Now he was angry. His face, his skin all over his body, burned. Some capitalist pig was telling him what to do. Trying to control him, trying to control Jackie, whom he'd never expressed any real love to.

_Jackie. Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, Jackie. _

His eyes closed. _I can't do this again. _

His fists balled. _I want her so much. _

He grimaced. _She loves me. No one else will ever love me that way. _

Like hell. Like fucking hell was he going to let Jack get his way. And for the first time in so long, all of what Jack had done, what he said, his threats, they didn't matter. Didn't even register.

_Jackie. Jackie. JACKIE! _

He ran out of the room, into the basement, out the downstairs door and up the stairs.

Like bloody hell.

Must Be Over 

Sammy sat in his car, staring at the house he'd been assigned surveillance on. Nothing had happened since the curly haired kid had looked out the window, and he was getting bored. He rolled his eyes and turned up the radio, grinning. "Ahhh, Frankie." He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and began to sing along. "Those fingers in my hair. That sly come hither stare. That strips my conscious bare. It's witchcraft."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a person exiting the house. He looked, and it was the girl. Pretty thing, gorgeous thing, but her face was streaked with tears, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

He smiled and patted his gun. The boss would be happy. Must be over. The kid had done as ordered.

"And I've got no defense for it. The heat it too intense…for…it…." He frowned. "Oh no, kid…"

The kid had come running out, had grabbed the pretty thing's arm and turned her around to him.

Sammy groaned and lowered his head to the wheel.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid kid."

Be With You, Date, Whatever 

"Let go of me, Steven!" She tried, did whatever she could, squirmed left and right, but he was stronger. Always stronger. And she was tired. His arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and she slumped into him. The tears, the pain, no, the utter death she'd felt seeping into her bones as she'd fled the Forman house had sapped all her adrenaline, energy. "Steven…" Her shoes and purse fell to the ground.

"Shhh," he whispered. His heart was pounding; hers was too, through her back and against his. He glanced over at the black car across the street, and smirked at the guy who was shaking his head. He turned back to Jackie; he'd worry about the consequences later. "I didn't mean it, Jackie." He kissed the top of her ear and nuzzled his nose into her sweet hair. "I didn't mean it."

She swallowed hard. He was wrapped around her, warm, strong, his voice persistent and tinged with honesty. That soft and low voice he always used at his weakest, at his most open. But there was only one way to really know. To really know. She had to see his eyes. She managed to pry herself out of the embrace, and turned to him, keeping a bit of distance between them by holding her hands up to stop any approach. She frantically wiped tears from her cheeks, then looked up at him.

His eyes met hers. Dead on. Straight and deep. Not like in the basement when he couldn't look at her. Even before, during their break ups, he'd always been able to look at her. This time he hadn't. And it had to mean something.

She licked her painfully dry lips. "So…" She cleared her throat. "What did you mean, then?"

She wanted desperately to believe he'd meant something else…meant to say something else…wanted something else. And though her head was screaming at her, recalling all those horrible moments when he'd broken her heart, she ignored it. What did her head know? Her head had told her to hook up with Fez. Her head sometimes wasn't very smart. She didn't like her head. Except for the fact that she had such a gorgeous face and glorious hair.

He took a small step towards her, relieved when she didn't step away from him, and forced himself to ignore the car he could still see in his peripheral vision. Fuck that guy. Fuck Jack. "I wanna be with you. Date. Whatever." He took a deep breath. Had to pull out all the stops if he wanted her to believe him. And so he took her hand, lifted it to his lips, and kissed it, lingering, repeating the kiss a few dozen, soft times.

She trembled at his kiss, the unexpected pleasure darting to her core. She squirmed, now was not the time to be getting turned on. But the look in his eyes, the sweet sky blue of them clear and honest, trapped her breath in her chest. She believed him, and she smiled. For a moment.

He chuckled when she began swatting at him with those tiny hands of hers.

"Then why did you say what you said, Steven? God, you made me ruin my makeup!" She tried not to smile, tried not to show her relief, tried to look stern.

He caught her hands and pressed them to his chest. "Hate to tell you, babe, but your make up was ruined long before that." She glared at him, and his smirk fell. "I…I just…I panicked." Not a lie.

She arched an eyebrow. "Why? Are you…" She gasped, in that special Jackie way, and put a hand over her own heart. Her eyes lit up. "Are you scared of me? Scared of how I make you feel?"

He didn't smile, just stared at her. "Yeah. I'm…scared."

Not a lie, not entirely the truth. Yeah, she scared him. The passion he felt for her, the soft feelings he had for her, it all scared him. But he was scared for another reason. He knew the car was still there, knew the guy was watching them, knew the guy was going to report all of this to Jack.

Knew he was risking her life.

"Oh, Steven!"

She threw herself into his arms, and he choked back the nausea. It was worth it. And somehow, he'd keep her safe. He would. It's not like she was ever alone, anyway, and Jack wouldn't do anything to her with any witnesses. He wasn't that dumb. He nodded to himself. It would be fine. And maybe he'd even go have a talk, man to man, with Jack. Maybe Jack, by some miracle, could be reasoned with. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Come on, Kitten. Let's go inside."

The chill up and down his spine…they had to go inside.

She drew back, a nervous and uncertain gleam in her eyes. "Wait, you're not just taking me back downstairs to have sex and then dump me again, are you?"

He grinned and patted her ass. God, her ass was fine. "No. Well, I'm taking you downstairs to have sex, but…" He pulled her close to him. The biggest gun of them all. And something he meant. Something these past months had taught him that he'd always feel, always mean. He stared into her eyes, shining with tiny rays of the sun above. "I love you."

She squealed and again plastered herself to him. With a chuckle, he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Steeeeeven!" Jackie laughed hysterically, seriously high from the gamut of emotions she'd just run. And knowing that this was right…this was really what he wanted, and definitely what she wanted.

He smacked her backside again. "Shut your piehole!"

"My shoes! And my purse!"

"Later."

As he walked her back to the stairway to the basement, he glanced over at the car. The guy was still looking at him. He lifted his free hand and gave the guy the bird.

Yeah.

Like hell was he going to be without his kitten.


	14. Never Become Reality

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! This chapter is filler...we'll start to see more action in the next one. Hee hee. Hope you enjoy!

The Zenmaster's thread at fanforum dot com is having a "Best of Zen Fanfic" contest. They're looking for your top ten Zennie fics updated since Sept of 2004. You can head over there and check it out, or you can make a list of your top ten faves (fic name, author's penname, and story link) and PM them here to luvcali76. The rules are over at FF, so check it out, and vote!

**Warning: **Language

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 13 – Never Become Reality

You Luvvvve Me 

"Are we ever gonna get out of bed?"

Hyde looked down at the brunette head resting on his chest. With his right hand, he stroked her arm; his left, her stomach. Her skin was the softest he'd ever felt. God, he'd missed it. "Are you complaining?"

Jackie lifted her head and shifted so that she looked down on him, completely on top of him. She lightly traced his cheek. Rough with a slight beard, and she smiled. "Not at all, Puddin' Pop." She giggled when he made a face. "You missed it, and you know it."

He grinned and watched her eyes as she concentrated on drawing little patterns on his cheek, first with her fingertip, then with the edge of her nail. Another thing she did that he'd missed. By the time he was finished remembering, he'd have a book the length of War and Peace. _Huh. That seems pretty appropriate. _"So," he said, closing his eyes and tilting his head up as she rubbed his jaw. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the moment, but he had to. They'd spent a good deal of time talking, screaming, even, about what had happened, about Chicago, Kelso, Sam, why he'd stayed married, what they had to do to make it work this time, what they were going to tell Fez. He hadn't quite told her the truth, hadn't quite lied. Better that way. Maybe someday he'd tell her the whole story, but not until necessary. There was still one thing he needed to know. "Have you seen your father lately?"

Jackie sighed and avoided the blue eyes she felt on her. "Not really. He's away on business a lot." She lifted her shoulders. "I don't care. I'm still mad at him for what he said about me going to college."

Hyde tightened his grip on her backside, sliding his hands to the opposite sides of her, his arms making an "x" over her back. "You know he's not exactly gonna be thrilled that you got back together with me."

To put it freakin' lightly.

She looked directly at him and smirked, that stubborn Jackieness flashing in the mismatched eyes. "Maybe I don't care anymore," she said firmly. Steven raised an eyebrow, and she lowered herself to him so that her lips were just above his. "Steven. I can handle my father. Don't worry about it." She kissed his lips briefly, then moved down to his neck.

He groaned. He wanted to talk, she wanted to kiss and suck and nibble…_God, I can't…oh…yeah…yeah…._

She stopped abruptly and broke out of his embrace, sitting up and grinning down at him. He glared at her and frowned. "Jackie, what the hell?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder and arched her back, obviously trying to make him look at her breasts. Of course he did, but only for a second. Maybe longer. "Tease."

She rolled off of him, off of the cot. "I know, but I need to go home. I need to take a shower and put new clothes on and fix my hair…"

Hyde sat up. "What, you don't wanna be with me?" He stuck his lower lip out, imitating her damn pout that always worked so well.

She put her hand on her hip and smirked at him. She's missed him, even all his smart-ass antics. Even his teasing. Everything about him. "I wanna be with you, Steven, but I also wanna be clean." She leaned down to pick up her jeans. "And I need to talk to Fez. He should be home by now."

Hyde watched her slide her jeans on. At least this time, she was happy while getting dressed. He wondered if the black car was still outside. Wondered if it would follow her home. Attack her in the shower. He closed his eyes. Okay, maybe he'd watched one too many Hitchcock flicks. Still… He took a breath. "I'll go with you."

Jackie looked at him, her eyes wide. "You will?" Steven usually wasn't so…gallant, was the only word that came to mind. He wanted to drive her home, make sure she was okay, spend each and every minute of his life with her. She gasped, realizing, and clutched her fist in between her still naked breasts. "Oh! You can't bear the thought of being without me even for a few hours. You luvvvvve me!"

He stared at her, then groaned and fell back to the cot, covering his eyes with his hands. "Oh, god, what did I get myself into?" Inside, though, he was laughing. Happy.

Happy. _Huh. Guess I should have known better. This chick does that to me for some unholy reason. _

She pounced on him, her knees placed on either side of his hips, her hands bracing her body on his shoulders. She grinned down at him, all of her trembling with love and excitement and a realness that she hadn't felt in so very long. "Oh, Puddin' Pop," she sighed, still smiling, but smaller, softer. Grateful for whatever twist of fate had returned this love to her.

Hyde rubbed her back. God, she was looking at him that way. The way that actually made him want to be everything she'd ever dreamed of. The look that made him weak in the knees even lying down. "I…no, Jackie, I just wanna go with you 'cause we can take a shower together at your apartment."

He tried to ignore the twist in his gut. Felt like a knife. _Is that how he'd kill her? A knife? Or a gun? A baseball bat? Shit, STOP it, Hyde! _

She kissed his nose, giggled when he wrinkled it. Yeah, he might want to take a shower with her, but that wasn't the only reason. No. She had his number. She kissed his lips and whispered just above them. "You love me."

She started kissing his neck, in between kisses purring in his ear that same comment mixed with an "I love you" of her own. He closed his eyes. She had no idea how much. She had no idea what he was risking just to be with her. His arms tightened around her, and she lifted up, giving him a saucy smile. The corners of his mouth turned up. "What's that grin for?"

She licked her lips. "One for the road?"

And now he was beaming as he flipped her over to her back. "Hell, yeah!"

Have to Do Something 

_The Burkhart mansion _

Sammy stood in front of a huge, cherry wood desk, nervously exchanging glances with Carl as they waited for some sort of reaction from the boss. Jack Burkhart was stone faced, his well defined, dark features unmoving, not tensed, simply there. Not even any twitches, and that struck Sammy as both odd and very, very bad. He cleared his throat. "Uh, Boss, you ain't…you ain't really gonna kill her, are you?"

Carl elbowed his partner's side and hissed a quiet warning. "Shut up, you moron!"

Sammy shook it off, his eyes steady on Jack. "I mean, she's just so young and beautiful. And she's your daughter." He took a deep breath. "You ain't really gonna kill her, are you?"

Jack leaned back in his chair, pressing his fingertips together. He shook his head. _Stupid bastard. Stupid, stupid bastard. _He thought of his daughter, his angel. What else could he do? How else could he protect her from this sleaze ball? The weight of Sammy's eyes, challenging and almost defiant, pulled him out of his thoughts. He shook his head. "Do you really think I want to?" He stood up, frustrated, his entire body aching with anger and uncertainty, and the need to do whatever it took to protect his princess. "She's my only daughter. My only child. Do you really think I want to?" He walked to the window on the other side of the room. Outside, the day was full of sunshine. Through the glass, he heard the chirping of eager birds. On the sidewalk, a man walked, pushing a stroller and with a tiny little girl on his shoulders. Brown pigtails, just like Jackie used to have. He closed his eyes. He'd missed out on so much because of his own ambition. Failed her in so many ways. He wasn't going to fail her when she needed him most.

He turned with a heavy sigh and returned to his desk. "But I have to do something. I have to keep that rat bastard away from her."

Sammy frowned. "Why? I mean, from what I've seen, the guy seems to care about her a lot." He smiled, remembering the smile on Jackie's face after the Hyde kid whispered a bit in her ear, remembering the laughter he'd heard, sweet as the birdsongs, when Hyde had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder. Young love.

Jack smiled bitterly. "Oh, yeah? You think so, do you?"

Carl gnawed on his lower lip as Jack pulled open a desk drawer and rummaged in it. He turned to Sammy. "Great going, idiot! Now he's gonna kills _us_ instead of that curly haired freak!"

Jack sat up and placed an envelope on the gleaming desktop. He pushed it across to the other end. "Read that." The two hesitated, and he raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead, read it." After a few minutes, the others looked at him, their mouth's open and eyes wide. They both looked down as if ashamed, and Jack nodded. "There. You see why I can't let her be with that scum? You see what he did to her?" He shook his head and leaned it back against his chair. His eyes studied the ceiling. "But I don't want to kill her. Of course I don't want to kill her. She's my princess."

He took a breath and looked at his men. "One more chance. I'll give him one more chance to do the right thing." He stood up and walked again to the window. Such beauty outside, beauty he wanted his baby girl to enjoy. Beauty she'd never truly enjoy or appreciate. She'd be too heartbroken, too devastated. Because he was certain that what Steven Hyde had once done to Jacqueline, he would do again.

He closed his eyes. One more chance. And if Hyde didn't do the right thing…

He shivered.

I Knew It and I'm Glad 

Jackie stood in front of her apartment, just to the left of the front door. Her back was pressed up against the wall, pinned there by her obviously insatiable boyfriend. He was ministering to her neck, and making her weak in the…well, her entire body. "Steven," she moaned softly, arching her neck, her nails digging lightly into his shoulders.

Hyde smirked against her skin. It wasn't his fault she was so damn hot that every time he looked at her, a surge of fire took home in his veins. He sucked on a sweet spot, knowing full well he'd leave her marked. And she wasn't complaining, only moaning in that way that made him want her even more. When she whispered brokenly that they needed to go inside, he flicked his tongue against her, making her cry out.

"Now, Steven!"

He pulled back and reached for the doorknob, but just as he did, the door opened from the inside.

Fez walked out, stopping in his tracks when he saw the flushed Jackie and Hyde standing there, their hands joined. They both looked startled, Jackie flushing more in her cheeks, but Fez could only smile. He and Kelso had been right. And, he realized with mild surprise, it didn't bother him at all. In fact, it was a relief. "I knew it!" he said. Oddly, the sight was a good one. The sight settled something inside of him, and it felt right. "And I'm glad."

Jackie was confused by the smile. "Fez, I wanted to tell you before you…why are you smiling like that?" She'd expected anger, jealousy, name-calling.

Fez stepped towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Jacqueline, I need to explain something to you. You and I were never going to work out. We are too different." He narrowed his eyes. "Kelso was right when he told me you'd become a complicated woman, and I, well, I just don't want a complicated woman." He grinned. "You see, I am not a very complicated man. I just need a woman who appreciates candy and my needs."

Jackie and Hyde exchanged glances, Hyde bearing a slight grin.

"We are better as friends. I know that know. I did a lot of thinking in Chicago."

Jackie smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date." He grinned. "I met a chick in Chicago, and she followed me home! Can you believe that?"

That news stunned her. A date? But he'd been so upset when she'd broken up with him. She expected him to pine for her. Offer her presents, which of course she'd refuse. Well, except maybe one or two. She frowned and watched Fez brush past her. Boy, it sure had been easy for him to get over her.

_That means something. That means everything, Jackie. Broken hearts don't mend so quickly…and only a heart truly in love can be broken. He didn't love me, I didn't love him. And we both know that. _

Hyde stared at Jackie as Fez walked away, and his heart sank. She looked confused. Kind of like she did when Annette showed up for Kelso. And _that_ had ended so well. He looked down at his feet, kicking at the carpet. "So. Are you gonna go hunt Fez's new chick and scream at her to get off your boyfriend?"

She looked at Steven, and as she watched him, looking almost like the little boy deathly afraid of being abandoned, even more afraid of trusting, the tension in her middle disappeared. Thoughts of Fez vanished. This was the man she loved; the incredible high she'd felt all of last night proved that without a doubt. "No," she said softly, moving to Steven and taking his hands. "I just…" She shrugged with a smile. "You know me. No one has the right to get over me that quickly." When he looked at her, she grinned playfully, and his lips twitched at the corners. She dropped his hands, reached up and put hers on his cheeks. "Steven, I don't love him. I mean, I do, but as friends. I _love_, love you. I wanna be with you. Only you." She stood on her toes and kissed his lips. "You need some proof? Lets go take a shower."

Hyde swallowed hard, but wrapped his arms around his tiny fairy. The kitten of a girl who could purr him into submission. Again, she was asking him to trust her. He looked into her eyes.

And he smiled. "A shower it is."

Do You Love Her?

She hadn't woken when he'd sat up with a start, sweating and gasping, and he was glad. Explaining that he'd dreamt of her being killed in a variety of ways, right in front of him, wasn't something he was in the mood for. He looked at her, sleeping so peacefully. Damn. He had to figure something out. Had to do something. Had to go try to talk sense into Jack Burkhart. Maybe he could bribe him. He smirked as he rolled out of the bed. Water. Needed water.

Yeah, bribery might be the way to go. Seemed to be Jack Burkhart's thing. He slowly opened the door, even more so closed it behind him. The light in the living room was on, and he saw Fez sitting on the couch, watching some late night show. "Hey, man." He headed for the kitchen.

Fez waved. "Hey. I'm sorry if the television is turned up too loud, but you and Jackie were…" He grinned sheepishly. "Well, the noise was giving me needs."

Hyde filled a glass with water and sighed. "So, Fez." He stood at the counter, tapping his fingers on it. Wondered if Fez was really as fine as he seemed to be. "I was just wondering." He raised an eyebrow. "Are we okay, man?"

Fez sighed and got up, moving to the other side of the counter. He looked at Hyde. "When Jackie decided to go to college, at first I thought she was a stranger. At first I thought you'd done something to make her change into something she wasn't. And then…" He shrugged. "Then I realized that maybe that was who she really is, and that the Jackie I wanted all these years doesn't really exist." He looked down, a half smile on his face. "She is not the right woman for me. I do not know her as a boyfriend should know her." He looked up, directly into Hyde's eyes. "The way you know her."

Hyde nodded. "So…"

"So, do you love her? Because I am not going to be okay with this if you do not love her and are only planning on breaking her heart again. She is not the right woman for me to be with, but she is my friend."

Hyde had to smile at the fire in Fez's eyes. He believed his foreign friend. And while he knew Fez would in no way be able to kick his ass, he much preferred peace to war. _Huh. There's that war and peace thing again. Maybe I should read the book._ Did he love her? Of course he did. He knew it, she knew it. Was he ready to admit it to someone else?

"Hyde? Do you love her?"

_I'm risking her life to be with her. I'm trusting her again. I'm gonna go have a showdown with her fucking father just to be with her. Yeah, I think I love her. _

He wanted to scream it. Instead, he nodded. "Yep." Nonchalant, like it was no big deal. He looked down at the counter. "I…I do."

Odd, how every time he said it, he realized it all over again. And it made his breath stick in his chest.

Fez smiled and patted Hyde's hand. "Then we are okay."

Hyde rolled his eyes as Fez walked back to the couch. God, she was already doing it. Making him wussy, though he was not ever going to reach Forman levels. Except for this one thing, and it wasn't because he wanted to, but because until he talked to Jack, he needed to. For her sake. "Hey Fez. I need to to do me a favor." He went to the couch and sat down. "If I'm not with Jackie and you are, I want you to make sure she never goes anywhere alone."

Fez made a face. "What? You want me to babysit her? Why?"

Hyde arched an eyebrow. "Uh…because there's that rapist guy in Madison. Yeah. He's been attacking tiny little cheerleading brunettes anytime they're alone." It was lame, and no one aside from Fez would fall for it. "You know, so I don't wanna risk it. He might make his way over to Point Place."

Fez smiled at Hyde admiringly. "You have really come a long way, Hyde. I am proud. That is so romantic."

Hyde rolled his eyes.

And then Fez looked confused. "Why haven't I heard of this?"

"Do you read the newspaper? Watch the news?"

"No."

Hyde grinned. 'That's why, buddy. You might wanna start, just so you know what the government is lying to you about." He stood up and lightly punched Fez's shoulder "Night, man."

He walked back to Jackie's bedroom, and as gently as he could, climbed into bed. For a few minutes, he watched her breathing.

His eyes closed.

He begged whatever higher power there should be that he wouldn't have that dream again.

He begged that same power that his dream would never become reality.


	15. Couldn't Stop

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Author's Note: **I'm getting anxious to finish this up, and it's really in my head, so here's another chapter. I'm expecting about five more chapters. Don't forget to head over to Fanforum to vote for your ten favortie Zen fics! And thank you for the reviews...I'm feeling crappy about my writing at the moment, and you all make me feel better. :)

P.S. Don't kill me. Please.

**Warning: **Language, slight violence.

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 14 – Couldn't Stop

Stay With Her 

_The next night _

The house, some place on the other side of Point Place, was full of teenagers, laughter, smoke and loud Zeppelin. The house belonged to some friend of Eric's from school, and since he and Donna had come home for the weekend, the gang had decided to check it out. Hyde glanced at Jackie, who was clinging to his arm. "Stay close."

She grinned up at him and squeezed her hand around his arm. "Okay. Don't want the rapist to get me." She giggled at the stare he gave her. She had his number. The rapist story was crap, but he was being so cute and protective. She loved it.

He wanted to say something smart-ass to her, but instead leaned down and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Hell, he liked that better than talking any day. And the smile she gave him after the kiss…well, that was a whole lot better than talking, too.

"Dance with me." She let go of the arm she'd been cuddling and moved to stand in front of him, taking his hands and tugging on them.

He made a face. "Jackie, no one is dancing. They're just…" He glanced around the room, then back at her with a grin. "Standing around and drinking. Which sounds pretty good to me."

She pouted and moved closer to him. She dropped his hands and put hers on his chest. "But Steeeeeeven…"

He shook his head, though he already knew he was going to give in. That stupid pout. God damn adorable, and got him every single time. "No."

"Can't we just find some corner and slow dance? Pweassse?"

He rolled his eyes. Might as well just acquiesce. Fighting a losing battle took too much energy. "Fine." She squealed and let go of him, grabbing his hand again and pulling him off. He shook his head. _Whipped, whipped, whipped. _But when she found an available corner, she turned to him with another one of her looks that never failed to get him, this time her sexy, come-get-me look. Narrowed eyes. The hint of a pink tongue slipping across those damned sweet lips. The cock of her chin, and the toss of her hair. And of course, the crook of her right index finger as she pulled him towards her with her left hand. He smirked. She knew what she was doing. He put his arms around her.

Jackie was about to say something, but was stopped by Steven's mouth pressing against hers. She moaned, her eyes closed, and lost herself in the long kiss. When it ended, she smiled up at him. He started to gently sway her and her heart swelled. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and the blue of his eyes was soft tonight. Her skin, her soul felt as warm as the spring earth, caressed by a tender sun, with colorful flowers, grass, trees, bursting up everywhere. It was such peace, such hope. Such happiness. "Oh Steven," she sighed. "This is so romantic."

Hyde chuckled. Only his chick would take something like this, hiding in a corner of a stranger's living room, the rest of the room filled with drunken college kids, the walls vibrating with loud music that wasn't ABBA or Donny Osmond, and think it was some romantic dream. "Isn't it?" he asked, half-mocking her. She rolled her eyes and pressed herself closer to him. "Hey." He looked down at her, knotting his forehead. "When are _you_ gonna do something romantic for _me_?"

Jackie rubbed his chest and smiled. Normally, she'd pitch a fit and inform him that it wasn't her duty, as the girlfriend, to be romantic with him. It was the boyfriend's job. But he'd been incredible since they'd gotten back together. So sweet, and yet still him. He'd been perfect. "Well, what do you want me to do for you?"

Hyde arched an eyebrow and gave her a little grin. She'd never do it, a fact he'd reluctantly accepted, but he had to try.

To his surprise, she returned the raised eyebrows, added in another lick of her lips. And she purred. "I can do that."

"Holy crap…you can? You _will_?"

She laughed. His voice rose and cracked, his eyes widening and lighting up with excitement. "Yeah, I can." She snuggled into him, laying her head on his chest. His heart beat rapidly, so fast. He'd done so much for her…made her think, made her feel so much, so deep…made her believe in herself. The least she could do for him was this. "And I will."

If he hadn't noticed Mackey across the room, staring at him rather nastily, Hyde would have picked Jackie up and taken her home right then. Instead, he shrugged her up. "I'm holding you to that, you know." He glanced over at Mackey. Still staring. Fuck. "Look, I need to hit the head." He scanned the room and found Donna standing near Fez and his chick. "Come on."

He took Jackie over to Donna, gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be right back." He pointed at Donna. "Stay with her."

Donna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir." As Hyde walked off, Donna turned to Jackie and frowned. "Hyde's acting so strange. I mean, don't you feel smothered?" It was so odd. She'd never seen Hyde this way. He seemed even more paranoid than usual, at least when it came to Jackie. Then again, he'd never seen him smile the way he had been smiling at Jackie tonight. Weird combination.

Jackie swatted at her friend. "No, you stupid lumberjack. I feel…" She sighed, smiled dreamily. "Loved. He really loves me, Donna. So much he can't stand to be apart from me." Her eyes began to feel hot. All the emotions of the past few days…it was all so much. "Donna, I'm just so…so happy. Finally."

Donna grinned, ignoring the twinge of guilt inside. She'd been partially responsible for the misery Jackie had experienced. She knew that. And she'd made a vow to be a better friend. After all, Jackie wasn't just a shallow, materialistic cheerleader anymore. "I'm glad, Jackie. Really glad."

The girls hugged. When Donna pulled away, she looked around. "I need to find the bathroom."

"I'll come with you." Donna looked at her, and Jackie frowned. "I have to, Donna! Steven doesn't want me to be alone, and he'll get mad if you make me!"

Donna shook her head. "Fine, midget, come with me."

Jackie took her hand and the girls headed off.

One Hot Chick 

Across the room, Hyde stood in front of Mackey, his arms crossed. "So." He raised an eyebrow. "You wanna explain why you're giving me the evil eye?"

Mackey smiled warily. "I want you to start dealing again." Hyde rolled his eyes and started to turn away, and he reached out to grab his arm. "Hey, man, I'm losing customers. One asshole even told me the stuff Toad got him wasn't as good as the stuff you got him." He raised his brow. "I don't like losing customers, Hyde."

Hyde shrugged. "I really don't give a damn. I'm done with that crap." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a tiny, sexy doll coming his way.

Jackie pounced up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey, baby."

He inwardly groaned. He'd told Jackie about the dealing, and she'd yelled at him. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that he'd lied when he'd told her he'd quit.

"Who's your friend, Steven?"

Mackey smirked, checking out the little beauty in front of him. "Oh. I see what the problem is. You've got other things on your mind, eh, Hyde?"

Jackie frowned and looked up at Hyde. "What does that mean, Steven?"

Hyde shook his head. "Nothing."

"You've got yourself one hot chick, Hyde."

Jackie smiled brightly, not noticing the nearly homicidal scowl on her boyfriend's face. "He does, doesn't he?"

Hyde undid her arms from around him and gripped her hand tight. "Stay away from me, Mackey." He noticed Mackey's eyes moving up and down Jackie's body. "And keep your fucking eyes to yourself." He turned to Jackie. "Come on."

Jackie stumbled along after him, wondering what in the hell had just happened.

Talk In His Sleep 

_Late that night _

She watched him sleeping, or rather, trying to sleep. The light on her nightstand she'd turned on didn't appear to be bothering him, but something inside his head, inside his sleep, was. Steven's head rolled back and forth on his pillow, his lips parted and closed with unspoken words. He was sweating, breathing hard. Jackie wondered if she should wake him up.

"Jackie…"

She sat up. "Steven?" She put a hand on his chest.

He didn't wake. Instead, he continued to mumble. "No…nothing can happen to…Jackie…no…don't…leave her…alone…"

She began rubbing his chest. Something was wrong. Steven didn't dream. All those nights they'd ever spent together, she'd never known him to talk in his sleep this way. And she had to admit to herself that Donna was right. He was acting strange. Oh sure, she loved that he was being all protective and wanted to be with her, wanted someone with her all the time. But it wasn't him. She didn't buy that story about the rapist in Madison anymore than Donna had.

"Steven, what's going on?" she whispered. She continued to rub circles on his warm, bare chest, and it seemed to work. His head stopped rolling, his breathing began to settle.

He kept talking.

"Don't…don't do it…please…I'll…let go…let go…"

"Don't do what?" How she wished she could be inside of him, in his mind, in his dream.

Instead, she kept rubbing. The quickened heartbeat underneath her palms began to slow, his jaw began to relax.

She kept rubbing.

Something was wrong. Something was on his mind. He was worried about something. He was scared, and she'd never known him to be scared. At least not in this way.

As soon as he'd completely settled down, after turning off the light, she lay back down, her head resting in the center of his chest. She closed her eyes, but they didn't seal. Sharp slivers of silver moonlight stabbed into the room through the spaces in her window blinds, and she looked at the jagged pattered those slivers created.

They were happy together. She believed him when he said he loved her. And she knew he believed her when she told him she loved him. They were meant to be together, her soul sang that to her everyday, to him everyday, and he, despite his unromantic, non-desitny appreciating mind, knew it too. It was in his eyes, his touch, his voice. Tiny little things that she used to take for granted, or that she used to not recognize.

Yet, she couldn't help but think, even lying safe in his arms, that there was something out there. Another shoe to drop.

And she couldn't help but suspect that he knew what that other shoe was.

Now or Never 

_The next day, the Burkhart mansion _

Hyde stood at the end of the walk that led to Jackie's childhood home. Home, right. More like a museum run by servants. Parents hardly around to play with and care for their little girl. He wondered if that was why Jack was suddenly so interested in Jackie's life, some sense of guilt. He snickered under his breath. Yeah. This was a great way to show parental love. Threaten to kill your child.

He took a deep breath and began to walk towards the front door. Now or never.

It wouldn't work, he was almost positive. It was probably pointless. Jack would never listen to him.

But he had to try.

He'd woken last night to feel her hands rubbing circles on his chest, to hear her whispering to him. That she loved him. Asking him what was wrong. Telling him to relax, she was there. Taking care of him.

He'd given up on that kind of care enough in his life. He wasn't going to do that again. He couldn't do it again. He just didn't have it in him. He smiled slightly. That chick had finally broken down his will to fight.

He reached the door, and took another deep breath. Now or never.

He's Late 

_That evening, the parking lot of The Vineyard _

The gang stood around the Vista Cruiser, dressed up for their dinner out. Donna glared at Kelso. "And Kelso, before you get any ideas, we're NOT doing the dine and dash thing again."

Kelso grinned. "You're just mad because you and Eric had to wash dishes for a week." He glanced at a smiling Fez. "Yeah, that was a classic burn!" He sighed and looked at his watch. "Damn, Jackie, you're boyfriend is late. And I'm really hungry."

Jackie shrugged, looking around. Steven had told them he had an appointment, told her he'd meet her at the restaurant. Kissed her like there was no tomorrow before letting her go. "I know. He's late. He'll be here soon, though. His meeting is just running long." She looked at the others. "Why don't you guys just go inside and get us a table? I'll stay out here and wait for Steven." And then smack him around a little bit as punishment. She grinned wickedly. Maybe a little fooling around in the Vista Cruiser. Steven loved doing that. They'd walk into the restaurant and Steven would inform Eric how far he'd gotten with his hot chick in Eric's car.

Donna elbowed Jackie lightly. "We can't. We can't leave you alone, remember?" She looked at Eric, who rolled his eyes. They'd all gotten several lectures the last day and a half. Stay with Jackie. Don't let her go out alone. I'll kill you if you let her walk anywhere alone. Blah, blah, blah.

Fez frowned. "That is true." He winced and rubbed his left arm. "Hyde punched me hard when he found out I let Jackie walk to Grooves from the salon by herself." He glared at Jackie. "Your boyfriend is a jerk!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll be fine. Just go inside." She smiled innocently. "I'll make sure Steven's in a good mood when he gets here."

Eric pointed at her. "No fooling around in the Vista Cruiser! I mean it! That's juts…" He shuddered. "God, the mental image!"

With a few murmurs, the gang headed for the restaurant. Jackie scanned the parking lot. No sign of the El Camino, and she shook her head. "Come on, Puddin' Pop." She turned to the Vista Cruiser and began fiddling with her hair in the reflection. She wanted to look beautiful. She always did, of course, but she wanted to look extra beautiful. She wanted him to be proud of her. And she wanted him to have something to enjoy. She knew he hated dinners out like this.

She heard footsteps; saw a shadowy figure in the car windows. "Steven?"

She turned around.

She couldn't scream as the fist came hurdling towards her. Couldn't move from the violent blow that twisted her neck and bombed her head with fast spreading fire.

Couldn't lift her body as it fell to the cold concrete.

Couldn't roll away from the attacking fists and feet. Her stomach, her shoulders, her face, her legs. Everywhere.

Couldn't stop everything around her from becoming pure black.


	16. A Big Mistake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note: **You sick of me yet:) I'm feeling manic about this story right now. So here's another chapter. Don't forget to head over to fanforum and vote for your favorite 10 Zennie fics!

Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them so much. And appreciate them so much.

I hope you all trust me. :)

**Warning: **Language

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 15 – A Big Mistake

Shouldn't Have Left Her Alone 

_The Vineyard _

Donna looked at Eric. "It's been twenty minutes. And they're still not here." She watched as a waiter carried a plate of food…delicious looking food…to another table. "I'm starving."

The others nodded and murmured agreement, and Donna stood up. She took hold of Eric's arm. "Come on. Let's go see what the hold up is."

Eric made a face. "They're probably fooling around in the Cruiser." He squirmed, "Oh, god, there's that mental image again!"

Fez stood up, grinning. Eager, of course, to see some hot car action, even if it was his ex-girlfriend with another man. "I will come with you, Donna!"

Donna elbowed Eric. "Enough with your mental images, Eric. And you." She pointed at Fez. "You sit back down and make sure Kelso doesn't set anything on fire with the candle." She started to pull Eric away, then returned to the table. "On second thought…" She grabbed the candle from the center of the table. "I'll just take this with me."

They left the restaurant, Eric complaining about the possibility of finding Jackie and Hyde naked in the Cruiser, Donna trying to keep her patience. Difficult, considering her stomach was beginning to ache for food, even a lousy breadstick. But as they reached the car, both of them slowed. Eric's complaints cut off mid-word. Donna forgot she'd ever been hungry. In front of the car, lying in a heap on the ground was Jackie. She wasn't moving.

Donna struggled to speak, but managed a few words. "Eric, go call 911."

The candleholder she'd grabbed slipped from her hands. She didn't feel it. Didn't hear the shattering glass.

She ran to her best friend, immediately falling to her knees on the carpet and not giving a damn if she tore holes in her pantyhose or not. Tears filled her eyes. "Jackie?" Blood at her lips, her nose. Her eye was already swelling and turning purple and black. Angry red marks on her cheeks that would turn into ugly bruises. Donna looked down at the rest of her body, noticed a dusting of dirt on Jackie's back shirt that looked like a footprint. "Oh god…god…" She took Jackie's shoulders and shook lightly. "Jackie, Jackie, wake up!" She looked over her shoulder where she'd just come from. "God, hurry, Eric." And back at Jackie. "Jackie, please! God, just wake up!"

And to Donna's relief, Jackie began to move. A choking sound, half-moan, half-stifled scream, sounded from her parted lips. Donna smiled, nodding frantically, still holding Jackie's shoulders. "That's it, midget. Just hang on. We're gonna get you help. Just…" She swallowed. "Just hang on." She closed her eyes, her mind racing.

They shouldn't have left her alone. Hyde had been right.

And she suspected that he was going to kill each and every one of them for this.

Three Days

The outskirts of Point Place was little but fields dotted with a few trees. Here and there, there was an out of place looking building, a gas station or a rundown motel. Not that Hyde could see any of it because of the fallen night. Though even if it had been daytime, he wouldn't have seen any of it. He hardly saw the road in front of him. Hardly saw the steering wheel he held and maneuvered.

Three days. He had three fucking days.

He'd changed his normal radio station. Zeppelin and Aerosmith were, possibly for the first time in his life, giving him a headache. Correction. Making his existing headache even worse. He'd found a lighter station. Sinatry. Dino. Sammy. Might as well be the Rat Pack station.

_Softly, I will leave you softly _

_For my heart would break _

_If you should wake and see me go _

He smiled a bit, in spite of the wrenching in his gut. Frank. He was a fan. His grandmother had always listened to Frank. He had hazy memories of dancing with her to his records, the one she'd play endlessly, standing on her feet and clinging to her hands. Possibly the only good memory he had of his childhood.

Jackie knew. He'd told her.

_So I leave you softly _

_Long before you miss me _

_Long before your arms can beg me stay _

_For one more hour_

_Or one more day _

_After all the years_

He'd been with Jackie for the good part of three years. Much longer, it seemed, probably because of the intensity of it. And, he noted with a slight jerk of his head, a tiny ripple in his heart, they'd both felt something much longer than that.

_I can't bear the tears to fall _

_So softly as I leave you there _

Good old Frank. Golden voice.

He noticed a road sign. "Madison, 15 miles", and groaned. He'd gone way too far. He slowed, glanced in his rear view mirror, saw no one. Looked ahead of him, no headlights. He flipped a U-turn and headed back to Point Place.

Three days. Three fucking days.

There's a Little Bit of a Problem 

When he arrived home, he was numb. Didn't feel his legs, didn't feel anything. He walked to the sliding glass door that led to the kitchen on pure rote.

"Steven! You're home!"

He looked at Mrs. Forman, who stood over near the phone. She was on it, and was muttering something into it. She looked pale, and he wondered briefly if Prohibition had just been reinstated.

"Steven, honey, there's a little bit of a problem." She tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it.

He nodded. Yep. Prohibition had _definitely _been reinstated.

"Jackie's in the hospital. She's…" Mrs. Forman's voice cracked, and her eyes began to shine. "She's been mugged and be…be…beaten."

Jackie. Jackie. Mugged. Beaten. Jackie mugged. Jackie beaten.

His eyes closed, then opened.

He was supposed to meet her at the Vineyard. Hadn't remembered after the talk with Jack.

His heart stopped. Breath stopped. Time stopped.

"Steven?"

He didn't answer. Couldn't talk. He turned and ran out the door he'd just come through, ignoring Mrs. Forman's cries of his name.

Jackie. Jackie.

"Jackie," he mumbled as he started the Camino.

_Jackie_.

Is She Okay?

He nearly took the emergency room door off its hinges as he entered. And he didn't give a damn. What did a door matter? What did anything matter? He walked quickly down the hall, his eyes skimming both sides of the way, and within moments he saw his so-called friends. _Okay, Hyde, we'll stay with her. Sure, Hyde, we won't leave her alone. _

Part of him knew it wasn't fair to be angry. They had no idea of what he was aware of with every breath.

But it also wasn't fair for Jackie to be lying somewhere and hurt.

He pushed Forman fairly hard, enough to make the kid gasp, when he reached them. "You left her alone."

The others turned to him, all of them looking pale, nervous, upset. He glared at each of them in turn. "You fucking left her ALONE!"

He moved to push Forman again, when Donna stepped in between them. Figured. Forman's woman had to protect him. She met his eyes with defiance, and he crossed his arms over his rapidly rising and falling chest. So fucking hard to breathe.

And he wanted to kill. Someone. Jack. Anyone. Forman. Donna. Kelso. Fez. Anyone.

Donna did her best to keep her voice even. "How were we supposed to know this would happen, Hyde?"

"Because I told you…"

"How did _you_ know, Hyde? How did _you_ know that something was going to happen to her?"

The others were dead quiet, and Hyde stood, shocked into silence. Things around him, the white walls, the noises of voices and machines, everything blurred. And again, the sickness in his gut begged him to blurt it all out, the whole story, from Vegas to now.

"Excuse me, but is there a Steven Hyde here?"

A nurse stood next to Donna, speaking to the group gathered in a circle.

Hyde slowly nodded. "That's…I'm Steven Hyde."

"Miss Burkhart is asking for you."

He nodded again, looking at the nurse and not seeing her. Seeing Jackie's face. Wondering if she'd look like she had when he'd kissed her goodbye…knowing that she wouldn't. "Is she okay?" He sounded detached.

Felt anything but.

"She's fine. She has a concussion, pretty nasty, some cuts and bruises and a couple broken ribs, but she's going to be just fine."

"She wasn't…was she?" Donna looked won at the ground, hoping the nurse understood her.

"No. She wasn't raped."

The others breathed a sigh of relief. Hyde didn't breathe, but he followed the nurse into the small room they all stood in front of.

There she was, his tiny little doll, his kitten, laying in a hospital bed. He winced as he moved closer to the apparently sleeping girl. One eye was puffy, nearly black. Bruises made- up her cheeks the way only her precious cosmetics should. And for some reason, that thought nearly buckled his knees. He had to grab the table next to her in order to stay on his feet. Cuts on her lip, dried blood on her nose. A long scratch, scabbed over, running down the side of her beautiful face.

"Do I look horrible?" She spoke slowly, awkwardly, as if almost too tired to manage even those few words.

He did his best to smile and stepped closer. He took her hand, surprisingly undamaged. He wondered if she'd had time to fight back. Her eyes opened, and they were red. The one circled by black was blood red. _Don't react, man. Don't let her see it. _"You look beautiful." No lie. She was breathing. And that was beautiful.

She smiled. "Liar." She squeezed his hand. God, he was here. With her. She felt so groggy, her bones ached, her flesh trembled uncontrollably under the skin, but he was here, and some how it was better. "My father's here."

He stared at her. "What?"

"He wants me to come home with him."

Hyde closed his eyes. She couldn't go home with Jack. Too risky. Sure, he had three days, but he didn't trust Jack as far as…anything. He just didn't trust him.

Jackie watched her boyfriend's face pale. "I'm not, Steven. I told him that I wanted to go home to my own apartment." She smiled slightly, though it pulled at the cut on her lip and hurt. "Will you come home with me?"

Hyde nodded, his stomach relaxing slightly. Only slightly. Because who the hell knew what Jack would do in response to this. "Course I will, baby." He leaned down to kiss her, but held up. "I don't wanna hurt you."

Jackie reached up to him. "It won't hurt me," she whispered. "Please, Steven, I need to…" Tears filled her eyes, but retreated once his lips gently, with hardly the touch of a feather, pressed against hers.

Funny how such a careful, light touch could make her feel better.

The nurse cleared her throat at the door. "I need to check on Jackie once more before we get her ready for release."

Hyde nodded, never taking his eyes off Jackie. "I'll be right outside, okay?"

She nodded, so tired. "Kay, Puddin' Pop."

He leaned down again, kissed her bruised forehead. "I love you."

The whisper against her skin tickled, the emotion of it made her shiver, and she smiled, her eyes closing against her will. "Love you too, Steven."

As he left the room, he came face to face with Jack.

Eye to eye. The man wasn't much taller than him. Jackie had inherited his short genes.

Hyde's gut tore, his fists clenched into weapons he longed to use against this asshole. Instead, he smirked and brushed passed Jackie's alleged father, making sure that his shoulder bumped the suit's shoulder.

He mumbled something to Donna about going to have a cigarette and stalked out of the hospital. No amount of nicotine would erase his guilt. Nothing would. Nothing ever would. His doll looked like death warmed over because of him.

_Three fucking days. _

And now he really had no choice.

Remember What He Did? 

She wasn't up for a heavy discussion, yet her father insisted on having one. "Daddy, please," she said weakly, shifting in her bed and wishing she hadn't. They'd wrapped her rips, and that helped, but she still felt sore. Achingly so. "Please don't tell me that I need to break up with Steven again. I don't want to hear it."

Her father paced the small room. "Jackie, you have to hear it." He turned to her and pointed at her, gesturing at the bed. "Look at you! This is what being with him has done to you!"

She frowned and glared. "Daddy, Steven didn't do this to me! Some random guy did! And I hate you for suggesting otherwise!" She wished she had the strength to sit fully up and flail her arms, even to hit at her father. She'd never been a defiant child, but right now, she wished she could be.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. His daughter was too damn stubborn. Like her mother. Nice. Just what he wanted for his daughter, for her to be a drunken tramp. No. He wouldn't let that happen. He moved to the bed and took Jackie's hand, catching it in his own even as she tried to pull away. "Listen to me, Jackie. Don't you remember what he did? He broke your heart. He almost drove you to suicide…twice!"

Jackie would have gasped indignantly had she been able to. Instead, tears flooded her eyes, and she closed her eyes, unable to look at her father's face. Unable to bear the sight of it. Nausea reigned supreme in her middle. "You promised you'd never talk about that again." Memories of careless words, therapy appointments, staring at a knife as if it were her only salvation, a bottle of pills becoming her dream come true…Vomit rose in her throat. Somehow she managed to keep it back.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, I know it's not something you like remembering, but it's not something I like remembering, either. And I'm afraid that if you stay with him, you're going to end up right back in that place."

She shook her head and looked away. Her father thought he knew everything. Her father thought she hadn't considered this.

Her father hadn't been there that night. Hadn't seen the way Steven looked at her, hadn't felt his touch. Her father would never understand that Steven's love was something that could burn her to ashes, but something she needed for life. Something that lifted her to the heavens.

"Things have changed, Daddy. He's changed, and I've changed. He loves me. And if you can't accept that, then you can't accept me."

Her father muttered something that sounded conciliatory, but she ignored him. Her eyes closed.

All she wanted was Steven.

You Did This? 

Hyde threw his cigarette down in frustration and glared daggers at the man approaching him. "Damn it, Mackey, are you fucking following me now?"

Mackey smiled coldly. "What's the matter, Hyde? Hey, I heard your little chick had a bit of an accident."

Hyde stared at him, confusion and anger stirring in his toes. "You…" He furrowed his brow. This was not what he'd thought happened. "You did this?" He took a step closer, his fists tightening. "Answer me, asshole. Did you have anything to do with what happened to Jackie?"

Mackey raised his hands and backed away, with a chuckle. "Hey, I ain't saying that, man." He lowered his hands, and his smile fell. He stared at Hyde. "But you might wanna rethink your choices. You know." He smiled again. "Just in case there's a next time." He turned walked away, calling over his shoulder. "Hope your chick gets better soon, Hyde, my man."

Hyde stood there, unable to move. Unfortunately, still able to think.

Maybe it hadn't been Jack's thugs. Maybe it had been Mackey's.

His mistakes were coming back to haunt him, but not directly. Through Jackie. She was paying his debts. And she had no idea. No idea at all.

His eyes closed.

Everything and anything he did was going to hurt her.

A pain the temperature of the center of the sun spread through his body.

He loved her. So damn much. But maybe…

Maybe it was just a big mistake. Maybe _they _were just a big mistake.

Song Credit – _Softly, As I Leave You - _Words & Music by Hal Shaper & A. de Vita  
(as recorded by Frank Sinatra)


	17. Two Days

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note:** Thank you SO much for the wonderful reviews. I love them, so if you keep 'em coming, I'll keep the chapters coming. :) At least for about four or five more. :) Enjoy!

**Warning: **Language

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 16 – Two Days

Just Reminds Me 

_Le Motel, late that night _

Cigar smoke and the hint of pizza, the suggestion of beer, thickened the air in the tackily decorated hotel room. From the radio on the nightstand, Dean Martin sang rapturously about an evening in Rome. Normally, Sammy would be humming along, even singing quietly, though his voice hardly matched Dino's. Tonight, even Dino's dulcet tones hardly reached him. He grimaced at the cards in his hand, then peered over them, across the table at his partner. "So, Carl. We gonna tell Jack?"

Carl frowned, his eyes fixated on his own cards. "Tell Jack what?"

"That we ain't the ones who beat up his daughter."

Carl rolled his eyes and discarded two cards. "Two." Sammy handed him another pair, and he studied them carefully. "Why would we tell him? The job was done, even if it wasn't done by us. He don't need to know. He thinks we did what he wanted, and we'll get our money. Everyone wins."

Sammy shook his head and looked away, right into the orange and yellow patterned curtains. He wanted to open them, to be able to stare out at the dark night, but Carl wouldn't hear of it. He'd tried once before. It didn't matter, tonight, though, because instead of the ugliness, he saw that little girl, Jack's daughter. Jackie. Her face all battered and bruised, bundled in a hospital bed while her father talked so condescendingly to her. He saw the Hyde kid, his face not damaged but twisted with torture, pacing back and forth, pushing around a few people Sammy supposed must be his friends. He heard Jackie's trembling voice, so much like a little girls.

So much like his little girl's voice had sounded so long ago.

His stomach hurt.

He took a resolute breath and tossed his cards down. "I ain't gonna have nothing to do with killing that girl if it comes down to it."

Carl looked up, his lips curling into a sneer. "What, you got some sort of crush on her or something?" He gestured to Sammy's cards. "Pick 'em up. Unless you're gonna fold."

Sammy didn't look at his partner. Sort of friend, in an odd sort of way. "I fold. And I ain't got a crush on her." He looked down. His daughter would have been just as pretty as Jackie. Would have had the same dark hair. Around the same age. Maybe they'd have been friends. "She just reminds me of my little girl, that's all."

Carl stared at Sammy. "You have a daughter?" There was a lot he obviously didn't know about this guy, though they'd been working together for about seven years.

Sammy nodded, shrugging a shoulder. "Yeah. Me and her mom divorced when she was little." He closed his eyes. Even now, it was hell to talk about it. "She got hit by a car ten years ago. Drunk bitch ran my baby over. Killed her." He smiled bitterly and pushed a card around the table. "Funny thing, the bitch paid my wife off. I think she still does. Didn't go to jail or nothing. I never even knew who she was, the ex won't tell me." He looked up, and Carl was looking at him. He forced a grin. He knew Carl had no idea what to say. "Long time ago, though. I just ain't gonna hurt that little girl."

Carl sighed. "Well," he said, his normally harsh voice softening. He felt sympathy for the big lug across from him. He wasn't singing along with the radio, wasn't drinking, wasn't eating. All very odd. It must really be getting to him. "Maybe it won't come to that."

Sammy nodded and gathered the cards. It would come to that. He'd seen Jackie and the Hyde kid. And he knew Jack. Ruthless bastard. "Lets play another hand."

A Surprise For You 

_Jackie's apartment _

It wasn't the most comfortable position for Hyde, but it was the only way he could hold Jackie without her ribs bothering her. Sure, if he fell asleep, he'd have to rest his head against the hard headboard, but he wasn't going to sleep. No way in hell. And so he gently traced circles on her shoulders. He was sitting up, his back against the headboard and his legs spread wide under the blankets, and Jackie lay in between, her head on his thigh. She'd been quiet since they'd gotten into bed, but she wasn't sleeping. Her breathing wasn't steady. He took a breath. "Hey, kitten?"

Funny how it was so easy to call her that. The first time he'd called her that had been a mistake. A slip of the tongue. But of course, she'd latched on to it.

Maybe it wasn't _so _bad.

Jackie opened her eyes. She wanted to sleep, was so damn tired, yet she couldn't. She gripped her boyfriend's knees. "Yeah, Puddin' Pop?"

Hyde opened, then closed his mouth. He wanted to ask her what he knew the police already had. If she remembered anything. If she could describe the bastard who'd done this to her. He closed his eyes. She didn't. He knew that. She'd told him on the way home, started crying and shaking. When he'd parked the Camino, he'd gotten out of the car and walked around to open her door. By the time she got there, she was screaming. She was so scared.

And she was still shaking.

He crossed his right arm over her upper chest, she snuggled deeper into him.

"Steven?"

He cleared his throat. Had to say something. Anything. "I…uh…it's just that I…I have a surprise for you." What the hell? No he didn't. Where had that come from? "Tomorrow night." Good. Buy him a little time. Damn it, what in the hell had he done? And he couldn't take it back. Not now. Not after she…

He had to work hard to keep the vomit down.

"A surprise? Really?"

It was almost, almost but not quite, a typical Jackie-squeal, and he smiled faintly. He'd have to think of something. Something good. His eyes closed. Something really good.

He owed her.

_Two days. _

"Yay! Oh, do I get to dress up? Because if I do, I need to go shopping."

He chuckled. She was still Jackie. Bruised. Shaken. Scared, and clinging to him like she would a life preserver in the middle of the ocean. Even so, she was excited about dressing up, And who was he to deny her that, when her pain was his fault?

He closed his eyes. He owed her one night, even if it went against everything he believed in. One night she'd always have.

"Yep, you better dress up."

She clapped her hands and he tried to smile.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Thanks, Man 

_The next morning _

"Is she still sleeping?"

Hyde nodded as he and Forman sat on Jackie and Fez's couch. The tv wasn't on, radio wasn't on, it was quiet. "So…why didn't Donna come?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Something about needing to go to karate class. Work off some anger or something." He smiled crookedly, spoke with a bit uncertainty. "I know I'm not Jackie's first choice in a babysitter, but I figured she'd rather me than be alone."

Hyde nodded, looking down at his feet. Remembering the pure panic in her eyes when he'd helped her out of the Camino. Remembering how he'd heard her screaming his name just a few hours ago when he'd taken a shower. Ironic. He'd told everyone not to leave her alone so she wouldn't get hurt. They did, she did, but it was just the same. He couldn't leave her alone. She couldn't be alone. "Uh…well, I hope you don't mind, but you're gonna have to take Jackie shopping."

Eric shrugged. "Eh. It's not so bad. She'll probably just make me hold her purse and give me a Sugar Daddy again." He elbowed Hyde, wondering if there was anything he could say or do that would make this hell any easier for his friend. "I've had worse days."

Hyde stood up, giving Forman a slight grin. "She wants to go dress shopping."

Eric smirked. "Great. She'll probably wanna hold the dress up to me, huh?"

"Yep." Hyde glanced back at the open door to Jackie's bedroom. "All right, I told her I was going to work, but if she freaks out…just…"

Eric stood up. "Don't worry, man. I got it."

Hyde stared at Forman. For years, he'd spent the majority of his time with him. In his house, at school, in the Vista Cruiser. Aside from the hellacious year he'd been away, Forman had always been there. Hyde's stomach twisted with some sort of gratitude. "Thanks, man," he said quietly, meaning so much more than just for watching his chick. Of course, he'd never tell Forman what he really meant.

Though he should. Especially now.

_Two days. _

"Sure, Hyde. As long as you know that if she kicks me, I'm kicking back."

Hyde chuckled. "Yeah, but don't forget, she's got all those pointy shoes. And they can do some serious damage."

Eric groaned and hung his head. "I'm in for it, aren't I?"

Hyde nodded and reached in his pocket for his keys. "Pretty much, yep!" He began to move past Forman, then stopped.

_Two days. _

He stopped, and in a moment of extreme weakness, pulled his best friend into a hug. "Thanks, man."

Eric's eyes widened, but he returned the hug. "Sure, Hyde." Oddly, he wanted to say a lot more, that he'd always be there. He'd do whatever he could, whenever he needed to. The words didn't come, but somehow, he thought Hyde probably knew.

A Few More Days 

_Later that day, the alley behind the Hub _

Mackey smiled at Hyde, nodding his approval. "I'm glad you've changed your mind, Hyde. Real glad."

Hyde shifted on his feet, struggling to control the anger in his gut. "Yeah, well, this is all conditional. You never hurt Jackie again, you got it?"

Mackey shrugged. "Hey, man, I told you, I never said I had anything to do with that." He raised an eyebrow. "How's she doing?"

Hyde shook his head. "Just give me the stuff, asshole." He wanted to kill this bastard. Beat him up so that he looked ten times as bad as Jackie. Mackey held out a package wrapped in plain brown paper, and Hyde took it. Only a few more days of this crap.

_Two days. _

As he left the alley and headed back to his car, hoping he could pawn this stuff on just a few people, he wondered how Jackie was doing. If she was okay. And he wondered just what in the hell he was going to do for her tomorrow night.

He started up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

He was obviously distracted, because instead of heading for the outskirts of town, he ended up at home. He pulled in to park, and noticed Mrs. Forman sitting on the porch, a glass of wine in one hand, one of her smutty books in the other. He smiled. His mom.

His eyes closed. He had to tell her. Had to. He couldn't let her think…

He had to tell _her_. It wouldn't be right not to.

And maybe she'd have some ideas on what he could do for Jackie.

Later 

_An hour later _

Eric pulled the Vista Cruiser into his parent's driveway, and looked over at Jackie. She was wiping away tears from her bruised cheek, her cut lower lip trembling. She looked tiny, yet so old. Worn. Scared. It hadn't been a bad day; in fact, she'd been almost perky when they first arrived at the mall. Now…she was a mess. He cleared his throat. "Hey, we're here." She probably knew that, after all, her eyes worked even though one was still all swollen.

Jackie turned to Eric, unable to muster the glare she so wanted to. Everything was so different and cold and out of control. No matter how many deep breaths she took, it didn't help. She lifted a finger to point at him, but when she noticed how her hand was shaking, dropped it into her lap. "Don't tell Steven."

Eric frowned. "Don't tell him that you panicked and started screaming in the middle of Halverson's?" Her face twisted, she looked down into her lap, and he cringed. Damn it, why was he being sarcastic to her? It wasn't her fault. It was his. "Hey. I'm sorry, Jackie. It was my fault. I shouldn't have wandered off." He hesitantly reached out and touched her hand that rested on her knee. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

Jackie smiled weakly. He shouldn't have. But he had, and when she'd come out of the dressing room, she'd bumped into a man. The man grabbed her shoulders, and all she could do was scream. Her only defense against another attack. "It's okay, Eric," she whispered, her throat ragged from her crying. "I just…I know I'm being really stupid about this whole thing…"

"No. You're not. Jackie, you were attacked. You have the right to be freaked out."

She couldn't stop the tears, much as she wanted to. Her head dropped. "I just want Steven!" she mumbled into her hands. He kept her safe. At least with him, she wasn't scared of every shadow, every stranger, every dark corner.

Eric sighed, but smiled when he noticed Steven on the porch with his mom. "He's on the porch, Jackie. He's right over there." He pointed through the passenger's side window.

She lifted up, looked, and saw her Steven. Without bothering to fix her make up, streaked, she was sure, or straighten her rumpled clothing, or smooth her hair, she shot out of the car and stumbled to the porch. "Steven!"

All she could think of was being in his arms.

Hyde stood up, and immediately his arms were full of Jackie. He frowned. She was shaking again, big time. He hesitated, didn't want to hurt her ribs by holding her too tight, but she pressed herself so close to him, her fingers digging into his flesh as if begging for more from him. He tightened his arms around her and watched over her shoulder as Eric approached. He gave him a questioning look.

Eric shook his head. "Later," he mouthed. Of course he'd tell Hyde. Hyde would want to know.

And more importantly, Jackie needed Hyde to know, even if she thought she didn't.

Two More Days

_The Burkhart Mansion _

Sammy didn't know he was here, didn't know he was going to ask Jack for a favor. Hell, Carl thought. Jack owed him. Owed both of them. Jack had access to all sorts of things and people. It wouldn't be hard for him to find out just who the bitch was who'd killed Sammy's daughter. Carl walked down the long hallway towards Jack's office. He'd charmed the maid into letting him in, though she'd told him Jack couldn't be disturbed. Nonsense. Jack would make time for him.

As he reached the door, he noticed it was open, and heard Jack's voice. It was raised and tense, and Carl hesitated. Probably should wait until this was done.

Of course, he couldn't help but listen.

"Oh, and you're doing such a stellar job as a parent, right, Pamela? Is that why you can't even come home after your only daughter is attacked and nearly killed."

Carl smiled wryly. He knew how much Jack hated his ex-wife. Though he found it rather ironic that Jack would use that against Pam. Considering he'd actually _wanted_ his daughter attacked.

"And you know why it happened, don't you? Because of you. You and your damned drinking."

Carl furrowed his brow. What the hell was Jack talking about?

"You just had to go out that afternoon. You just _had_ to drive yourself. And you just _had _to hit that little girl!"

Carl's eyes widened. "No," he whispered. No. No. It couldn't be. Couldn't be. Couldn't possibly be.

"And because of you, I've got to pay that bitch every month. Because of you, I've had to keep him on the payroll. Guess what, Pam? He found out that you were the one who killed his daughter. And guess what? He and his idiot partner attacked _your _daughter. My daughter. This is all your fault, woman! And what am I supposed to do? I can't fire him, he'll ruin me."

Carl stumbled away from the door, dizzy with anger, dizzy with confusion. Jack was lying. Yeah, he thought he and Sammy had attacked that girl, but not for those reasons. Sammy had no idea…Jack's wife killed his daughter… Jack's wife…Sammy's daughter…

He stood there, a few feet from the door, the sounds and sites around him disappearing as his mind whirled.

"Carl. What in the hell are you doing here?"

Carl looked up, dazed, at his boss. "I…I just wanted to…"

"It doesn't matter." Jack waved his hand dismissively. "I was coming to see you, anyway."

The man seemed flustered, but his eyes were steely cold, and that made Carl nervous.

"In two days, this whole thing will be over. My problem…" Jack rolled his eyes. "Will be fixed. For good." A sinister smile came to his lips.

Carl's stomach clenched.

"After that, I won't be needing your services any longer. Nor will I be needing Sammy's, so if you'll be good enough to pass the message along to him."

Carl stared at Jack, his mouth agape, as the man began to turn. "Wait a damn second! You owe us money, Jack, and if you think we're gonna just…"

"Don't be stupid, Carl." Jack again looked at him with cold, empty eyes. "I know you didn't do the job I gave you to do. So, no. I don't owe you anything." He pointed at Carl. "Remember that."

As he left, Carl stood there. Getting mad. Then angry. Then furious. Heat boiled in his stomach, stirring him to a rage. "Oh, yes, you do, you bastard," he said softly after Jack's office door slammed closed.

He turned and stalked a retreat.

Jack Burkhart would have to pay.


	18. Worth It

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them. Enjoy this chapter. Only a few more to go!

**Warning: **Nothing much. :)

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 17 – Worth It

About Damn Time

_The Pinciotti house _

Jackie stared at herself in the full-length mirror she'd convinced Donna a few years back. She smiled. Steven would love this dress. Black, thin straps, form-fitting. A dip in the already low neckline, and a slit up the side. Easy to take off. Yep. Steven would _love_ this dress. She'd styled her hair the way he liked it best, loose on her shoulders in mild waves. The perfume, dotted at all her pulse points and of course, in her cleavage and behind her knees, that he snarled like a wild beast at. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and gave the mirror her best come hither look.

And she immediately frowned. No amount of make up could hide her black eye, or the bruises on her face. She looked ridiculous. Ugly. And fat, sort of. The wrapping around her rips was thin, but it bulged out a little bit. Maybe form-fitting wasn't the best way to go. Of course, she was just glad she wasn't in too much pain. The first night had been hell, even to breathe. But by some miracle, tonight she felt okay, almost normal.

"You look gorgeous, Jackie."

Jackie didn't turn, but shook her head. "No, I don't. I look awful." Her eyes misted. She wanted to look beautiful, breath-stealing beautiful. For Steven. Somehow she knew that he was doing something for her tonight that she'd remember forever, and she wanted him to remember it forever, too. How could he remember it with happiness if she looked like this?

Donna sighed and stood up, walked to the mirror and stood behind Jackie. She put her hands on the tiny girl's shoulders. "Yes, you do." She hated having to feed into Jackie's healthy vanity, but in this case, she figured it was okay. Necessary. This night was important to Jackie. "Look, you can hardly see the bruises at all. You did such a good job with your make up."

Jackie smiled slightly. Maybe Donna was right. The bruises were a lot less lively than they'd been just half an hour ago, due of course to her expert touch. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought. "So…I look hot?"

Donna nodded and patted Jackie. "You look hot."

"Would Eric think I look hot?"

Donna chuckled and backed away. "Yes, Eric would think you look hot."

That satisfied Jackie. If Eric would think she looked hot, she most likely looked hot. She turned and sighed, feeling a dreamy sort of excitement burn her insides. "I just…I can't wait for tonight, Donna. I don't know what he's doing, but I know it's gonna be amazing!" She clapped her hands together.

Donna sat on her bed. "Yeah." She furrowed her brow. "But it's just so odd. Hyde's not exactly the romantic type. Don't you think he's been acting weird lately?"

Jackie put her hands on her hips and glared. "Excuse me? It is not weird for him to want to treat me like a princess!" Even as she spoke, her chest tightened, her stomach dropped, and she looked down. She shrugged. "Look, I know he's not acting like himself. He's been sweet and open and…" Tears filled her eyes. "Am I being stupid for believing it?"

The question she'd tried and tried to suppress, to ignore. One she didn't want to admit had the possibility of being answered in more than one way.

Donna closed her eyes. Great. Now she'd crushed Jackie's excitement. And she hadn't even meant to suggest that Hyde wasn't sincere in his feelings for Jackie…she didn't believe that at all. She couldn't. She'd seen him at the hospital. That wasn't it. There was something else going on…something she had no clue as to what it was. "No, Jackie, you're not. That's not what I meant."

"I mean, it's probably just because he's upset about me getting mugged." Jackie took a ragged breath, clutching the neckline of her dress in a nervous fist, twisting the silk in her fingers. "Right?"

Donna smiled. "Right." Maybe, maybe not. She hoped so, for Jackie's sake. For Hyde's sake. "Anyway." She stood, determined to renew Jackie's excitement. It wasn't often Hyde offered surprises, at least not of a romantic variety, and she didn't want to diminish Jackie's enjoyment of it. "I bet he bought you flowers." She smiled when Jackie's eyes lit up, when the trademark Jackie squeal sounded. Only Jackie could enjoy the prospect of flowers so much. Then again, Donna thought, watching Jackie as the girl began flittering around the room, last minute touches on her look, chattering on about how she couldn't wait to see what Hyde had done for her, maybe it wasn't so much the flowers as it was Hyde. That he was making such an effort…for her.

And it was about damn time.

Don't Want to Share You

Hyde stood in the Pinciotti living room, pacing while waiting for Jackie to make her entrance. Of course she couldn't answer the door. Of course she couldn't be waiting for him. Nerves rattled his ribs, made his limbs stiff. He'd never done anything like this, because he didn't _do _stuff like this. Didn't plan nights full of girly, so-called romantic crap. He'd probably screwed it up, anyway, and it wouldn't be enough for her. She'd pretend to like it, but it wouldn't be what she'd always dreamed of. He closed his eyes. Damn it, he should never have done this, never should have tried to do something so not him.

"Steven?"

He turned, and instantly remembered why he'd done this. He lost his breath. There she stood, his kitten, his sleeping angel, standing there in a black dress that clung to her, teased him with hints of her breasts and her thighs. He could hardly see the wrap underneath the bodice, could barely perceive the bruising on her face. Details were lost to him, but he was sure that he'd never seen her look so heavenly before.

She smiled, her hands trembling because of the vision in front of her. Nervously, she took a few steps towards her boyfriend. She'd once told him he cleaned up well, and boy, did he. He wore black pants, his gray sports coat, and a black tie. A tie. He hated tie, but he looked so sexy in them. No glasses, and the blue of his eyes seemed more dancing motion than still color. "Hi."

He swallowed, then smiled. "Hey." He went to her, and suddenly remembered the rose he was holding. "Here." Her eyes lit up, and part of him relaxed. At least he'd done that right.

Jackie took the rose, her heart now galloping up and down her entire body. "Oh my god, Steven," she sighed. She brought the bloom to her nose. "Oh, Steven…" There just weren't any other words. "It's beautiful."

He gazed at her, a small smile on his lips. "Not as beautiful as you are." She looked up at him, her eyes shining with joy, and that made his heart skip a beat or two or fifty. All the same, he had to make sure she was on the same page he was. He cleared his throat. "Okay, look, Jackie, before we go, you gotta understand that everything that happens tonight will never happen again, so you better enjoy it." Something akin to a machete knife pierced his heart. _God damn truth. _

Jackie smiled flirtatiously. She could indulge him if it made him feel better, if it allowed him to save face in his own mind. "Okay, Steven."

"Good. You ready?"

She nodded, but didn't move. Her eyes dropped to his arm.

Hyde sighed with pretended impatience and held out his arm. And he smirked when she smiled in victory and moved to link her arm through his. "Lets go."

In the car, as he pulled away from the curb, he glanced at Jackie. Yeah. Maybe tonight would be worth it. Hopefully. He wanted her to remember this night. It was all he could give her now.

"So, Steven," Jackie said, scooting over on the seat so she sat close to him. She put her hand on his thigh. "Where are we going?"

He shrugged. "Well, I was gonna take you out, but then I decided that…" He glanced at her again. She was so beautiful, not just hot, though she was, but absolutely from above. He gave her his most charming smile. "I'm not in the mood to share you tonight, so we're just gonna stay in. Just us."

Already, Jackie knew this night was going to bring her tears. The first hint of them already tinted her eyes, but she smiled, put her hand over her heart. "Oh, Steven," she said. "That's so sweet! You don't want to share me!" Ignoring the fact that she might muss her hair, she lay her head on his shoulder and gave his leg a little squeeze. "Oh, Steven…"

His cheeks warmed, but he had to grin. Her hand was on his thigh, after all. But still. Just to remind her he wasn't turning Forman. "Shut your piehole, kitten."

Maybe a little Forman.

Her little sigh and the second squeeze she gave him made it worth it.

Losing My Freaking Mind

She'd seen her apartment dressed up before, but tonight was so different. The lights were out, lit candles were everywhere, literally everywhere, pink candles, lavender candles, white candles, red candles, all topped by teasing flames. The room glowed tenderly with a golden—orange hue, and the sweet scent of cinnamon mixed with vanilla flooded her senses. She stepped into the place, looking around her with hardly a breath in her lungs, hardly strength in her legs. Beyond the living room area, the table was prepared for a dinner for two. In the middle was a beautiful vase, filled with velvet red roses that matched the one she held. "Steven…."

Hyde closed the door behind him. Locked it for good measure. He'd convinced Kelso to keep Fez away, and if he didn't, someone would be paying a hefty price. He watched Jackie wander the room, taking it in, her face awash in pleasure. Memorized her movements, her smile, her tiny sighs. "So…you want to eat first or dance?" He almost winced. Dance. He hated dancing. But this night was for her.

Jackie looked at him in surprise. "You're gonna dance with me?" Her eyes widened. "Are we talking disco, here? Or just slow-dancing?"

He shrugged, though his gut ached. Disco went against everything he stood for. And yet…he was going to do it. "I guess we can…shake it, or whatever, if you really want to." He pointed at her. "But if your ribs hurt, you better not lie to me just so I'll dance with you."

Jackie clapped her hands in glee. Her ribs did sort of ache, but nothing compared to the night before, and she wasn't going to let ANYTHING get in the way of this night, of this miracle! "Oh, Steven! I can't believe you're gonna disco with me!"

Hyde shook his head. "You can't tell anyone about it. Ever."

She sauntered over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "How are you gonna keep me from telling everyone, huh?"

He grinned. "Maybe a little of this." He leaned down and kissed her softly, mindful of her injuries. But she had other ideas, and when she thrust her body into him, when she opened her mouth and offered him a much more fulfilling taste of her, he eagerly accepted with a soft grunt he couldn't stop.

She drew back after the kiss, and beamed up at her boyfriend. "Steven…" She wanted to thank him, wanted to tell him how much this meant to her. But there were no words. Nothing strong enough. She reached up and touched his cheek. "I just…"

He winked. He knew. "Lets eat first. If we're gonna disco, I better do it on a full stomach."

During dinner, they talked about everything, from the mundane small talk, to Jackie's tales of burning Eric during their shopping trip, to Hyde's sarcastic rendering of his week at Grooves. They sat across from one another, and underneath the table, played with each other's feet. Jackie slipped her heels off and sneaked hers under the leg of Hyde's pants. They laughed, stared at one another, teased each other, loved one another in such an easy way.

Finally, Hyde set a covered plate down in front of Jackie. "Your dessert, Madame," he said, in an exaggerated and very bad accent. She giggled, and that made it worth it. Made everything worth it.

Jackie lifted the lid off the plate and gasped. "Oh my god, Steven! Those deviled egg thingies!"

Hyde smiled, crossing his arms over his chest and enjoying the view of her squirming. Just a little more and the top of her dress might just slip down and he'd get a nice little view of her chest. Yeah. He could get into that. Big, big, big time. "Are you losing your freaking mind?"

Jackie nodded, now her eyes burning with tears, and she pushed her chair back. She pressed herself to Steven. "God, yes…I'm losing my freaking mind, Steven, and you…you just…" Her voice choked, so she stood on her toes and kissed him hard. So what if her mouth felt a little sore. So what if her ribs did a little screaming. Didn't matter. At all.

Make it Mine 

The disco dancing lasted a few songs, until Hyde realized that Jackie's ribs were seriously hurting. She pouted, but didn't get her way, and pouted some more until he put a record on. A slow song, perfect for another, less vigorous form of dancing.

_Three coins in the fountain _

_Each one seeking happiness_

_Thrown by three hopeful lovers_

_Which one will the fountain bless? _

"Have you ever done that? Made a wish in a wishing well? Or a fountain?"

Hyde smiled. "On my way over here. Tossed a coin in a puddle. That counts, doesn't it?"

Jackie laughed. "Yeah, it does."

_Three hearts in the fountain _

_Each heart longing for its home_

_There they lie in the fountain _

_Somewhere in the heart of Rome. _

"I'd like to go to Rome. See the Coliseum. Man, they used to fight to the death in that place. That would have been awesome to watch."

Jackie shivered. "Gross, Steven!" She sighed and put her hands on his chest, her smile softening. "My heart has its home." She hesitated, chewing her lower lip lightly. "Does…does yours?"

Hyde stared at her, losing himself in the beauty of her eyes, of her. The corners of his lips turned up, and he leaned to her. He kissed her, pulled back only quarter of an inch, breathed on her. She shivered in his arms, and that pleased him. "Yep." They kissed again, and in the back of his mind, he knew no matter what happened, where she was, his heart was hers.

_Which one will the fountain bless? _

_Which one will the fountain bless? _

Jackie gazed dreamily up at Steven, deep into his blue eyes. She imagined the Roman sky looked just like his eyes right now. Clear, bright, soft and so warming. "I think it blessed our coin, Steven."

Hyde smiled, forcing away the nasty pit in his gut. Not now. No time for that. Couldn't think about it until later, until he'd left. "Of course it did, Jackie. I mean, look at us."

_Three coins in the fountain _

_Through the ripples how they shine_

_Just one wish will be granted _

_One heart will wear a valentine_

_Make it mine _

_Make it mine _

_Make it mine _

To Jackie's surprise, Steven sang the last few lines to her, his voice slightly off-key, but the fact that he was singing at all… She started to cry, and buried her head in his shoulder. What had she done to deserve this? True, she'd always expected and demanded this kind of behavior, this romance, from her other boyfriends. And she'd always been disappointed when Steven never gave it to her.

It was overwhelming. This from Steven…she was so dizzy, yet she never wanted it to stop.

"Okay, none of that. Time for another one of your favorite things."

Jackie pulled away and reached up to wipe her eyes. She was sure her mascara was running all over the place, but right now, she didn't care. "What?"

Hyde reached out and brushed her damp cheeks. "A present." She started to squeal, and he held up his hands. "It's not shiny. I mean, I got you something shiny, but I had to order it, so you'll have to wait for a few days."

"Oh, Puddin' Pop…"

"For now, you'll have to just be satisfied with this." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here. Read it." He handed it to her, and then turned, walking towards the living room and trying to settle his stomach.

Jackie opened the envelope and pulled out a card. She didn't notice the picture on front, just opened it, anxious for whatever it said, whatever he'd written. As she read, more tears came, more happiness came. She looked at him. "Steven," she whispered, taking a few steps to him. "Steven, will you read it to me? Please?" The words she'd read were so Steven, but so beautiful, and to hear them in his voice…she'd die.

He rolled his eyes. Of course just writing it wasn't enough for her. But he turned and nodded. Walked to her and took the card from her. He owed her. Wanted her to have this. _Oh crap, Hyde. You want to do this for her. Just freaking admit it. _He cleared his throat and skimmed his own handwriting. "Okay, fine." He took a deep breath. "Roses are red, violets are blue. The government's out to get all of us, but I really, really…" He paused, looked at her, her beautiful face, those wide, damp eyes, so full of her heart. His own heart swelled, and despite himself, he smiled. " I really, really love you." He smirked. "Whatever."

And she was in his arms, tugging his head down to her. Before he knew it, they were kissing madly, wildly, as if their very lives depended on kissing one another. She pulled away and started to tug him towards her bedroom, but he stopped her. "Wait. I…I've got…" So hard to breathe, her kisses had stolen all his sanity. "I need to do something first. Just wait."

Steven Loves Jackie

"Okay, kitten, come in."

Jackie opened the door to her bedroom, and for the fifth (at least) time that night, she gasped. More candles, more roses on her nightstand, white and red rose petals scattered all over her bed. And a poster over the headboard, with a rainbow drawn on it and in big, black letters, "Steven Loves Jackie" Her hand flew to her mouth, but not in time to catch the sob of joy.

Hyde swallowed hard, repeatedly, because otherwise he was going to do something extremely Forman, maybe even worse than Forman. He strode over to his kitten and put his arms around her. "Jackie?"

"Steven," she whispered, struggling to make sense of what she was feeling. She'd never felt this loved, or this much love for another person. "I just…It feels so…you just made me so…happy…Steven…"

He kissed her forehead. "Anything for you, doll." He took her face in his hands, gingerly caressing his thumbs over her nearly invisible bruises, and looked deep into her eyes. His heart tore, because he knew she wouldn't understand. Not now, anyway. Soon she would. And it would kill him. "_Anything_ for you, Jackie."

They kissed again, deeply. Hands roved; hers over his shoulders, his back, his chest, thighs, ass. His over her waist, her ass, her breasts, her thighs. Everywhere.

"Wait, Jackie." He whispered into her ear in between light kisses on her neck. He breathed heavy, already completely turned on, already panting with intense desire, physical and emotional, to be with her, to be part of her. "Are you sure we can do this? I mean, I don't wanna hurt you."

Jackie smiled sexily and began undoing his tie. Her ribs be damned. She didn't care. She ached for him, longed for him, she had to have him. Now. "I'm fine, Steven. Just…Just…" She swallowed . "Love me."

He grinned. That was all the encouragement he needed. "Oh, I will. Just you wait."

He swept her up in his arms, and she laughed.

Yep.

The whole thing, all the planning, all the cheesiness…it was all worth it.

Hovering above her, he panted down on her, she panted up on him, and he smiled. "So. I guess Steven loves Jackie. I mean, it says so on that sign so it must be true."

She smiled, stroked his cheek, both her body and mind on absolute sensory overload. "So show me, Steven. Just show me all night…" She kissed him. "I love you so much, Steven…you…I just love you so much."

He tried not to think, tried to just feel her in him, all around him, everywhere.

_One day. One day. One day. _

Song Credit: _Three Coins in the Fountain_, written by Sammy Cahn and Jule Styne, as performed by Frank Sinatra


	19. He's In There

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note:** I won't say anything...except to thank you VERY much for the reivews,and for hanging in there with me. I hope you keep hanging in there with me.

**Warning: **A little suggestiveness.

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 18 – He's In There

Softly As I Leave You 

Hyde stared at the ceiling, the morning light peeping in from the blinds over Jackie's bedroom windows. He'd never really liked daybreak, and today, he hated it. He hadn't slept much, neither had she, though she was sleeping now, her head on his chest, her hand on his hip. Holding him. The record he'd put on a little while ago still played, and now Frank was singing that song he'd heard the other night in the car.

_Softly, I will leave you softly _

_For my heart would break _

_If you should wake and see me go _

He should just sneak out. Not say goodbye, not say anything. Why make it harder than it was? Frank gave good advice. He knew what he was talking about.

_So I leave you softly _

_Long before you miss me _

_Long before your arms can beg me stay _

_For one more hour, or one more day _

She stirred and rolled off of him onto her back. "Steven?"

He swallowed. Too late. "Hey, kitten." He looked down at her, her sleepy eyes struggling to open, her lips parting with a sweet smile He sat up and stretched. Trying not to think. Trying not to acknowledge that the night was over. Time was up.

Jackie watched him, her body warm and weary, satiated with him, with them. She reached up and gently ran her fingernails over his back. "You getting up?"

He closed his eyes. Her hand flattened on his back and rubbed circles. For a moment, he just sat there, not thinking, just feeling her touch. The warmth underneath his skin she gave him so easily. He cleared his thickening throat. "Yeah. I gotta go to the store." He pulled away. Had to. Otherwise he'd never leave.

Jackie sat up, and stared at her boyfriend as he got dressed. She smiled, feeling misty, feeling so happy she could dance on air if her ribs weren't hurting as much as they were. "Will you come home for lunch?" she said flirtatiously. "I'll make you something special." She licked her lips as he pulled his pants up. Yeah. Nothing involving food, of course.

Hyde turned and looked at her, sitting up in the bed, the sheets pulled up to her chest. Her hair was a mess, her make up all gone, but her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were glowing.

Jackie smiled at him, her lust converting to the softer part of the love she had for him, the part that made her want to just hold him, run her fingers through his hair, to whisper to him things that he should have heard his entire life but didn't. "I love you so much, Steven," she said, the emotion cracking her words.

He knew he should leave. Right now. Without saying it back, without saying anything. But as he stared at her, mesmerized by her happiness, his heart pumping faster and faster, he knew he couldn't. Not yet.

Instead, he tore off the shirt he'd just slipped on, undid the fly of his pants and strode back to the bed. He pounced on her, forgetting her ribs, and kissed her hard, silencing her squeals and giggles. Pulling up only a tiny bit, he smirked down at her. "One more for the road."

_Just one more time. One more time. _

_And then time's up. _

Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded eagerly. "Oh, yeah, Steven…" He started kissing her and touching her, his hands instantly groping for her breasts, and she threw her head back, moaning in pleasure. "Oh, YEAH, Steven!"

Better Than Just Lunch

_A few hours later _

Jackie looked up at Steven, licking her lips nervously. She couldn't see his face, couldn't see if he was pleased. Her knees hurt; carpeting was definitely not good for the skin. It would be worth it, though, if he'd liked it. "Steven?" Her stomach was tight with nerves. "Was it…okay? I mean, did I do it…okay?"

Hyde chuckled to himself, still panting, ecstasy still coursing through his veins, his body nearly useless because of it. Somehow, he managed to lift his head, and when he looked at Jackie, something tugged in the middle of his chest. She looked so little and anxious. "Jackie," he said huskily. "It was amazing. You were amazing. So much better than just lunch." He reached for her, pulling her up to his lap, and they settled on the couch. She buried her head in his shoulder, and he laughed at her shyness. "I mean it, doll. It was…god, it was hot." He wondered if he'd have time to pay her back. Hell, he'd make time.

Jackie smiled, but didn't lift her head. She wanted to stay right here, inhaling him, tasting his skin. "I'm glad. I was so…nervous."

Hyde closed his eyes and stroked her back, her hair. Her heart beat through his skin. So fast. So strong. He winced. This was all for that. All for that heart beat.

"So Steven…" Jackie lifted up, giving her boyfriend a wicked smile and squirming on his lap. She'd never realized that giving him pleasure would make her feel so…hot. She touched his cheek. "Are you gonna pay me back now?"

Hyde grinned. "Are you asking me to?"

She batted her eyelashes, tossed her hair over her shoulder, arched her back, pressed herself to him. Did everything she could to flirt with him the way he liked. "It's only fair, Steven." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Don't you wanna hear me scream your name? Moan like this…"

He bit his lip when she moaned into his ear, sounding so turned on. And damn it if it didn't arouse him all over again. He stood up, lifting her up as well. So he was supposed to be back at the store by 1. Didn't matter. He was the boss. "I think you're right. And then you'll have to pay me back. Right?"

Jackie giggled and began sucking on his neck. "I always play fair, Steven."

Remember Last Night 

_Two hours later, Jackie's bedroom _

Jackie sleepily opened her eyes and rolled her head to the left. At first, she was startled that Steven wasn't with her, but then she remembered hazily that he'd left a little while ago. She'd been half awake when he'd kissed her lips, her nose, her eyes and forehead and told her he'd see her tonight. She smiled and stretched, then winced. Her ribs were killing her. She'd obviously done too much, but she didn't care. It was worth it. She sat up, groaning and biting her lower lip. Yep. Worth even the feeling that her own ribs were stabbing her internal organs and trying to kill her.

She noticed a note lying on Steven's pillow. Steven's pillow. She smiled. She liked the thought of that. She wondered if it was too soon to even consider moving in together. Picking up the note with one hand, she rubbed her eyes with the other, dislodging the last bits of sleep. She opened the folded piece of paper and smiled at Steven's handwriting. So bad, so messy, but so him.

_Hey Jackie, _

_So you got all the romance you're going to get out of me. I hope you can live with that, cause I'm never doing anything like that again. I hope you liked it, though. And I hope you'll remember it. I know I will. You don't forget the first time you sell out, but I suppose…considering all the sex I got, it was worth it. And I guess I don't mind that it made you happy. I've got to work late, so I'll just see you tomorrow. And put ice on your ribs. I know they're killing you, you liar. I'm not saying that again, so just look at your banner if you have to know how I feel about you. _

_Puddiin' Pop (don't you EVER show this to anyone, Jackie!) _

Jackie smiled, her eyes filling with tears, and she brought the note to her heart. She'd never expected, not really, any of this from Steven, and yet he'd given it to her. Something in her stomach wondered why, but she suppressed it. It didn't matter. Didn't matter why, all that mattered was that he had. And she would always remember it, always. She tried to twist around so she could look up at her banner, but the ribs raged, and she grimaced. Better put some ice on that.

As she got up to go to the kitchen, she felt so exhausted. Better get some more sleep, too. The doctor had told her to get lots of rest, and she really hadn't so far.

She came back to her room and noticed that Steven's sports coat was on the floor. She grinned and picked it up. After putting it on, she settled into bed, putting the ice pack on her ribs and pulling the covers up over her. With a happy sigh, she closed her eyes, ready to drift into sweet dreams about Steven, and the beautiful night he'd given her.

"Don't worry, Puddin' Pop," she mumbled. "I'll always remember last night." She thought about his touch, about how many times he'd told her, whispered, kissed into her skin that he loved her. Seven. She'd kept track. And maybe tomorrow he'd tell her seven more times.

Smoke

_Later that night _

"Why do we have to go to Grooves?" Kelso whined from the back seat of the Vista Cruiser. "I'm hungry, and all Hyde has there is film." He threw up his hands in frustration. "And that just makes me MORE hungry!"

Donna sighed. "Well, I'd give you some of the dinner Jackie packed for Hyde, but she specifically told me not to." She dug in her purse and pulled out a roll of lifesavers. "Here." She turned and held it out to Kelso. "Maybe these will tide you over."

Fez, sitting next to Kelso, grabbed the roll. "Candy!"

Kelso glared at him and tried to take the candy back. "Give me that, Fez! She was giving it to me, not you, you candy hog!"

Donna rolled her eyes at the struggle. "God, do I have to separate you? Don't make me come back there!" The arguing duo ignored her, and she turned back to face forward, crossing her arms in irritation.

"Are we there yet?"

:"Yeah, because I have to go to the bathroom!"

Donna closed her eyes. "No! God, we'll be there in a few minutes!" She glanced at Eric, who was driving. "It's like we're going to California or something."

Eric grinned. "Well, we could, you know. All I have to do is take a right up there." He pointed. "And we're on our way."

Donna chuckled and swatted at him. "Dillhole."

Eric glanced at his fiancée, his smile fading. "Is Jackie by herself right now?"

"No." Donna stared out the windshield, and began to frown. She leaned forward, squinting. "Your mom went over to see her because she said her ribs were really…Eric, do you see that?" They were almost to Grooves, about a block away. Donna could see Hyde's El Camino, parked to the side of the store, just like always. "It looks like smoke."

Eric followed Donna's gaze and noticed the smoke. "Yeah, it does. I wonder what the hell is go…"

Just as he put the car in park, his voice, the sounds of Zeppelin from the radio, the sounds of Fez and Kelso arguing, all disappeared, vanquished by a hideous explosion that pierced the Point Place night. The ground vibrated with the echoes of the booming screams, and instinctively, the gang ducked down, all of them yelling for the Lord Almighty.

After a moment, they sat up. No debris was flying, that was a good sign, but just ahead of them, a block ahead of them, a building was awash in flames. Streaks of red, orange, gold stabbing at the brick and mortar in a violent and dizzying rush. Billowing black smoke tumbled upwards into the now glowing sky.

"Oh god…" Eric muttered. "That's…that's…"

Donna shook her head. "Don't say it. Just don't…don't say it, Eric!"

Her eyes filled with tears. Eric reached for her hand and she gripped it as tightly as she could.

In the back seat, Kelso and Fez sat in silence, both faces pale, eyes wide, mouths open.

All of them noticed the El Camino. It was upside down, just about fifty feet in front of them wrapped around a telephone pole.

The flames attacking Grooves darted in a sickening feeding frenzy, crackling like a chorus of witch's laughter. And the smoke swirled faster, upwards in spiral after spiral, carrying with it the remnants of that just consumed.

Eric stared at the flames. "He's in there. Hyde's in there." He wanted to get out of the car, run to the burning building, rush in without fear and find his friend. His best friend. Instead, he sat in cold stillness.

"He's in there."

Repeating himself, repeating that horrific sentence, shot his body with adrenaline, and he pushed open his door.

Donna flipped her head and saw her boyfriend exiting the car. "Oh, crap." She got out and chased after him, panic completely overtaking her. "Eric!"

"He's in there, Donna! Hyde's in there!"

She started to cry, hardly able to run because of the sobs gripping her body as they got closer to the quickly disintegrating Grooves. "I know," she whispered.

When they stopped, prevented from going any closer by a few of the people who'd gathered, Eric, his eyes full of tears, looked at Donna. "He's in there," he whispered.

Donna turned away, unable to look anymore, unable to stop seeing it even with her eyes sealed tight.

"I know," she squeaked, just before collapsing to the cold concrete.

_He's in there…he's in there…Hyde…oh my god…._

_Oh my god…._

_No…._


	20. So Cold

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews! 3 more chapters (I think). I really, really appreciate you guys reading and reviewing...and I hope (despite the angst) that you're enjoying the story!

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 19 - So Cold

He's Not Gone

_The next morning, Jackie's apartment _

_"Jackie, you're not gonna trick me into saying it." _

_Jackie lay on her uninjured side, snuggled under the bed covers and skin to skin with Steven. She giggled as she traced her fingers over his bare chest. "Just play the game, Steven. Its not like you're actually saying it. You're just repeating what I say. Like a parrot." _

_He rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy. Just what I've always wanted to be. A parrot." _

_She kissed his shoulder. "A very sexy parrot, Steven." He sighed, and she knew she'd won. "Okay. I'll spell it again." On his stomach, with just enough pressure so as not to tickle him, she wrote her message, the looked at his eyes, They rested on her, with the annoyed, amused, affectionate mix she was so used to. She loved that look, because she knew it meant that she'd gotten under his skin. Luckily, she got that look often. "So?" _

_Another sigh, indicating his surrende. "If I do this, you have to do something for me. And by something, I mean something naked." _

_Jackie began to slide her hand down his stomach. Slowly. Oh, so slowly. And he smiled. Of course. She let her hand rest just below his belly button. "Come on, Steven." _

_"Fine. But I'm not saying it saying it." _

_"Steven…." _

_"I love you. You wrote I love you." _

_Her hand dipped lower, the tips of her fingers teasing the roughened hair. He groaned, and she smirked. "And I do." She made tiny circles, and his hips lifted, trying to move her hand. She resisted. "You feel that way too, don't you, Steven?" Her pinky extended, and brushed his tip, making him groan again, shift again. _

_"Jackie…" _

_"You love me, don't you Steven? And you want me to know it." She put all of her fingertips on him, but almost too lightly for him to truly feel, just enough for him to sense. _

_"Damn it, Jackie, just…" _

_"All you have to do is just tell me, baby, and then I'll make you very, very happy."_

_"I… damn it! I love you, okay?" _

She smiled, inwardly dancing like a schoolgirl, outwardly keeping cool. She wrapped her hand around him and began doing just what he wanted. And this time when he moaned, it was pure ecstasy.

Jackie's eyes fluttered, much as she tried to keep them closed, to cling to sleep and the dream. It was a rare one, a replay of what had actually happened, and she was enjoying it only slightly less the second time around. She sighed and burrowed her body deeper into the mattress, squinting as she gave in and allowed her eyelids to rise. Light. Must be morning. Had she slept that long? Why hadn't Steven woken her up? She rolled her head to the right and noticed that no one was next to her.

Sitting up, she winced. Her body felt battered, her ribs burned, her head throbbed. She nearly flopped back down in her bed, but heard soft voices from the living room. Fez had probably come home, and Steven was probably trying to get him to go away so they could pick up where they'd left off yesterday. She looked down and noticed that she was still wearing Steven's coat. Pulling the collar up to her nose, she smiled and inhaled his masculine, musky tinged with pot and tobacco scent.

She got out of bed, stretching as she walked to the door. "Steven?" she called. Maybe she could talk him into making her breakfast, although maybe she should make him breakfast. She'd learned how to pour a mean bowl of cereal. She could cut some strawberries for it. His favorite berry. Or bananas. He liked bananas. Actually, he liked comparing himself to bananas. She walked out into the living room, a wicked smile on her face. Maybe later she'd go buy the biggest bananas she could find just to play with him. Of course he'd out lengthen, out thicken, and definitely out sexy any banana any day.

"Someone has to tell her."

"I'm not going to. You should, Donna."

"I think Fez should. Or you, Mrs. Forman."

Jackie cleared her throat, and the group of people standing in the middle of her living room. Donna. Eric. Fez. Michael. Mrs. Forman. Mr. Forman. But not Steven. They turned, stared at her, and she frowned. Every single one of them looked pale. Every single one of them, including the boys, including _Mr. Forman_, had red-rimmed eyes. She looked down at herself. All she was wearing was Steven's jacket and a tee shirt. She pulled the jacket closed. "What's going on?"

No one answered. Jackie stared at each one. Donna covered her mouth and turned her face into Eric's shoulder. Eric closed his eyes. Mrs. Forman held her son's hand and looked down, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Mr. Forman looked up at the ceiling, his lips pursing, jaw twitching. Michael stared at the floor, shaking his head slowly. Fez's head hung, and he lifted his hands to his face. His shoulders shook with silent sobs.

And her stomach turned sour. She licked her lips, their dryness suddenly painful. She shivered, and her hands slid to opposite sides of her waist. Her arms weren't as powerful as his. Weren't as strong. Or as warm. And they did her no good at all. Cold burned up and down, from her toes to her ears. Everywhere in between. "What…what's going on? Where's Steven?"

Again, no answer.

Sick of being ignored, and a little creeped out by the others' behavior, Jackie rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll just go call Steven. He'll tell me what's going on." She turned and headed back to her bedroom. _What in the hell is wrong with them? Why are they all so upset? _

"Jackie, wait! You can't call Hyde!"

Jackie stopped, another chill rushing her spine, and slowly turned. Donna stared at her, her face flushed, cheeks streaked with dampness. _Something is really wrong. Really, really wrong. _She licked her lips again. "Why not?"

Donna glanced back at the others, and Eric nodded encouragingly at her. She took a deep breath and took the few steps to her best friend, feeling as if she'd just walked over burning coals. She took Jackie's hands. "It's just…" She faltered and looked down. "There's…there's been an accident." She looked up, and Jackie's brow furrowed. _Fast, Donna, like taking off a band-aid. Say it quick, then it's over. And then Jackie's hell begins. _"Grooves…it…there was a fire, and…" Her eyes closed; she could still see it. The smoke, the flames. The El Camino. Eric running toward the building, screaming Hyde's name. Kelso pulling him back. With another deep breath, she opened her eyes, tear-filled and foggy, she could hardly see her best friend. "Hyde…he didn't make it out."

Jackie smiled, a tiny snicker escaping her lips. "What? He didn't make it out of what? What are you talking about?"

Donna looked helplessly back at the others, dropping Jackie's hands, and Red, with a slight cough, stepped forward. "Jackie," he said, his voice gentle, breaking slightly. He stood in front of the girl and took her shoulders. "There was an explosion at Grooves last night. Steven was inside." He paused, his eyes locked on the tiny girl's blank expression, and sighed heavily. He'd have to be blunt. And damn it, he didn't' want to. "Jackie, Steven…" He swallowed hard. "Steven died last night."

Time stopped and hung heavily in the room, cutting off all movement, all sound, and for some, all sight. Black flooded Jackie's eyes.

But only for a moment.

And then she started to laugh.

She backed away from Mr. Forman, giggling softly, her hand pressed to her chest. "Oh god, you guys! For a second there, I believed you. But you're joking. You have to be joking. My Steven isn't dead. He's just…He's probably out buying me more flowers." She gasped. "Oh! Maybe he flew to the Netherlands to pick me some tulips! I mean, he always said he wanted to go to Amsterdam. And I love tulips."

Red shook his head and approached her. "Jackie, he's gone."

Jackie again backed up, her heart beginning to race. "No. I mean, yeah, he's gone, but he'll be back soon." Panic stirred in her stomach as her eyes grazed the others. They all stared, all pale, no smiles, no understanding or agreement, only tears. Her feet slipped from her, moving her backwards. "No, he's just…" Jaggedness crushed her chest, and though she tried, she couldn't quite breathe. "He's just embarrassed about how sweet he's been to me. Probably just wanted to burn us all to remind us that he's a badass." She nodded, her movements jerky, her words speeding up and shredding at the ends. "Yeah, that's all it is. It's just one huge burn." She tried to laugh.

Instead, her lungs produced rasping sobs. She stumbled blindly backwards, crying out when she hit the breakfast bar. Her eyes, suddenly wet and blurry, watched as at least two people began to approach her, and she raised her hand. "No. No. NO!"

Her eyes closed. Blackness everywhere, in her eyes, in her soul, where her heart was tearing open. And it was so cold. So damn cold.

_Steven, where are you? Why aren't you here? Did you think this would be funny? You ass! You just had to do this, didn't you? You just had to prove to yourself that you're still Steven Hyde, the cool, huh? It's not funny! God, are you really so ashamed of me? That you love me? So ashamed that you had to concoct this whole scheme to prove how cool you still are? You BASTARD, Steven! _

"Jackie. You have to listen to me, sweetie."

She didn't open her eyes. Didn't want to see their faces. Didn't want to see the look in Mrs. Forman's eyes. Afraid of what it all meant, of what the cold, growing more intense by the second, meant.

"Honey, I know you don't want to believe it. None of us do."

Not even Mrs. Forman's soothing voice made the cold go away.

She needed to move. Leave. Go anywhere. Away from these people that kept telling her lies.

Her eyes opened, and her stiff limbs moved, brushing past Mrs. Forman, Mr. Forman, the others. Nothing mattered but escape. She reached the door, the world around her spinning so fast she noticed nothing but streaks of light, lines of color.

"Where are you going, Jackie?"

She ignored whoever asked the question, thinking the answer as she left the apartment.

_I'm going to find Steven. Because he's not gone. He's NOT gone. _

His Glasses

How she'd gotten there, she couldn't remember. Maybe she'd walked. Maybe Michael had tried to stop her and she'd kicked him, yelled at him and the others until one of them agreed to take her.

She shivered. It was so cold, despite the sun hanging high and bright in the sky.

She stood in front of the scorched ruins of her boyfriend's record store. Where the walls had once stood now lay uneven lines of blackened dry wall and wood remnants. In between those lines, a mess of records shattered into tiny pieces, furniture blown to near bits, everything black, everything shriveled. Everything now cold after burning so hot.

She saw a huge beam, one of the metal ones that had supported the store's ceilings, over near the smattering of glass that had once been Steven's counter. The cash register, no longer gray, no longer square shaped.

The putrid scent of disaster hovered over the skeleton of Grooves. Vomit rushed to her throat, burning her, but she held it in. Swallowed it. Took the pain.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder; Jackie didn't turn to see who it was.

"They…they found…" Donna cleared her throat, didn't look at Jackie, but stared at the ruins. She wondered why no one was here cleaning up the mess. Probably couldn't until the investigation was done. "They found…"

"What did they find?" Jackie didn't recognize her voice, hardly realized she'd spoken.

"Bones. And…ashes. Bits of his clothing…parts of his shoes." Jackie didn't look at her, and Donna, as much as it hurt, as much as she wanted not to have to tell her this, continued, with fresh and hot tears in her eyes. "The skull was broken. They think…they think the beam hit him…and that's why he couldn't get out."

Jackie shook her head. "No. He's not…" She looked at Donna, her eyes cold, her heart cold. "He's not. He got out."

Donna tried to catch Jackie's arm but missed. "Jackie, wait, you can't go…" She turned to Eric. "Eric, stop her. She can't go in there. It's not safe."

Eric shook his head. "Maybe she should." He looked at his girlfriend, his eyes swollen. "Maybe then she'll realize that he's…." He closed his eyes and looked down, his hands clenching into fists. "Oh, god."

Donna nodded, tears falling from her eyes as she watched Jackie, still only dressed in Hyde's sports coat, though they'd managed to get slippers on her feet, tread through the bits and pieces that only twenty four hours ago had been Grooves. She wore a stone cold expression on her face, looking around her in some eerie sense of wonder. Donna covered her mouth to keep the sobs inside. Jackie drifted, as if pulled, towards where the counter used to be. The midget stopped, looked down, then bent down and picked something up. Even from the fifty feet, Donna heard the gasp Jackie released, and she took a deep breath. "I'm going with her." She quickly followed in her friend's footsteps, stopped just a few feet from where Jackie was crouched. "Jackie?"

Jackie stared at the thin, charred metal she held. And now, she felt nothing but cold. Her entire body trembled. No warmth in the air. No warmth anywhere. No blood flowing through her veins. No movement of her heart. No feeling in any part of her.

"What are you holding?"

Jackie didn't look at her. Didn't look away from the burned glasses frame she held. His. She knew it was his. His glasses. Steven's glasses.

"Oh…those are…"

Jackie nodded. "His glasses," she whispered. "His…glass…"

The weakened metal twisted in her shaking hands, and before she could breathe, the precious glasses she held fell apart, the metal breaking into pieces, falling to the charbroiled ground.

When the last piece of his glasses, her Puddin' Pop's glasses, the glasses he'd never go anywhere without, hit the ground, she screamed. His name, the word no, his name. His name. His name.

She collapsed to the floor, landing on her broken ribs, not giving a damn. Still screaming, she rolled to her stomach and buried her face in the ash, near the broken pieces of Steven's glasses.

This was where he must have been, must have landed right here. Must have taken his last breath here.

Tear raged out of her, the cold mixing with the heat of anger and pain, making her both tremble and lash out at the ground with balled fists and slippered feet.

His glasses. He'd never leave his glasses. Never.

"Jackie, stop! Stop! Eric, come help me!"

Donna winced as she kneeled and tried to settle the flailing Jackie. She couldn't, Jackie was too strong, surprisingly enough, and Donna quickly gave up. She sank back to her rear end and watched Jackie, listened to her hoarse screams, sometimes muffled, other times clear as day. Eric sat down next to her, and she threw herself into his arms, unable to stop the onslaught of tears. Unable to not cry for the friend who'd lost his life or for the friend who'd lost the love of her life.

Glasses and A Kitten 

_Two days later _

"Jackie?"

Jackie stood in her bedroom, looking out the window at the day outside. It was beautiful. Sunny, with a few fluffy clouds. The kind of day a normal person would want to be outside, breathing the fresh and sweet air.

Sky the color of Steven's eyes. So blue. A warm blue, an inviting blue, the blue she'd always dived into without caring about ever coming up for air.

It was warm outside, and yet, she was freezing cold. So cold.

She pulled the collar of Steven's jacket up to her nose and sniffed. Still there. He was still there, though fading more and more each time she inhaled against it.

"Jackie, someone just dropped off a package for you. You want it?"

She shrugged. She hadn't said anything for two days. Hadn't wanted to. Hadn't been able to. The cold had frozen her voice, frozen everything in her except the tears and brutal gasps her body seemed to desperately need.

Donna walked in and held the box out to Jackie. "It's from a jewelry store, Jackie." Jackie said nothing, just stared at the floor. "You want me to open it?" She wasn't sure if Jackie nodded, the movement was so slight, but she decided to take it as a yes. "Okay." She opened the box and smiled, her eyes misting with tears. It was from Hyde, obviously. "It's a necklace, Jackie. Gold and shiny." She fingered the two pendants that hung from the delicate chain. "With two pendants. A pair of glasses…" She smiled. Yep. From Hyde. "And a kitten." She looked at Jackie, who at least was looking up and at her, her eyes a little wider. "You want to see it?"

This time the nod was a real nod, and Donna brought the box over to Jackie.

Jackie took it and stared down at the two pendants. Gold, diamond cut, a pair of glasses and a kitten that hung close together from the chain. Touched each other. Him and her. Steven and Jackie.

He was never coming back.

Only the kitten still lived.

She closed the box, collapsing into bitter tears. She stumbled to her bed and fell on it, clutching the box to her chest. "Ste….Steven…Ste…." The sobs hurt so much. "STEVEN!"

He was gone. Forever.

He didn't breathe the way she did. Didn't see the way she did. Didn't feel the way she did.

Gone.

_Gone….never coming back….she'd never touch him, never see him, never smile at him…never love him…he'd never hold her…never love her…never kiss her, tickle her…_

"STEVEN!"

She was so damn cold.

Donna lay down behind the little ball on the bed and put her arms around Jackie. "God, Jackie, I know," she whispered. "I know." She tried to hold Jackie still, but couldn't. This girl was shuddering with almost seizure like force.

The truth was, though, that she didn't. She'd lost one of her best friends. But Jackie…she'd lost the man she loved with a passion that Donna had never quite understood.

Jackie had lost her Steven, and the world she'd spent the past few years dreaming of.

Gotta Do Something

_The next day, Point Place Memorial Cemetery _

Sammy frowned as he watched the tiny girl standing alone at the freshly inserted headstone. He stood behind a mausoleum, peeking around the side, about a hundred feet away, out of her sight. The others gathered were drifting away, and she'd swatted the few who'd tried to stay with her, tried to hold her. She'd yelled, too, though he hadn't quite heard what she'd said. The sight of her crying, falling to her knees and pounding on the ground, made his chest ache. "We gotta do something," he hissed to his partner. "This is breaking her heart."

Carl nodded. "We will." He watched the girl. Funny. He'd grown to have a bit of a soft spot for her, too. Must be all the stories Sammy told her about his daughter. And also probably the hatred he'd developed for Jack Burkhart. That girl was the key to getting just revenge on Mr. High and Mighty Burkhart. He nodded again, his lips pressed together grimly. "We will. Just as soon as we find out what the hell happened. And how to fix it."

Sammy sighed, and watched the little girl sadly. "Hope we figure it out quick." He closed his eyes. "For her sake."


	21. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming:) You guys are just awesome. Beyond awesome.

**Warning: **A little language.

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 20 - Surprise

_One year later_

Better Soon 

The day in late April was the perfect wedding day. A soft, pure, endless blue sky and golden sunshine colored it. A warm breeze embraced the day and dozens upon dozens of birds chirped sweet and happy odes to it. Inside, the church was decorated to the hilt. White ribbons of silk and bundles of white and lavender roses adored the sides of the pews. An archway stood at the alter, decked with long, white candles and strands of flowers. The bride and groom, both glowing with love, gazed at one another adoringly.

He wasn't looking at them.

She looked different. Fuller. Not heavier, but more womanly. Still beautiful, her skin tanned by the early touch of spring. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Come on. We have to go."

He turned away from the window with a glare. "It's not over yet."

"I don't care. If anyone sees you, everything's ruined."

He closed his eyes. He wasn't ready. He'd only gotten a partial look at her face, and it wasn't enough. He'd hoped for more, just enough to let him know that he was doing the right thing.

An impatient sigh came from his companion. "For God's sake, you'll see her again soon enough. Now come on. We've gotta get ready."

He nodded and looked back into the church. She stood with her back to him, behind the bride. When she turned her head towards the pews, the wedding guests, his heart skipped a beat. He saw the profile of a small smile, but even in profile, her eyes looked heavy.

He smiled. _Don't worry, Jackie. Everything will be better soon. It will all be better soon. _

He Should Be Here

While Eric and Donna exchanged vows, beautiful words of love that perfectly suited them, Jackie's gaze moved past Eric. Michael stood there, Eric's best man. His eyes found hers and he winked. She did her best to smile, did her best to swallow the bitter anger threatening her throat.

Steven should be standing there. He should have been Eric's best man. He should have walked her down the aisle.

As she did so often now, she reached to her chest and clenched her precious pendants between her fingers. The dress she wore was lavender with silver trimming; her gold necklace clashed. But it didn't matter. At all. She never took that necklace off.

She'd even worn it while giving birth.

"And I promise, Eric, to love you forever, or at least until I get sick of finding your action figures in the bathtub. Just kidding. Eric, I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you tomorrow. Every yesterday, every today, and every tomorrow, I will love you."

Jackie's eyes filled with tears, both happy and embittered. She was so happy for her best friends, for their endless love. She was bitter for herself, for what should have been endless love but now only lived in memories.

He should be here.

She turned to look at the wedding guests, her eyes instantly latching on Mrs. Forman and the baby girl she held on her lap. _My baby girl. Steven's baby girl. _She smiled, her heart swelling as it did each time she saw her child's face. The baby was awake, her wide, blue eyes peering around the church with such curiosity. When those eyes found hers, Jackie blew a kiss towards the little one. She smiled and flirtatiously looked away.

Her baby. Steven's baby.

He should be here. Damn it, he should be here!

Ain't Gonna Hurt You 

_Forty-five minutes later _

The gang stood in a half-circle, making an impulsive stop before heading to the Point Place Hilton for the wedding reception. No one said a word, and all six pairs of eyes rested on the marble headstone they stood in front of. Jackie closed hers. She didn't need to look. She knew what was carved into that stone. His name. The date of his birth. The date of his death. _"Beloved son, devoted friend." _A carving of a pair of sunglasses just like his. And underneath it all, much smaller, four more words. _Always Jackie's Puddin' Pop. _

She'd insisted on it.

The baby began to whimper, and Jackie's eyes opened. She leaned down to the carrier sitting on the ground in front of her. "Come here, baby," she cooed softly as she lifted the three and a half month old, dressed in a tiny dress nearly identical to her own. She brought the little girl's head to her shoulder and rubbed the tiny back. "Shhh. It's okay. Momma's here."

Donna looked at her maid of honor and goddaughter, and smiled. She gently touched the head full of light brown curls. "She's gonna look just like him." Her eyes filled with tears as the marble of Hyde's grave caught her eye. "He would have loved her so much."

Jackie nodded, squeezing her eyes closed, trying to hold in the tears. He'd been gone a year. She shouldn't cry every single day.

But she did.

"Maybe we should give Jackie and Stephanie a few minutes alone," Brooke suggested, her arm laced through Kelso's.

Jackie smiled gratefully at her ex-boyfriend's new fiancée. Brooke had been terrific to her the past year, especially during the pregnancy. Donna had as well, of course, but Brooke had been through it. She understood. "Yeah, if you guys don't mind. I just…" She paused. "Actually, why don't you just go on to the hotel? I'll meet up with you in a little while."

Donna frowned. "But Jackie, you didn't drive."

Jackie shrugged. "The hotel is only a few blocks away, Donna. Stephie and I can walk." She smiled at her baby. "The fresh air will be good for us."

After convincing the others, especially a reluctant Donna, that she'd only be a little while, that she needed the time alone with Steven and his daughter, after waiting for the others to shuffle away out of earshot, Jackie sighed and kneeled down on Steven's grave, something she'd never done before. Grass stains, before, had been intolerable, especially on a fancy and surprisingly beautiful dress like the one Donna had picked. Or rather, the one Donna had let her pick.

She smiled.

Her friends had done so much for her. Been so generous, even as their own grief controlled them. She knew she hadn't been that way, but then, she'd been pregnant. The combination of grief, hormones, and utter fear hadn't been easy to deal with.

She looked at the grass where she pretended Steven's head rested. "Hi, Puddin' Pop. I brought our baby." She looked at Stephanie, who's small eyes were focusing on the headstone. Black and white marble, shining in the sunlight. Like Steven's sunglasses used to do. She took a shuddering breath and bowed her head. The tears rushed out.

IT was just too much. She'd had his daughter, and he wasn't here. His best friend and her best friend had just been married, and he wasn't here. As the sobs became racking, she nuzzled her nose in Stephanie's downy hair. And she cried for Steven. For her daughter. For her friends. For herself.

Something small and hard, round and cold, pressed into the side of her neck. A roughened hand covered her mouth and squeezed. The yell in her throat retreated to her chest. She tried to struggle, tried to squirm, tried even harder when a huge man, dressed all in black, pulled her baby out of her arms. Her heart raced, adrenaline rushed through her body like quick fire, but it was useless. Whoever was holding her from behind was stronger than her.

He pulled her to her feet, and she could barely stand. His grip was the only think holding her up. Her knees were gone.

The man's hand slipped down from her mouth to clasp her neck, and she gasped, still trying to fight. "Don't…." Her words were choked. "Don't hurt my baby. Please…she's all I have of him…Don't hurt her!" Stephanie had been crying, but to Jackie's surprise, the man holding her seemed to have a way with her, and her sobs quieted. He rocked the girl, who stared at him with those wide eyes.

He smiled gently at her, now bouncing the baby a little bit. "Jackie, I won't hurt this precious thing. I promise."

She stopped moving, stopped struggling, and the man's hold loosened just a tiny bit. Her throat no longer felt crushed, though he still held the gun to the side of her neck. "You…you know me? How?" She shook all over. What in the hell was going on? How did he know her name?

Things around her were moving so fast, too fast to comprehend. Her heart….god, she couldn't even feel it!

"I do know you. In fact…"

The man behind her cleared his throat. "Sammy. Later! We gotta go before someone sees us!"

Jackie shook her head and winced when the other guy's hold once again tightened. "Wh…wha…"

Sammy smiled again, reassuringly, it seemed to her. "Don't you worry none, Jackie. We ain't gonna hurt you, or your pretty baby. In fact-" He looked at the baby. "We got a real good surprise for you."

Jackie didn't fight, didn't try to keep her feet attached to the ground.

_A surprise? _

_Am I going to die? _

_My baby…my baby…. _

"MY BABY! MY BABY! **GIVE ME MY BABY!!!!!**"

The hand smashed her mouth closed, stifled her screams.

And then everything went black.

I Wanna See Her

He paced the room, breathing heavily, unable to stop. He glanced at his watch. An hour. It had been an hour, and Sammy told him it would only be half an hour. Fuck Sammy. Probably screwed it all up. Probably gotten caught. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked to the window. Nothing. Saw nothing except blue sky, daylight and green grass.

His eyes closed. He just wanted to see her…them. Sammy told him about the baby. His baby. It had to be his baby. His baby. Her baby. _Their_ baby.

It must have been the night before he left. They hadn't even bothered with condoms.

The door opened, and he jumped, turning around. _Jesus, Hyde, get a fucking grip. _

He stared at Carl, swallowing hard. "We…is.she…" His voice cracked. His heart heaved.

Carl smiled faintly, which for him was an extreme expression of feeling. "She's here." He lifted an eyebrow. "They're both here."

Hyde closed his eyes. A year. He hadn't seen her in over a year. And the baby…he knew nothing about the baby, not even the sex…Sammy hadn't told him anything except that there was a baby. His head suddenly felt light, and he had to grip the windowsill behind him in order not to collapse. His kitten. Just a few rooms away from him. Her tiny, sexy body; those soulful eyes that constantly revealed her. Those sweet lips that could be erotic and comforting, sometimes all at once. That voice that drove him nuts and soothed him like no other.

His kitten.

His head jerked up, his eyes flipped open. "I wanna see her," he demanded gruffly. "I wanna see her now."

His fists clenched. God forbid, but he was willing to kill to see his chick. And his baby.

Carl nodded. "I know. Come on."

It Can't Be

Jackie stood in a daze, looking around her. She was in a bedroom, a well decorated bedroom, with a four- poster mahogany bed dressed in a lovely floral spread. Matching dresser and armoire, nightstands. Golden hued lamps on each nightstand, and there was a crib at one end of the room. The walls were painted a soothing shade of blue, and the carpeting was just a shade or two darker. The room was gorgeous and her taste, though the heavy, dark blue curtains were tied closed.

She sank down on the edge of the bed, confused as hell. Stephanie was asleep on the bed, nestled against the pillow where the guy named Sammy had settled her. _Lucky girl. She's not aware of any of this. She's not wondering what in the hell is going on…or how I'm going to get us out of this. _

It appeared to be a hotel, or maybe a mansion. The room was lavish, and at least she knew she'd be comfortable. There was even an attached bathroom.

She stood up again, hoping that maybe walking around a little bit would clear her mind.

She'd been kidnapped. By two men who apparently knew her.

Her eyes closed, she stopped walking. They seemed decent enough, had even stopped at McDonalds and bought her the hamburger and fries that were sitting on one of the nightstands.

But…

That could change at any moment. They could decide to kill her. And her baby. Steven's baby.

She turned and rushed back to the bed, flouncing down on it and curling herself into a quivering ball as she cried.

The knock on the door startled her, and she jerked up. "Who…who is it?"

"It's Sammy, Jackie. And I got that surprise I promised you. Can I come in?"

She had to smile as she wiped away the wetness on her cheeks. Odd, how he had the power over her, she was locked in here and yet he was asking to come in. "Yeah, go ahead."

Sammy opened the door, his grin wide. "Good. You're sitting down. I think you might wanna keep sitting down." He glanced over his shoulder. "Go in. She's in there." He turned and smiled again at her. "Surprise."

Jackie held her breath, closed her eyes. She guessed it was probably her mother or her father. Her old maid? Her old nanny?

"Hey, Jackie."

Her eyes opened. His voice…no…no, it couldn't be…but it was his voice…that low, husky tone he only used with her…

_But he's dead…I know he is…I found his glasses…they found bones…his shoes…clothes… _

He stood there. Steven stood there. He was there. His hair, his tee shirt, his jeans. His body. His boots. All of him. In one piece. His blue eyes, unblocked, staring at her, entering her.

"It….can't be…" She wasn't sure how she was speaking. How she was existing. She couldn't feel the floor, or the air around her, or her own body. Was she standing? Still sitting? Was her heart functioning at all? Her mind?

Was she going crazy?

Was _she_ dead, too?

Why was the room spinning so fast? Colors blending together…faster and faster…streaks of light….

"Jackie? Oh, god, Jackie…"

Faster and faster….

Dark….

Black.

**Author's Note**: I know most of you saw it coming. :)


	22. Pure and Blessed Magic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been seriously uninspired. I just hope it doesn't show. :( I'm going to try to do better! Hope you enjoy it, and please review! I love them! Very much!

Warning: Uh...nothing much in this chapter. :)

**For Her Sake **

Chapter 21 – Pure and Blessed Magic

Wake Up 

Hyde started towards the bed, but an agitated Sammy pushed rather roughly past him and beat him to the sprawled Jackie. As the huffing and puffing Sammy lifted her limp legs to the bed, Hyde watched in mild amusement. Yeah. He'd heard all about how Jackie reminded Sammy of his daughter.

Sammy turned, his face flushed, eyes wide with panic, his breathing labored. "Go get Carl! Tell him we gotta get a doctor! She ain't awake!"

Hyde grinned and headed towards the bed. "Calm down, man, she just fainted." He stared at the older man sitting by Jackie's side and raised an eyebrow.

Sammy didn't get his meaning. Hyde shook his head, rolling his eyes. He liked the guy, hell, owed the guy a hell of a lot for this whole thing, but sometimes he was just too thick for words.

The man smiled sheepishly and sighed. "Yeah, guess you're right." He turned back to Jackie and gently stroked her forehead. "Come on, pretty girl. Wake up." He closed his eyes. "Used to call Kimmy my pretty girl. She ain't around no more. Guess I'll have to call you my pretty girl. You're dad ain't gonna." His brow furrowed, his eyes squeezed tight, then opened. "Come on, Jackie. You gotta wake up."

Hyde cleared his throat. Loudly.

Sammy looked up, and again gave an embarrassed grin. "Oh. You probably wanna…" He stood up and patted Hyde on the shoulder. "There you go. She's all yours."

Hyde shook his head, then took Sammy's place on the bed. He stared at Jackie, and his heart turned upside down. And again. Ten more times. His lips parted, but no words would come. His throat had thickened too much. Instead, he reached out and touched her cheek with trembling fingertips. So warm. So soft. So pink. So very, very Jackie.

Her eyes began to flutter underneath the lids, and he leaned forward, his now upside-down heart skipping wild dances in his chest. "Come on, Jackie," he whispered. "Wake up." Her face was the same, older, maybe, filled out, but just as beautiful. Her hair, though, was shorter, cut to an inch or so below her earlobes and falling in loose, mussed waves. Odd. He'd never seen her with hair that short. Her thick lashes began to lift and she began to moan, distracting him from her hair. He smiled. She struggled, her head rolling, her eyes straining to keep closed. "Come on, baby."

And finally, when her eyes opened, revealing mismatched, glassy hues, he released his held breath. "Jackie."

She blinked, over and over, half-wishing, half-fearing his face would disappear. Was she crazy? Was it really him? Or had she slipped into some coma and was only conjuring him in her dreams? Blackness bordered her vision, and her head seemed to contain the Pacific Ocean's water. But there he was. There. His blue eyes, gazing down at her. Those smirking lips. "Ste…Steven?"

He nodded, touching her cheek with shaking fingertips. He cleared his throat. "Who else?"

She closed her eyes, opened them, closed and opened again. "It…it can't be you." She wanted to reach up to him, to touch his face, the light dusting of scruff on familiar cheeks, but her arms seemed sealed to the bed. "It can't be you."

"It is." The color was quickly returning to her cheeks, rushing in uneven patterns of deep rose. He smoothed his fingers over her soft skin, hoping to comfort her. She was trembling. The indecision, disbelief shone bright in her eyes, and he swallowed. He knew what to say. He'd practiced. "Okay. Remember this? Roses are red, violets are blue." He traced her lips. "The government's out to get all of us, but…" She gasped, and he smiled, taking a deep breath. He cupped her jaw. "I really, really love you." He shrugged. "Whatever."

And the Jackie magic, the special kind that only Steven inspired, exploded in her, as if she'd never fainted. She'd told no one about the card he'd given her, shown no one the poem he'd written her. She stared into his eyes, and saw the blue heaven that belonged to only her.

_Steven. My Steven. My Puddin' Pop. _

Her arms rose, nearly floated, and her body followed. She cried his name, grabbed his shoulders with greedy hands and pulled him to her. "Steven, oh my god, Steven!"

He fell to her, and their lips, after so long apart, joined as if no time had passed, as if no separation had ever been between them. Their kiss lingered, deepened, mouths and tongues searching for the magic that had always raged a fire between them.

When they drew apart, each gasping, their eyes locked.

And both of them smiled. Pure and blessed magic.

"Steven," Jackie whispered, reaching her trembling hand up and touching his cheek with hesitant but longing fingertips. "It's really…it's you." Confusion coated her brain, an uneasy disbelief hovered in the back of her mind, but that kiss…It had to be him. She hadn't forgotten the way he kissed her, the way no one else had ever kissed her. Hard and soft, deep and gentle, urgently and languidly, the perfect combination of extremes.

Hyde smiled, shifting on her, running a hand from her right shoulder to the left. His heart raced. From the moment he left Point Place, he'd been thinking of this moment though not daring to hope for it until Sammy had showed up on his doorstep. "It's me," he answered huskily, his throat thick. He stared at Jackie's face, so beautiful and angelic, but when a slight sob sounded, he glanced to the right, at the tiny body laying there, squirming and waving tiny hands.

His heart completely stopped. His baby.

Jackie noticed his gaze, and she smiled, stroking his cheek again. "Do you want to meet your daughter?" Her breath caught in her throat. How many times had she imagined, dreamed saying that? And how many times had she yelled at herself that she never would?

He looked at her again, his eyes wide, still unable to feel his heart beating, his breath rushing into his lungs. Daughter….He had…They had a daughter. Red had always been so soft for Laurie, his kitten. Would he be that way with his little girl? "My…daughter?"

"Stephanie." She gently pushed at his shoulders, and he sat up. She followed suit, and reached for the waking child. She picked her up, and smiled at the little girl as she brought her towards her father for the first time. Her eyes misted. "Hey pumpkin," she cooed. "I want you to meet someone." She turned her smile to the anxious, nervous looking Steven, and giggled slightly. "Hold out your arms, Steven." He did, and she leaned forward to give him his daughter. "This is your daddy, Stephie." She swallowed hard, trying to keep tears from gushing out with no control. "And this is our…your daughter, Steven. Stephanie Heidi Hyde." She adjusted Steven's elbow so that it cradled the tiny girl's head. "I wanted your name to be in all of hers."

Hyde nodded, staring down at the infant. Her body, so slight, just a dozen or so pounds of flesh and blood, his own, Jackie's, was so warm. So soft, and yet so penetrating. Her warmth and life seeped into his arms, and spread through him, making his entire body tremble with excited sparking darts. His daughter, Stephanie Heidi Hyde, was beautiful. A smattering of darkish hair covering her head, a tiny Jackie nose, tiny dimpled chin, the same shaped ears as her mother. Sweetly curved and pink lips like her mother's. But the eyes…the bright blue eyes, those were his. Hers met his, and he could see her curiousity. She lifted a small hand towards him, and he bent down, his eyes beginning to burn when her fingertips, just like her mother's had only a moment ago, touched his cheek. Now his heart beat again, only now, it was swollen to fill his entire chest. Love, pride, longing, desire, it was all mixed inside him.

And then she smiled, her hand flattening on his chin.

"Jackie, she smiled…"

Jackie giggled when Steven gasped, his wide eyes hurriedly fixating on her. "She's a happy baby. But I think…" She wiped her eyes. Stephanie in her daddy's arms…none of her dreams or imaginings had been nearly as incredible as this. "I think she's just really happy her daddy is holding her."

Hyde stared at her, the burn in his eyes now becoming wet. Tears. He hadn't cried when he left, nor any of the days he'd spent without Jackie. Hadn't let himself. Hadn't been able to, in truth. But now…The sob in his chest broke. "Her daddy," he whispered, looking again at Stephanie. "Hi, Stephanie." He laughed, and she cooed. "I'm…I'm your daddy." He could hardly believe what he'd just said, and yet, it felt right.

Sniffles from behind them caused both Hyde and Jackie to turn, and they both grinned at Sammy. He stood there, wiping his eyes and rubbing the bottom of his nose. "Aw, I'm sorry, I just…this is just so beautiful. I ain't seen nothing like it since…well, since I first held my own baby girl." He shook his head quickly. "Hey, I got another surprise for you, Jackie." His smile broadened and he looked at Hyde and the baby. "And for that pretty baby there."

Hyde chuckled. "Well, then why don't you go get it?"

Sammy nodded, giving Jackie a quick wink. "Guess I will. Give you guys a little time to talk."

The reunited lovers gazed at one another, then down at their child. Talk seemed necessary, but overrated. A burden.

And so, as Sammy gingerly closed the door behind him, locking it from the outside, neither Hyde nor Jackie said a word.

Where Is She?

_Point Place, Wisconsin _

"God, where is she? Eric, we have to go look for her."

Eric sighed and tried to keep his patience. He gestured at the ballroom of the Point Place Hilton, at the nearly hundred guests who had attended the wedding and now wanted to celebrate. "Donna, we can't leave our own wedding reception. What would people think?"

Donna rolled her eyes and swatted at her new husband. The wedding had been amazing, everything she'd dreamed of. The reception was proving to be otherwise. Jackie still hadn't shown up, and a tugging nag had opened up in Donna's stomach. "They'll think that we've gone off to fool around, dillhole." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I bet if I'd suggested we go do that, you'd have no problem with leaving, would you?"

He smiled guiltily. "That's different, Donna. That's something that makes me happy. Looking for Jackie…well, let's face it. It just isn't as good as sex."

Donna shook her head. "Eric, this is serious. It's been over an hour and a half. What if something's happened to her? Jackie's been so lost since…since…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, seeing the fleeting image of her old friend. "Since Hyde died, and I'm worried, okay?"

Eric nodded. "Okay, okay. I get that. But…" He looked to his left and noticed Kelso standing nearby, trying to pick up one of his cousins. "Why don't we send Kelso out to look for her? And then if he can't find her, we'll go." Donna looked at him, a little uncertain, and he raised his eyebrows. "This way my mom and your dad won't panic when they hear we can't find Jackie. At least not for awhile. And chances are that Kelso will find her."

Donna sighed. "We better send Fez with him. You know, in case he gets lost."

Eric smiled and put his arm around his bride. "Right."

You Left Me 

"Oh, it's beautiful," Jackie said, smiling as she settled Stephanie into the bassinet. It was lovely, pink-painted wood, with intricate carvings of hearts, suns and teddy bears. Jackie pulled the soft pink blanket up over her little girl's body and rocked the bassinet gently. "There you go, pumpkin. Sleep tight." She looked up at Sammy. It felt odd to say thank you, considering this man had kidnapped her and her daughter. Then again, he'd brought Steven to her, and was clearly enraptured by the baby. "Thank you so much, Sammy. She loves it."

Sammy nodded, his eyes locked on the baby bundled inside his handiwork. "It's kinda old. I made it for my little girl a long time ago." He closed his eyes, hoping to hide the sudden tears.

He didn't. Jackie saw, and her heart tugged for the big man. She reached to him and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm sure she loved it, too, Sammy."

He nodded quickly, brushing his hand over his mouth before speaking. "I hope so." After a moment, the emotion disappeared into a wide smile. "Do you like the rocking chair? I thought you could use it when you feed the little angel."

She nodded. "I love it, Sammy." She looked at Steven, who was staring down at the baby. So many questions raged in her mind. "How long are we gonna be here? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, I just…I just wanna know." She noticed that Steven looked up, and that Sammy met his gaze. "And why are we here?" Her breathing started to feel heavy in her chest as she looked at Steven, standing right next to her, looking as if he had secret upon secret inside of him. She began to tremble. She turned and kicked his shin. He winced and bowed over in pain. "Did you fake your death, Steven? Is that why you're here? Is that why I'm here?" Her voice rose. "What in the hell is going on?"

Neither of the men said anything.

"TELL ME!"

Sammy cleared his throat. "Uh…I think I better let Hyde talk to you about this." He smiled awkwardly and began to back towards the door. "I'll just…I gotta go check on Carl, see what he's doin'."

Hyde almost called to him, begged him to stay to keep Jackie from kicking him again. Damn, he'd forgotten how much pain one of those tiny feet could cause! But as Sammy exited, he gave Jackie his most charming smile. "So…we're alone. You think we can just…" His sexiest eyebrow raise and smirk. "Kiss some more before we talk about this?" He stepped closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing lightly. "Cause I really missed kissing you, Jackie."

Jackie crossed her arms and had to force herself to constrain the smile her lips wanted to form. She couldn't give into him. Not now. Not before he gave into her and gave her some freaking answers. She glared at him. "No, we cannot, Steven. You left me, and I wanna know why. Now."

Hyde dropped his hands, dropped his head and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. He'd thought of this a million times, but none of the speeches he'd prepared were right. In fact, he couldn't remember any of them.

And now, right this second, he had to come up with a way to tell Jackie that her father wanted her killed.

He'd already broken her hearts nearly half a dozen times. How could he do it even one more time?


	23. A Shot of Courage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Author's Note: **I was going to wait to update, but decided not to. If I wait, I'll just get lazy. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm thinking about three more chapters. Yes, I said that about three chapters ago. :) Please review! And a HUGE thank you to those who are reading, a HUGER thank you to those who are reading and reviewing. I hope you guys realize how much reviews mean to authors, and how grateful I am for them. :)

**Warning: **Language and a slap. :)

For Her Sake

Chapter 22 - A Shot of Courage

Don't Lie to Me

Hyde didn't say anything as Jackie walked over to the bed and sat down, her arms still crossed, her eyes narrow and focused on him. He sighed, and went to her. He sat down, staring at the hand gripping her elbow. "So." Hesitantly, he put his hand on her thigh, and took another breath when she didn't squirm away from his touch. "Okay. I did fake my death." He smirked. "But you already know that."

Jackie glared at him. "Stop trying to be cute, Steven." She studied his face. He looked older, more jaded than he'd even been before. Even his smile seemed more guarded, less genuine. His head bowed, and she licked her lips nervously. Something was burdening him; something big. She uncrossed her arms and put her right hand on top of his resting on her thigh. "Steven." Her voice gentled. "Please tell me."

He turned his hand over, and her tiny fingers wrapped around it. He couldn't look at her. Not when he told her this. And so he stared at the floor. White carpet. Jackie loved white carpet. Like snow, she'd always said, except not wet and not messy and not cold. "I didn't want to leave, Jackie. I didn't have a choice. He…your…someone forced me to." His heart clenched. And his mind worked overtime. Couldn't he tell her something else? Anything but that her father threatened to kill her?

He looked at her, her wide eyes, the innocence that still resided in her despite all she'd been through. She had such a light to her, a radiance that exuded from her eyes, her smile, her skin, all of her. And part of that light was her belief that her parents, contrary to their actions, somewhere down deep, loved her. That she was still their precious little girl.

"Who? And why, Steven? Why would someone force you to pretend to be dead?"

He looked away, closed his eyes, tightened his hold on her hand. "Your father."

Jackie's breath caught in her throat. "What?" Maybe he hadn't said what she thought he had. "Wait, did you just say my father?" She began to giggle. "Why would my father force you to pretend you were dead?"

Hyde pulled his hand out of hers and stood up. He walked over to the bassinet and gazed down at Stephanie. She was awake, and when her eyes met his, she smiled. He did too, faintly, and he put his index finger in a tiny palm. Her fingers curled around it and held tight. Her eyes were huge, and full of the trust every little girl should have in her father, the love and need and dependence. Jackie must have looked at Jack that same way when she was this small. Hadn't that meant anything to him? Hadn't it made him feel all loopy inside the way Hyde felt right now?

Anger boiled in his stomach. Jackie should know the truth. Even if it broke her heart. She had to know. Had to understand. And then somehow, he'd have to make her feel better, lord knows how he'd do that.

He reluctantly tugged his finger from his daughter's hold and turned. Took a deep breath, and wished he had a shot of tequila. A shot of courage, the Eagles called it. "Because he hates me. Because he didn't want us to be together."

Jackie rolled her eyes and stood up. "But why did you go along with it, Steven? Did you really care what he thought? He was hardly in my life…we could have handled it."

"He told me if I didn't make you think I was dead, he'd kill you."

For a moment, time seemed to stop, and Jackie couldn't move. But the moment was slight, and she began to laugh bitterly. Of all the excuses Steven could have come up with, this was the best one? This was the one that made the most sense to him? This was the garbage he expected her to buy? "My father said he'd kill me," she said between chuckles. "You're telling me that my father said he'd…kill me." And then she got mad. Her face flushed, her laughter stopped. She stalked over to Steven, reached up and served a slap to his face, as hard as she could. "Don't lie to me, Steven!"

Hyde rubbed his stinging cheek and leveled a nasty glare at the girl in front of him, her eyes now swollen with anger and hurt. "What the hell, Jackie?" Damn, that chick had power in her miniature hands! He hadn't imagined this. Hadn't imagined that she wouldn't believe him. Clearly an oversight on his part. "I'm not lying, Jackie, and if you'll just shut the hell up and let me explain…"

Jackie held up a hand and turned from him, stalking to the window. She pushed aside the thick, velvet curtains and stared outside. She gazed upon a huge lawn of lush grass, bordered on each side by trees that stretched to the sky. At the end, a slender road, what must be a driveway, cut off the grass. It curved when it reached the trees, and she guessed it continued on the other side up to the house. Must be a mansion. Her eyes closed, her fingers released the curtains. "Well, you better come up with a better explanation than that, Steven." He said nothing, and she turned, her chest shuddering.

"What's the matter? Can't think of anything? Can't come up with a more believable reason?"

Hyde clenched his fists. Should have known better. Should have known that she'd act this way, like the spoiled little princess her bastard of a father had raised her to be. "No, because what I just told you is the fucking truth!" He crossed his arms, the heat of anger rushing the hint of sweat to his forehead. Took a deep breath, tried to find composure. Tried to remind himself how hard this was for her to hear. "Look, I went to your father after we had all that sex. I wanted to get him to accept that you and I were gonna be together. He told me in no uncertain terms that he'd rather see you dead than with me."

She threw her hands up, then stomped over to him. Staring defiantly up into the blazing blue eyes she'd dreamed of nearly every night, she took a handful of his tee shirt and gripped it in a tight fist. "Listen to me, Steven. You left me. You gave me the night of my dreams, you made me fall in love with you all over again, and then you left. You let me think you were dead. You let me cry every single day." Her voice began to rise, her breathing sharpened and burned her lungs. "You let me live every day wanting to die because I'd lost you. You let me have our baby without you! And now you come back and tell me you let all that happen because my _father_ threatened to kill me? My father loves me! He would never hurt me, let alone…" Tears began to fall from her eyes, streaking down her cheeks as quickly as the words lashed from her lips. "God, Steven, if you had changed your mind and didn't want to be with me, you could have just told me! Believe it or not, I would have lived!"

The baby began to cry, a soft mewing that quickly escalated into a loud wail. Jackie let go of Steven's shirt, giving him a tiny push as she did so, and went to her child. She picked Stephanie up, settled her on her shoulder and began to lightly bounce her, rubbing her back in soft circles. "Its okay, pumpkin. Its okay. Mommy's sorry. She didn't mean to yell. Its okay, sweetie. Shhh."

Hyde stood stiffly, his pride rearing, mixing with the anger and leaving him cold. Of course she thought that of him. Nothing he'd done that night…nothing he'd said, nothing had mattered, because she still believed that he didn't really want her. Bitterness settled in, reeling him backwards to old patterns, old habits, old defensiveness. "So. You don't believe me. You think I'm lying to you." He spoke slowly, icily. Staring her down and hardly seeing the baby she held in her arms.

She still didn't know. He'd done all that crap…she still didn't know. Fuck, what in the hell was ever going to be enough for her?

Jackie smirked. "You've done it before. You told me you loved me then ran off and married a whore."

He closed his eyes. Some voice in the back of his head was screaming. _Tell her! Tell her the truth about Vegas! How the hell do you expect her to understand without telling her that? _But another voice, a louder, much more familiar voice, one much more like his own, drowned common sense out. _It doesn't matter what you tell her. She's not going to believe you. If it doesn't match with her pretty and pink view of the world, she's not going to believe you. _He opened his eyes, but looked down at the ground, his limbs suddenly heavy with exhaustion. So much anticipation…and now this. "Fine. Don't believe me." He shook his head, scuffed his feet on the floor. Defeated. First by fucking Jack Burkhart, now by his daughter.

The anger returned. He snapped his head up. "You know what? I don't give a damn. If you don't want to know the truth, fine by me." He walked to the door, digging in his pocket for the key Sammy had given him.

Jackie watched him leave, her tears coming faster, Stephie's bawling growing louder. She screamed, unable to control the swirling emotion in her throat. "Steven, don't walk away from me! Tell me what the hell happened! Steven! STEVEN!"

The door slammed behind him, and Jackie, clutching Stephanie, sank to the floor, her body giving out, falling prey to wracking sobs.

Just Wait Here 

Hyde brushed past Sammy, intending on going…well, who the hell knew where. Somewhere where the was beer, preferably, and a hell of a lot of it.

"Whoa, Hyde, where you goin'? I thought you were telling Jackie what happened." Sammy caught him by the arm and turned Hyde to him, giving him a deep frown. Hyde tried to shake out of his grasp, but Sammy didn't let go. Nope. Wasn't gonna let this guy run the way Sammy knew he was tempted to. "Stop it," he growled as the young man kept struggling. He tightened his grip. "Stop it!"

Hyde stopped struggling. Pointless, anyway. Sammy was huge, had nearly six inches on him, and he was strong. And, he figured, he didn't really want to fight anyway. He wanted to get drunk. He made a face. "Yeah, well, she doesn't wanna hear it. And you know what? I don't care. I must have forgotten what a bitch she is." He looked away, unable to bear the look he knew was coming, the look he'd been so familiar with his entire life. Fucking disappointment. His eyes closed and he gasped when Sammy gave him a good, hard, shake, jostling his brain and his eyeballs. He winced. Damn it! The way things were going, he was going to get a serious beating between Sammy and Jackie.

"Now, just wait a minute, Hyde. You ain't got no right to talk about her that way. She had your baby! And she's been pinin' for you since the day you left. Don't be calling her that name, or any other name!" Sammy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Now. Did you really expect her to just accept that her father was gonna kill her? C'mon, boy." He took one hand off the kid's shoulders and smacked him with decent force on the back of his head. "You know that ain't gonna happen."

Hyde sighed, the exhaustion now reaching his mind. He hung his head, thinking of all the times Jackie had talked about her father with such love and pride in her eyes. And the times she'd tried to hide the tears when he'd let her down. And of course, the love that always, no matter what she was saying, accompanied her words about her daddy. Something in his chest seemed to snap, and his shoulders slumped. He knew she'd suffered. He knew. Sammy had told him. All those times at the cemetery, crying and sometimes screaming. _God, kitten, if you only knew…It was hell for me too._ "I know, I know." He could hardly hear his own words. "I get that it's hard for her to hear. Believe me, I get it. I just…I mean, she thinks I didn't…I don't know how to make her believe me."

Sammy nodded, and this time, patted Hyde with much more gentleness. "You just let ole Sammy talk to her for a few minutes. You tell her about Vegas?"

"Didn't get a chance to."

Sammy rolled his eyes. "Well, there's your first problem. You shoulda started with it. Never mind. I will. Just wait here." He gave Hyde another pat on the head, and turned to the door.

He Ain't Such a Good Man

Sammy cocked his head, his chest aching, when he entered the room and found his pretty girl sitting on the floor, holding her tiny baby and rocking, crying so hard he feared she'd drown. "Oh, pretty girl," he sighed sadly, taking a few tentative steps towards her.

Jackie looked up, hardly seeing through the tears. "He's lying to me, Sammy. Why is he lying to me? Why is he telling me that he left because my father…my father…My father…I mean, I know he's never been the best father in the world, but he would never threaten to kill me!"

"He ain't lying to you, pretty girl." Sammy closed his eyes and crouched down beside the two little girls. "He ain't lying."

"What?"

He took a deep breath, struggling with the guilt. This tiny, precious, beautiful girl, the one who should be the joy of Jack Burkhart's life but wasn't, was looking at him with such fear. He had her heart, or at least part of it, in his hands, and he was going to have to shatter that part. "Your father…well, he ain't such a good man, Jackie. And…He did tell Hyde that he would kill you if Hyde had anything to do with you. Twice. I know, because…well, because I was in on it." He sat down, looking away from the huge eyes gazing at him, all glassy and watery. He traced a random pattern on the carpeting, watching his finger move. "I'm real sorry about that, but the truth's the truth." He closed his eyes. What was that Hyde had been mumbling about before he and Carl had gone to get Jackie and the baby? Something about a shot of courage? He could use one right now. Opening his eyes, he looked at Jackie and did his best to smile. "I got a long story to tell you."

Have to Tell Him 

"Okay, it's been four hours. No one's seen her. Kelso and Fez haven't found her." Donna shook her head, her stomach twisted. "What do we do now?"

The reception had just about come to an end, and only a few stragglers remained in the ballroom. The gang, plus Red, Kitty, Bob and Midge, stood in the middle of the dance floor in a circle.

Eric sighed. His hopes for a hot, sex-filled wedding night had been dashed, and he was doing his best not to blame Jackie for it. Though he could easily imagine that she'd done this on purpose, just to keep Donna from committing the "crime" of sleeping with him. She was the devil, after all. "I guess we better call the police."

Kelso frowned. "They won't do anything. Can't do anything about a missing adult until they've been missing for 24 hours."

Donna glared at him. "But there's a baby, too, doesn't that make a difference?"

Red cleared his throat. "Okay, look. I'm not even sure we can file a missing persons report on her. We're not related to her." He raised his eyebrows. "I think we better call Jack."

The group groaned. "But Jackie hasn't talked to her dad in months," Fez pointed out. "She told me that she hates him."

Donna shook her head furiously, the twist in her stomach growing worse. The last thing Jackie would want would be for her father to know that she was missing. After what her father had done before the baby was born…there was no way in hell Jackie would want him to rescue her. "No. We can't tell him. Besides, it's not like he'd really give a damn."

Kitty sighed. "I don't think we have a choice here, sweetie. We have to tell him. Now." She looked at her loved ones gathered around her. "Who's going to call Jack?"

No one answered.


	24. This Is Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews! I love them, so keep them coming. :) This chapter is long...I couldn't stop the fluffiness at the end. I thought we all deserved it.

And a note of correction in the last chapter...When Kelso said a person couldn't be reported missing for 24 hours, he should have said 48 hours. That's what I meant to type...and yet I didn't. Grrr. :)

Hope you enjoy!!!!

**Warning: **One bastard of a father.

For Her Sake

Chapter 23 – This Is Love

If I Find Out 

_Jack Burkhart's mansion _

Red Forman looked around him in disgust. The office was full of decadence; a dark wood desk with gold hardware that Burkhart had pointed out was real gold, a bookshelf full of books Red was sure had gone unread, fancy things that did no service but to make the occupant feel good about himself. And Red was also sure that all of these trappings of the rich had been gifts…or rather, bribes. The entire house was likely the product of ill-gotten gain. He cleared his throat. "So, Jack, we thought we should let you know what was going on."

The others, now changed into more comfortable clothing, huddled around Red, as if he could protect them all from the big bad wolf. Who, of course, was sitting behind his desk and looking at them all as if they were the scum of the earth.

Jack gripped the edge of his mahogany desk. "I suppose you want me to thank you? Pay you some reward? Is that what you're after?"

Red crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin, not backing down from the hostile glare Jack was sending him. "Don't be ridiculous. Look, we're concerned about your daughter and your granddaughter…"

"Don't…." Jack stood suddenly, pointing at Red, his voice turning to threatening ice. "Don't mention that child to me. Ever." He shook his head, his eyes closing. "That bastard shouldn't even exist."

Donna opened her mouth to say something, but just in time, Eric clasped his hand over her mouth and smothered the cuss words.

Red shook his head, clenched a tight fist. What he wouldn't give to beat this asshole into a pulp. But that wouldn't help Jackie, or that precious baby girl. "Do you even care that your daughter can't be found?"

Jack looked them all over, accusation in his eyes. "Why was she at the cemetery? Why did you take her to see that…that…scum who ruined her life?" He began to pace, mumbling to himself. "If he's come back…if I find out that he's come back to get her…someone is going to pay. Someone is going to die."

Red felt Kitty's hand on his arm, her nails digging into his skin, and he winced, but kept his attention on Jack. He wasn't quite sure what the jerk had said; he'd heard a few phrases, a word or two. If I find out…he's come back…going to pay…die. "If who comes back, Jack? What are you mumbling about?"

Jack snapped his head towards the interlopers. "Nothing." He heaved a breath, reminding himself to keep calm, to never let anyone see his nerves. Luckily, the phone rang. A distraction. He walked back to his desk and picked up the receiver. "Excuse me." Turning his back on those people, he closed his eyes and spoke a gruff greeting. "Jack Burkhart." His eyes closed. "What do you want?"

Kitty looked at her husband. "Red," she whispered. "Do you think that's a ransom call?"

Red shrugged, his eyes focused on Jack. "I don't know." He frowned when Jack said a single word, "Fine", then turned and hung up the phone, his face blank. "Was that a ransom call? Has Jackie been kidnapped?"

"That's none of your business." Jack smoothed down his tie and the breast of his suit coat. "Look, I appreciate you bringing my daughter's situation to my attention. But now that you have, you can just get back to your own lives. I'm her father, and I'll take care of it."

Kitty stepped forward, unable to contain herself. "But the police will want to talk to the kids, won't they? They're the last ones who saw Jackie and…" Her voice cracked. "Stephie." She turned away, nestling her head into Red's chest when Jack glared at her.

Jack sat down and began shuffling with papers on his desk, all but ignoring the presence of others. "I won't be involving the police. It's unnecessary." Sensing he was about to be rebuked by less than worthy opponents, his head darted up, and he looked at Red. "Do not tell me how to handle this, _Mr._ Forman. And if you go to the police on your own, you'll get nowhere. I will take care of this. Now." He stood up and walked around his desk, standing in front of the group and smiling sarcastically. "If you'll please see yourselves out. I'm a very busy man."

Outside of the Burkhart mansion, the group stood, all of them stunned and sickened by Jack Burkhart.

Donna looked at Red. "So what do we do now?" She twisted her fingers together. Her best friend was God knows where, and her asshole father didn't give a damn.

Red shook his head. "First, we get the hell off of this dumbass's property." The group silently headed for the car. As he followed, Red glanced back at the huge, beautiful house. A huge, beautiful house that hid greedy and corrupt, screwed-up people. It was a wonder Jackie had come out of that house alive. "You call yourself a father?" he muttered.

My Father Never Did This 

Jackie sat on the bed, her head resting on Sammy's shoulder. She'd stopped crying, but tears were still there, behind her eyes, in her chest, in her heart and soul. After what she'd just heard, she suspected they'd always be there. Sammy's hand gently, shyly petted the side of her head, and she smiled wryly. "My father never did this," she said. "Even when I was little and skinned my knee when I fell off my bike…he never did this."

Sammy nodded. He wasn't surprised. "I used to do this with my little girl. All the time." He turned slightly and looked at Jackie's dark head. "I betcha Hyde will do this with your little baby."

She lifted her head and smiled at Sammy. "Yeah. You should have seen his face when he first held her. He cried. Steven doesn't cry." She blinked rapidly, trying to hold those damned tears in. Sammy probably thought she was a watershed with all she'd cried in the past twenty minutes. "So…" She met Sammy's eyes. They were nice, greenish, and soft. Warm, like a father's should be. "Everything Steven did…it was only because my father…wanted to…"

"I ain't so sure he wanted to, pretty girl," Sammy interrupted, squeezing her shoulder. "Your old man…well, he likes getting his own way. And he was doin' what he thought he had to." He shrugged. "I guess that's what he thought, anyway."

"But he would have. I mean, you and Carl were supposed to have me beat up. He would have had me killed if it had come down to it."

Sammy sighed and looked away. "I wish I could tell you different."

Jackie replaced her head on Sammy's shoulder and scooted a little bit closer to him. He was comforting, so comforting. Ironic. Her kidnapper had become a surrogate father. The tears began to slip from her hold, and she closed her eyes. "I should have believed Steven." He'd tried to tell her…tried to break it to her, and she'd slapped him. God, she'd slapped him!

Sammy glanced toward the door and smiled slightly. "You should'a seen that kids face when me and Carl told him what we were gonna do. Just knowin' that he was gonna see you again…he was so happy." He looked back at Jackie's head. "Every time Jack said something about hurtin' you…That kid woulda done anything to keep you safe."

Again, she raised her head and looked at her surprising hero. "Yeah, well," she choked out, thinking of just what Steven had done, what he had sacrificed. He'd married that whore…left his entire life for over a year…just so she could keep breathing. Even just the thoughts left her dizzy. "I guess he did, didn't he?"

Sammy leaned to her and kissed her forehead. "Yep. He did." He smiled. "You want me to go get him for you?"

Jackie nodded, her voice gone, the tears rushing from her eyes. "Please," she mouthed, unable to even squeak out a syllable. As Sammy nodded and silently left the room, she stood on her shaky legs and went to the bassinet. She looked down and through her tears, saw her beautiful daughter's face. She closed her eyes and summoned the sight of Steven's face when she'd put Stephanie in his arms.

But the sight was ruined when her own father's face replaced Steven's, and the baby, now her, fell. Kept falling. And her father only laughed.

Her chin fell to her chest, and she sobbed.

Just Love Her 

Hyde looked up when the door opened, and scrambled to his feet. Clenched and unclenched his hands, and tried to keep his Zen. Sammy walked towards him, and his heart pounded, making that Zen quite difficult to keep. Too much had happened, he supposed with some disgust. "So…" God, why was it so hard to breathe? Had she believed Sammy? Did she understand?

Sammy gave a slight nod, a slight smile. "She wants you in there. I told her everything." Hyde nodded and began to walk past him to the room, but Sammy stopped him, grabbing his arm. "You go easy on her, Hyde. She's heartbroken about her father. You gotta just love her, okay?"

Hyde nodded again, and Sammy began to walk away. Hyde turned towards the door, but then, propelled by some deep need for Sammy to understand and know, he turned back. "Sammy." The man stopped and turned, looking at him curiously. He cleared his throat. "I, uh…I do." He lifted a shoulder, his face heating. "You know…love her."

The hint of a smile danced the corners of Sammy's mouth upwards. "Yeah, I know, kid. You just make sure that pretty girl in there knows it, too."

Hyde smiled. Funny how protective Sammy was of this girl he hardly knew when her own father didn't give a damn about her. As he turned and started to open the door, he thought of his daughter. Stephanie Heidi Hyde.

And he made a vow to himself, one he'd keep come hell or high water. No man would ever love his little girl more than her father did.

My Little Camaro

Hyde opened the door, and his heart stopped. She was sitting on the floor in front of the bassinet, her knees curled to her chest, her head laid on them. She was shuddering, and he could hear the tiny sounds of her stifled sobs. The ache in his chest became a tear, and for a moment, he could only stand there and watch, helpless. Nothing he could do would really help, or take away the pain. No matter how much he loved her, it wouldn't change the fact that her father had threatened to kill her. It wouldn't change the fact that she now had to live the rest of her life knowing that.

Maybe whatever he could give her was just pointless.

His right foot moved backwards, urging his body to turn and walk away, go back to Kansas, start a completely new life, forget her.

But when she uncurled herself and looked at him, her teary eyes directly locking with his gaze, he moved forward instead of backwards. One slow step at a time. To her. He cleared his throat. "Hey," he said huskily. He closed the door behind him.

Jackie tried to smile, and her hands worked furiously to rid herself of the tears. Steven's expression was soft, no accusation, no anger, and that made her guilt loom larger inside of her. "I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly. She stumbled from her knees to her feet, still brushing away the wetness on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Steven. I should have…I should have believed you."

Hyde shook his head. "You don't have to apologize, Jackie. I mean, I know that…" He smiled wistfully. "I didn't exactly give you a chance to…absorb it, or whatever." He took a step towards her as she stepped towards him, and when close enough, he put his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes, red and blurry, stared up at him, and he lowered his head, putting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, kitten. You're father is a complete bastard, and I'm…I'm sorry." She made a little noise, a small sob, and her body collapsed into his. He caught her and held her, closing his eyes as she cried against his shoulder. _Fuck you, Jack. Fuck you, and damn you to hell! _

Steven was so warm, his arms so strong around her, his hands gentle on her back. She could have stayed there forever, but something made her lift up, sniffing, the tears slowing a bit. "Did he…" Her voice cracked. "Did he really shoot a picture of me?"

Hyde nodded. Might as well be truthful. Nothing he could say could hurt her anymore. And she deserved the whole truth. "Right through your forehead. I…I kept it." He lifted his shoulders. "Every time I wanted to back out of the whole Sam thing…I looked at it, and…"

She gave him a tiny smile. "You married her because he told you to."

He took a deep breath. Wasn't entirely sure how this would go over with her. "Actually…it was my idea to get married."

"What?" She started to back away from him, her heart suddenly on fire again, but those strong hands, those limber fingers gripped her fiercely.

"Look, I knew that when I went back to Point Place, you'd have an excuse for the whole Kelso thing."

"Steven…"

"And I knew that we'd get back together. I knew you'd manage to convince me to try to get over it. I knew that…" He stared at her. "I knew we'd get back together, Jackie, and this was…it was the only way I could think of that we wouldn't."

Jackie pulled away and turned, but stepped back into Steven's body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leaned her head back, angling it to the left so he could rest his chin on her shoulder, his temple touching hers. Her eyes closed and she inhaled deeply, savoring the sensations of his chest against her back, his thighs against her rear end. He was the only thing keeping her sane. "And then you gave up your entire life for me. You…you gave up everything for me." She turned and looked up at him, her eyes misting, but this time because of an overwhelming realization. He hadn't died for her, not truly, but essentially he had. He'd given up the only family he'd ever known, his friends, his job, his life. Just to keep her alive. It was the ultimate…the ultimate declaration.

The realization took her breath away, and for a moment, her chest struggled to move. She reached up and cupped his scruffy cheek, the five o'clock shadow wonderfully itcy on her hand. "You love me." She began to laugh, shining dots of salty tears clinging to her lower lashes. "You love me so much you would fake your own death, Steven!"

He smiled. So quickly the anguish in her eyes, on her face, had turned to joy. Because of him. It left him feeling odd, out of control, but so, so damn good. "Shut your piehole, Jackie," he said for the sake of Zen.

She giggled and stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his. "Shut up, Steven. You love me." Another kiss, and she dropped back to her feet. She rubbed his chest. "You once told me that I'd be lucky to get a dead rabbit from you, and look at what you did for me." She cocked her head. "I always knew you could be romantic, Steven." Her smile fell, and the tears rushed again. "Oh, god, Steven, you just…I love you so much, and you…"

Hyde leaned down and smothered her words with his lips, giving her a deep, slow kiss. Pulling away just barely half an inch, he breathed against her upturned lips. "So now you know," he whispered. "Now you know that I'd die for you. Now you know that I can see a future with you. Now you know that I want you." He squeezed her body tight against his, his eyes closed as he spoke the words that had always freaked him out. Now they seemed natural. Right. And everything she deserved. "Now you know that I love you." He kissed her again, deeper and slower.

She kissed him back, hard, with all of her heart, all of her love and energy, and began pulling him back towards the bed without breaking from the embrace.

Stephanie began to cry. Loudly. Demandingly.

Hyde groaned, just as he was about to push his woman to the bed, and he drew away. "Damn it," he muttered, glancing over at the bassinet. A half smile played on his lips. It was the first time his daughter had interrupted his plans to seduce her mom. He was disappointed, but at the same time, kind of amused.

Jackie giggled. "Welcome to parenthood, Puddin' Pop," she chirped. She looked down at her chest. "I need to feed her."

He watched her as she lifted the baby from the bassinet and settled down in the rocking chair. For some reason, the fact that she pulled the top of her dress down and placed Stephanie at her breast took him by surprise. "You…you're doing….that…" He pointed at his own chest. "Thing?"

Jackie smiled, amused by the look on his face; half disgust, half curiosity. "I'm nursing her, Steven. Breast milk is better for her."

Hyde grimaced, then grinned as he backed up to the bed and sat down. "Is it sick that I'm kind of jealous of her?"

"You want to drink my milk? Come on over here. I've got two." Jackie laughed when Steven made a face.

Hyde shook his head, but kept watching as the little girl had her meal. The idea of breastfeeding was rather sickening, and yet, seeing it, it was something else entirely. Almost fascinating. He wanted a closer look, to see his daughter's tiny lips working Jackie for nourishment. The thought made him feel weird, and he looked away.

"You wanna come closer? See her?"

He looked back at Jackie, keeping his face Zen and lifted a shoulder, though his stomach was turning somersaults. "Whatever."

She rolled her eyes. "Get over here, oh mighty Zen master."

He held in the chuckle and glared at her, but nevertheless, stood and went to her. He stood to the side and looked down at Jackie's half-exposed breast, and the little girl who suckled. The rhythmic motion of Stephanie's lips held his attention, and he watched, utterly captivated by the way Stephanie looked at Jackie and the way Jackie looked back at her.

After a while, Stephanie had obviously had enough, and Jackie stood with a grin. "You get to burp her."

Hyde shook his head, backed away slightly. "Wait, but I don't know how."

"It's easy, Steven. Here. Just put her…" She handed Steven the baby and guided Stephanie to his shoulder.

He held the baby nervously, his eyes fixated on Jackie.

"Put her on your shoulder. Now wait, let me get a burp rag."

Instinctively, Hyde bounced the baby a little bit while holding her, and was startled when she cooed in his ear. He smiled and looked at her. "You like that, huh? Figures. Your mom is a bouncer."

"Okay, put this rag on your shoulder…now pat her back."

Hyde dutifully patted Stephanie's back.

Jackie laughed. "A little harder than that, Steven. You're not gonna break her. Trust me."

He rolled his eyes, but followed instructions. And within a few seconds, his daughter burped. A nice, loud one that would have made Kelso and Fez giggle. He gazed at her with a proud smile. "Yep. She's my kid, all right."

Jackie sat down on the edge of the bed and yawned. She rubbed her hand over her face. God, she was tired. "Okay, now just hold her and rock her. Pretty soon she'll fall asleep."

Hyde settled carefully down in the rocking chair, smiling at his baby girl with wide blue eyes. Long lashes, a tiny little pug nose. He began to rock, then looked up at Jackie. "Kind of like you, huh? You look exhausted."

She nodded. "I am. It's been a really long day."

"Go to sleep then." She began to say something, and he grinned. "Check that dresser. Carl and I…well, we stole some clothes for you."

Jackie raised an eyebrow and went to the dresser. She opened a drawer and squealed. "Oh my god, these are mine!"

"Yeah. We kind of broke into your apartment while you were at the wedding. Don't be too excited, though, I didn't take time to pick out perfect outfits, I just grabbed stuff." He watched Jackie as she took her dress off, then looked away. Somehow, it didn't feel right to see her naked. Not yet, even though every inch of his body longed for hers. Instead, he looked down at Stephanie. Her eyes were beginning to drift closed, but she kept blinking them, holding them open, resisting sleep.

"Just put her down after she falls asleep, okay, Puddin' Pop?"

Hyde nodded, not looking away from the baby. "Okay."

"And then come join me."

He glanced over at the bed and found Jackie sitting up, giving him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. He grinned. "Definitely."

After about ten minutes, Hyde figured Jackie was asleep. Someone else, though, someone much younger and littler, wasn't. "Stubborn kid," he said to Stephanie softly, rocking the chair slowly. He sighed. "So. You're my kid." His throat moistened and burned, and he swallowed a few times. "You're so beautiful. Like your mom." He glanced again at the sleeping Jackie, then back at Stephanie. "I've got so much on her, when you get older, I'll tell you all you need to know in case you ever need to blackmail her." Stephanie's lips curved upwards, and he nodded. That was really cool, his baby's smile. "So what am I gonna call you, huh? A dad's gotta have a nickname for his kid." He leaned his head back against the chair, still rocking. "Red calls Laurie kitten…nope. I call your mom that. Besides, you're not gonna have some girly nickname." He touched the slight nose with his index finger. "Yours is gonna be cool, 'cause you're gonna be cool. Cool and beautiful." He grinned. "Like a Camaro. Yeah. I'll call you my little Camaro. You like that?" He frowned.

His baby had finally fallen asleep, just when he'd found the perfect nickname for her. With a slight smile, he stood up, carefully carrying her to the bassinet. He lay her down and just watched her, his heart all swollen again. Loopy. That was the best way to describe what looking at her was like. "Fine. I'll tell you about your nickname tomorrow." He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Night, my little Camaro. I…" He closed his eyes. Would it ever get easier? Taking a deep breath, steeling his determination to be a better father than he'd ever known, he opened his eyes and smiled at his beautiful girl. "I love you, Stephanie Heidi Hyde."

"Steven?"

He turned. "What, kitten?"

Jackie's voice was thick and sleepy, but firm. "You're not calling our baby girl your little Camaro."

He laughed and headed towards the bed. That chick was sneaky. And an eavesdropper.

"Now come hold me or I'll kick you again."

"Yes, dear," he said as he pulled the covers down and got into bed behind her. She scooted backwards, and his eyes closed. His arms were finally full of her again, and her hands gripped his just like they used to.

He heard her sob softly, and he brushed a kiss over the back of her head.

For so long, he hadn't known what love was.

Now this…holding Jackie, across the room from the life they'd made together…this was love.


	25. And Then He'll Die

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note: **Almost done! Thank you so much for the reviews...they make me happy. And I have a cold, so maybe they'll make me feel better today, too. :) Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Warning: **None necessary, I don't think. For once. :)

For Her Sake

Chapter 24 – And Then He'll Die

We'll See Them Soon 

The Forman living room was quiet. No television turned on, no music playing; no kids rushing in. Just a middle-aged married couple, sitting next to each other on the couch. Millions of times they'd sat this way together in companionable silence, simply enjoying the others' presence and nearness.

This time was different.

They'd been there for half an hour, the only conversation short and terse sentences about trivial things. The weather. The squirrels in the yard. The disappearance of Schotzie; where _was_ that dog?

Finally, unable to bear the silence any longer, unable to ignore the issue, Kitty turned to her husband, her eyes welling with tears. "Red, do you think…do you think Steven came back for Jackie and the baby? He said he'd come back eventually. He promised he would, remember?"

Red sighed. As soon as he'd heard Jack's mumblings, he'd wondered the same thing, though why Jack would know anything about it troubled him. Steven told them that he had to leave because of drug dealers, that he was planning on testifying against them and had to get out of town for awhile. "I don't know, Kitty. He told us he'd get in contact with us in that case. And how would he have known about the baby?" He stood up and began to pace, rubbing away the throbbing in his left temple.

Kitty shook her head. "We never should have agreed to this. We should have just called the police on those damn drug dealers."

He rolled his eyes. "Kitty, he wouldn't let us. We tried to convince him." He shook his head. "Stubborn dumbass." He headed for the bar. A beer wasn't good enough. No. This situation called for a stiff whiskey. "You want a drink?"

Kitty sat stiffly on the couch. She stared at the floor in front of her. "No, Red, I don't want a drink. I want my baby boy. I want my grandbaby. And Jackie." Her head bowed, and she began to cry.

Red stopped pouring his drink, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Stupid kid, getting himself mixed up with low-down criminals. And getting that poor girl pregnant just before leaving her. Now all this. He winced and pressed his hand to his chest, hoping to God his wife was too distracted to notice. All this crap was going to give him another heart attack.

The phone rang, so loud in the hushed room, and Kitty jumped. Red turned, saw his stricken looking wife, and again shook his head. He crossed the room and picked up the phone. "Hello? Steven?"

Kitty's head snapped up, and she hurried to her feet. "Is it Steven?" she cried, rushing to her husband and putting her hand on his chest.

He made a face and waved her off, urging her to be quiet. "Steven, where the hell are you?" He locked eyes with his wife. "You have Jackie with you. And the baby. Are you…" He closed his eyes. Damn it, what had Steven gotten himself into? And what had he gotten Jackie and that tiny baby into?

Kitty watched anxiously, twisting her hands together as Red hung up the phone. "Well, what did he say? Does he have Jackie and Stephie? Are they coming home? Red, what is going on?"

Red released his breath. "Jackie and Steph are with Steven." He shook his head. "All he told me is that we'll see them soon." His wife's face fell, collapsing into sobs, and he pulled her to him, holding her tight. He closed his eyes and inhaled Kitty's scent, sweet with a just a hint of wine.

He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or furious. He didn't know if he should hug the dumbass as soon as he walked through the door, or kick that ass until his nose bled.

He wasn't really sure of anything.

A Lot of Stuff Makes Sense 

Jackie and Hyde lay in bed, both on their sides, facing one another, and both of them gazing at the little girl between them. Stephanie kept looking at Steven, and smiling, and Jackie's eyes darted between her sweet little face and his. When she smiled, he did, sometimes he even chuckled. "You love her," she teased him. "Look at you. You're completely gone."

Hyde shook his head, but he didn't take his eyes off the baby. He could take a little teasing. Hell, he deserved it. And besides, he'd put up with anything for his daughter. His daughter. The breath felt wispy in his chest. His daughter. He played with one little foot and decided to just ignore Jackie's barb. "So. You have a good talk with Sammy?"

Jackie nodded, but her smile fell. Seeing the way Steven looked at Stephanie…that must have been the way Sammy once looked at his daughter. She sat up, trying to breathe, trying to beat the suffocating embarrassment and humiliation and anger.

Hyde frowned. "What's wrong?" Jackie's back made tiny movements, tiny tremors, and he knew she was getting close to breaking into more tears. "Jackie?"

"I just…" She couldn't look at him, much as she wanted to. His eyes were such a solace, and she should take advantage of his glasses-free state. But she couldn't. "My mother killed Sammy's daughter." Funny, but so much about her family made sense now. The coldness. The fighting. The drinking, the abandonment. All of it made up for with present after present. Material things that hadn't ever made up for the lack of her parents attention and love. She turned her head and looked at Steven, his eyes bright blue and sweet. "Can I sit on your lap?"

Hyde nodded and sat up. He patted his thighs. "Come here." It had been far too long…far too fucking long.

She settled on his lap, facing the baby, and wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his hands rested on her thigh, the other smoothed up and down her back. She smiled weakly. "It makes sense. Ten years ago…that's when she started drinking so much. Like, all the time." She shrugged. "Guess now I know why. And why my parents fought so much." She closed her eyes. "Why she started ignoring me."

He wasn't sure what to say. Wasn't sure there was really anything he could say, and so, he lifted his chin, guided her head down, and kissed her, slowly and softly. He had little use for words…but kissing he could do. Often. Unfortunately, she pulled away, and he sighed. "You don't need her," he said. "You haven't for a long time."

Jackie nodded, shifting so that she faced Steven, her legs on either side of him. She glanced at the baby. Sweet blue eyes met hers, and she smiled, but only for an instant. She and Steven had made that tiny life, that growing and developing life. Stephanie was her, and Stephanie was Steven.

_"You're not going to have this baby." _

Heaviness sunk her heart, and she gasped. She'd prayed to forget those words. God hadn't answered.

"_Dr. Marin is going to give you an abortion. Now. Even if I have to tie you down, Jackie. No daughter of mine is going to bear some degenerate's bastard child." _

"Jackie?" She was shivering, and he rubbed his hands up her back, down to her bottom. Over and over again as he stared at her. The flashing in her eyes made him feel odd…very odd. Something had happened to her, besides the pregnancy, besides his leaving. Something…that probably had to do with her father.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that my dad threatened to kill me. He wanted me

to kill Stephanie. He tried to make me…Steven, he tried to make me…" She burst into tears, and buried her head in his shoulder.

Hyde looked at his daughter, his heart pounding. Jackie was mumbling into his shoulder, words that sounded like abortion, doctor, kill, my dad. He could add. Two plus two…in this case, the answer was that Jack had tried to force Jackie to have an abortion. His fingers tightened on Jackie's ass. His breathing sped. That bastard…he'd threatened to kill his own daughter, then he'd tried to make Jackie kill her daughter. His daughter. His eyes closed, and instead of black, he saw murder.

Jack Burkhart was going to die. For all that he'd done to Jackie, for all he'd thought about doing to Jackie, and for all he'd thought about doing to Stephanie.

He cleared his throat. "Jackie," he said gruffly. "Are you…are you okay with Sammy and Carl's plan? To get your father back?" His mind moved quickly, scanning the possibilities. Somehow, he had to figure out a way to get what had to be done done. Sammy said all he wanted was the money, no violence, no anything but the money.

But then, Sammy didn't know that Jack Burkhart had taken his daughter to kill her baby.

Jackie nodded, taking deep breaths, and somehow calming herself down. She was with Steven, after all, in his arms, in his lap, and Stephanie breathed happily and sleepily beside them. She lifted up. "Yeah. I mean, my father owes them money. Besides, I'm happy to help Sammy. He's helped me." She touched Steven's cheek.

He took a deep breath. Had to hide his anger. She didn't need it. He forced a smile. "I think Sammy wants to adopt you."

She giggled. "You know what, I wouldn't mind that." She lowered her forehead to his. "I love you, Steven."

As she once again nestled her head against his neck, her lips flittering like butterfly wings against his skin and making him tingle all over, he closed his eyes. He thought about the past, her need for security, her need to be told she was loved repeatedly. Her need to be essentially worshipped and adored. And her deep pain when she wasn't. Her insistence on knowing they had a future.

The very things that had freaked him out. The very things that had torn them apart.

"You know, it's kinda weird," he said, speaking his thoughts. "After all this crap with your father, a lot of stuff makes sense now."

Jackie raised her head and furrowed her brow at him. "What do you mean?" The knock on the door came with her last word, and she sighed when Steven grinned. "Saved by the door." She shook her head with a small smile. "You're gonna tell me later." She got off of Hyde's lap and stood, stretching her body. "Come in, Sammy!"

Sammy and Carl walked in. Sammy carried a camera, and he smiled sheepishly at Jackie and Hyde. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but we gotta get down to business."

Jackie smiled at Carl, who was standing next to the bed, shyly looking down at the baby. "Do you want to hold her, Carl?"

The man looked up, smiling uncertainly. "You think it would be okay? I mean, I don't have very much experience with babies."

Jackie picked up Stephanie and handed her to the nervous Carl. "Just support her head, and you'll be fine."

Hyde sat up, grinning. Sammy moved next to Carl and was looking over his shoulder, making a silly face at the baby. Jackie stood next to him, her hand on his head, and he wrapped an arm around her legs. "They're like her grandparents."

"So. Anyway. Business, like Sammy said." Carl took naturally to holding the baby, and it seemed normal for him to be talking about blackmail while rocking the child. "We need to lure Jack. So we're going to take pictures of the three of you. The way we figure it, Jack'll come running when he sees that you're with Hyde, here."

Jackie looked at Steven, and a sly smile crossed her lips. There was something else that would be even better, for all involved. It would bring her father probably even faster, and it would torture him as well. "I have a better idea." Steven looked at her, and she raised an eyebrow. "Sammy, do you by any chance have access to one of those tv cameras? Because my dad has a video tape player, and…well…"

Hyde looked at her, and found silky sexiness coupled with deviousness in her eyes. She leaned down and lightly licked his earlobe, whispering a dirty sounding "You and me on tv", and he smirked.

Damn, his chick was fucking hot! And evil. Abso-fricking-lutely perfect.

"Hell, yeah!" he said, smacking her on that fine, fine ass.

Sweet revenge, nothing. Hot, orgasmic revenge….yep, that was the way to go.

_And then, he'll die. That fucking bastard will die. _


	26. I Promise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Two chapters left. Hope you enjoy!

**Warning: **Language, a little suggestiveness.

For Her Sake

Chapter 25 - I Promise

All We Can Do Is Wait 

Eric Forman stared at his father, unable to move, unable to really think, hardly able to keep breath coming. He sat on the couch, sandwiched between Donna and Kelso, with Fez on the other side of Kelso. Lined up like a group of naughty kids being disciplined by angry grown-ups. Only they weren't being disciplined. They were being told that Hyde hadn't died after all. They had just been informed that he'd left Point Place to escape serious problems with angry drug dealers. Red and Kitty were telling them that Hyde had come back and taken Jackie and the baby somewhere, they didn't know where, or if and when any of them were coming back.

"He said that we'd see them soon," Kitty said, her voice quivering nervously. She twisted her fingers together. "That has to mean he's planning on coming back."

Eric shook his head slowly, his eyes blurry. Not with tears, but with burgeoning anger. They'd known all along that Hyde hadn't died. He stood, his legs unsteady. "You let us believe that Hyde was dead," he accused in a dull voice. The shock was so much that he couldn't summon much emotion. It was almost numb. "We went through all that and we didn't even have to."

Red shook his head. "Look, we didn't know he was going to fake his death. Steven didn't tell us that. We were just as shocked as you when the store exploded, and we weren't sure…We couldn't tell you without being sure." He took his wife's hand and squeezed it. "We hoped, but we didn't know for sure until he called a little while ago."

Donna breathed deeply. "Does Jack know?"

Red shook his head. "I don't know. And I can't risk asking him. Who the hell knows what that bastard would do." He let go of Kitty's hand and began pacing. His gut was screaming that Jack did in fact know. In fact, he was beginning to suspect that Jack Burkhart had been responsible for Steven's taking off. _If I find out…he's come back…going to pay…die. _Those mumbled words were haunting Red, stuck in the back of his mind. Jack knew that Steven was alive. He stopped pacing near the window and stood still, closing his eyes. _Damn it, boy, you've got yourself in a fine damn mess. And now Jackie and the baby are in it with you. _

Eric glanced at his friends, all of them pale and quiet. He cleared his throat. "Uh…well, what can we do?" He looked at his father, who turned and met his eyes. Eric's shoulders lifted lightly. "Can we do anything?"

Red shook his head. "All we can do is wait." He turned back to the window and looked outside. Twilight was approaching. He wondered how many sunsets he'd have to watch with this sinking feeling in his gut.

Souvenir Of Our Captivity 

Hyde lay on his back, a satisfied smile on his face, his eyes closed. Jackie was curled on top of him, her head resting on his chest, and the coolness of her soft hair wrapped his chest in soft silk. It felt so damn good. His eyes opened as he stroked that hair. Sex had never been so amazing. "You are badass, you know that, Jackie?" He smirked. "Jack's gonna just love watching you ride me and listening to you scream my name." And scream she had. Like a banshee.

Jackie lifted up, tried to smile, but thoughts and doubts had crept up on her, leaving her weak and exhausted. She rolled off of Steven and curled up on her side. Her eyes closed. Had he done that with other girls? Steven liked sex, and he liked sluts. Surely he'd found at least a few in Kansas. Surely he hadn't gone for a year without sex. The thought brought tears to her eyes. She'd spent the last year grieving him, having his baby, and he'd probably been sleeping with stupid, whorey farmer's daughters. She cursed herself for letting those thoughts ruin this. She'd longed to be with him for so long, and now she was, but she was miserable.

He rolled his head towards Jackie, his smile fading. "Jackie?" She didn't answer, and he thought he heard a stifled sob. He moved to spoon her, pressing his body against hers. He brushed the hair off her neck, nestled his lips near her ear, then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Jackie, what's wrong?" He closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of Jackie after sex. His stomach tightened. Maybe she was disappointed…Every guy's nightmare was for the girl to roll away without saying anything. "Was it…" He cleared his throat. "Was it no good?"

Jackie shook her head. "Were you…I mean, when you were in Kansas…" She pressed his hand into her stomach, wishing he could touch her underneath her skin. "Were you with someone else like this?"

And with that, he understood why she'd turned away. Not because it wasn't any good, but because she was afraid. His chest ached; probably should have told her this before. He nuzzled her neck gently with his nose and lips, giving her feathery kisses. "No," he answered quietly, and honestly. He smirked against her skin. "I wasn't. All I had was my hand and a few pictures of you." Oh, there'd been a few girls in the bars who'd tried. But always, he thought of Jackie, he'd wondered what she was doing, if she was okay, if she was miserable. He'd never been able to do anything with those girls. Truth be told, he'd never really wanted to. Even when he was drunk, he'd thought of the chick he'd left in Point Place.

Jackie giggled and rolled over, and she looked into his eyes. Was he just trying to appease her? Was he telling her the truth? "Steven?"

He kissed her lips, his smile gone. "Honest, Jackie," he said huskily. "I wasn't with anyone. I didn't even want to be." Another kiss. "All I wanted was you." It wasn't a lie. Every night he'd gone to bed thinking of her. Every day he'd woken up missing her.

She melted into his arms, completely reassured by his touch, his soft words. "Steven," she breathed, her eyes closing as his hand began to fondle her breast. She smiled, and her eyes opened. "So. You and your hand, huh?" She arched an eyebrow, thinking of Steven, alone with only thoughts of her, getting impossibly turned on and only able to do one thing about it. She imagined his eyes closed, his face twisting, his hand slowly rubbing himself… She squirmed, rubbing against him. It was a surprisingly hot thought. "Mmmm…I'd kind of like to see that."

He arched an eyebrow. "Damn, Jackie." First the video, now a little bit of voyeurism. "You're a little kinky." He groaned softly, growing hard again. "God, that turns me on." He kissed her hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth insistently and swallowing her sweet moan of surprise and pleasure.

But she pulled away again, her face again revealing sadness. He tried not to get too annoyed. "What, Jackie?"

"You told the Formans you were leaving. Why didn't you tell me?"

He closed his eyes for a moment. Better than letting her see him roll them. "Jackie," he said slowly as he opened his eyes again. "I couldn't tell you. You had to think I was dead. That was the whole point." She didn't say anything, just stared at him with those little girl eyes. And he could only think of one thing to say. "Jackie, I love you."

It worked. Like magic.

Jackie's soul settled down, comforted by his low voice speaking such wonderful, precious words. She smiled saucily and arched her back, pressing her chest to his and shivering at the naked contact. "You know, Steven, Sammy left us two tapes."

Hyde grinned. Yeah. His chick was perfect. Abso-fricking-lutely perfect. And, he thought as she wiggled her body against his, hotter than hell. "So maybe we should make us a little souvenir of our captivity."

He rolled her over to her back and smothered her squeal with a deep kiss.

There's A Chance 

Jack shook his head as he settled his gun in the holster around his waist. Damned assholes from New York. He didn't trust them as far as he could throw them. And with his bad back, he couldn't throw them more than a foot or two. Yep, it was better to be safe. He wasn't going to take any chances with this meeting. He smoothed his jacket down and checked. It was roomy enough, no one would be able to tell.

"Mr. Burkhart."

He looked up. His maid, Marina, stood in the doorway of his office, looking a little anxious. "Yes, Marina?" He turned and walked to his bar. A stiff brandy would settle his stomach. He took a glass and poured the liquor.

"There's someone here to see you. Someone named Carl."

Jack froze. Carl? He hadn't talked to Carl since he'd fired him. What in the hell could Carl want? He turned, keeping his face blank. "Send him in."

Carl walked in, a rather bemused smile on his face. "Hello, Jack." He strode to the desk, his eyes level with his former boss's. "I've got something you need to see. You have a video tape player, don't you?" He held the tape up.

Jack frowned. "Carl, what is this about? I'm about to head out."

"It's about your daughter." Carl smiled. "I know where she is."

Jack stood still, staring at Carl, his heart starting to pound harder. This bastard had his daughter. He should have known, should have guessed. Retaliation for his firing, obviously. "Where is she?"

Carl went to the television, on top of which was a video tape player. He put the tape in and turned on the set. "She's safe. And, as you'll see, extremely…well…happy." He pushed play.

To Jack's horror, his daughter was on the screen. She was naked, her head thrown back, her back arched, breasts exposed. She was on an equally naked Steven Hyde's lap, writhing on him, and that dirty asshole was feasting on her, touching her with his mouth and scummy hands.

"Oh, I should turn the sound up."

Jack's eyes closed, but he heard her. Panting, moaning, calling that godforsaken name. "Turn it off," he hissed, turning from the sight just as his baby girl's passionate voice rose higher and higher, while Steven Hyde's grunted at her, groaned at her. Told her to ride him harder…told her to do unspeakable things to him…And then she started screaming, in such a sexual way, he had to cover his ears like a child.

He almost vomited. "Turn that fucking thing OFF!"

Carl smiled and pressed stop. "She's enjoying herself very much, as you can tell."

Jack whirled around, his face burning. "What the hell do you want, Carl?"

"It's not so much what I want, but what you want. You see, I know it seems that Jackie's happy to be reunited with Steven, but I'm not so sure. She wants to see you, Jack. She wants to get your side of the story. See, the boy told her all about Las Vegas."

Jack closed his eyes. His nightmare had come true. That asshole had come back. And had told his daughter some half-truths about the entire situation. He stumbled forward to the desk, and gripped the sides of it tightly.

"I think if you come talk to her, Jack, there just might be a chance she'll get rid of the boy. And the baby."

"What?" Jack didn't believe him. This had to be a trap. Had to be. And yet, part of him clung to Carl's words. Part of him wanted it to be true. Carl reached out, holding a piece of paper towards him. He eyed it warily.

"It's a note from Jackie. Read it. You'll see that I'm telling the truth."

Jack took the note and opened it. Definitely his daughter's handwriting, that was reassuring, and his stomach loosened. As he read, he smiled. Everything he wanted to hear. And Carl was right. He needed to get to her, to talk to her, to explain himself, and she'd realize he'd been right all along. She'd get rid of that boy and that bastard child. She'd see reason. He folded the note and looked at Carl. "What do I need to do?"

Carl smiled. "Just come with me. I'll take you to her." Jack hesitated, and Carl arched an eyebrow. "If you don't come, Jack, I promise you she'll stay with Steven Hyde."

Jack took a deep breath and followed Carl, despite his misgivings. He instinctively patted his hip. The gun was there.

If he was walking into a trap, at least he had protection.

You're Here Now 

It wasn't taking Hyde long to get used to sitting in a rocking chair with a baby in his arms. In fact, he was pretty much convinced he could do it for the rest of his life. He gazed down at the sleepy little girl with a full tummy. "Okay, my little Camaro," he said softly, hoping Jackie didn't hear him. "Sleep is good."

"Ninety-five…Ninety-six…oh, god…"

Hyde looked up, and grinned at Jackie. She was doing sit ups, a hundred a day, she'd told him, and was struggling to get the final few done. "Why are you doing so many sit ups anyway?"

Jackie finished with a groan and collapsed to her back. She breathed hard, and wished there was some way she could exercise without sweating. She felt gross when she sweated…except when Steven made her sweat. Then it felt so sexy. She smiled. "I still have baby weight to lose." She sat up and pouted at Steven. "You don't want me to be fat, do you?"

He chuckled. "You look fine, Jackie." An eyebrow raised. "You feel fine, too."

Jackie rolled her eyes, but giggled. And then she raised her own eyebrow. "You liked watching me, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "Would have been better if you had been naked."

"You're such a pervert, Steven!" She got up, still giggling, and walked over to him. She leaned down and kissed him. "Such a pervert!"

He slapped her backside. "You love it." He looked back at the baby. So tiny. So young. Just a few months ago, she'd been in Jackie's body. The realization made him swallow hard, and he looked up at Jackie, suddenly feeling a little empty. "Who was with you, you know, when you…when you had Stephanie?"

Jackie smiled and put her hand on the back of Steven's neck. They hadn't talked too much about it; she sensed it was hurting him, and she'd decided to wait until he brought it up. "Donna and Mrs. Forman. I mean, everyone was at the hospital, but they were in the delivery room with me. They were great."

He nodded and turned his eyes back to Stephanie. She was sleeping now. He wondered how she'd looked just after birth. Wondered how her first cry had sounded. Wondered how Jackie had worked, pushed, cried as she gave life to his child. "I should have been there," he mumbled, his heart so heavy. He traced Stephanie's little cheek with a fingertip. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, baby."

Jackie massaged his neck softly. "Steven, it's okay. You're here now." He looked up at her, and she smiled. "You're here now, and when all this is over with…you'll be there." She hesitated. "Right?"

Hyde nodded, looking Jackie deep in her eyes. There wasn't anything he was more sure of. "Of course I will, Jackie." He turned his head back and kissed her wrist, then looked at her again. "I promise you that."

A knock on the door sounded, but this time, Sammy didn't wait to be asked in. He opened the door and walked in, looking a little nervous, a little anxious. "Sorry to interrupt, but Carl just called." He cleared his throat, staring at Jackie. "They're on their way."

Jackie's breath caught. "My dad's with him?"

Sammy nodded.

She looked at Steven.

He raised an eyebrow. "You ready?"

She licked her lips, her hand tightening on his shoulder. "I…you'll be there, right?"

Hyde nodded, and again turned to kiss her, this time her fingers. "I promise."

Jackie took a deep, cleansing breath, closing her eyes. She imagined Steven's face, Stephanie's face. Her father's face.

And it was enough to restore her determination.

She opened her eyes and nodded at Sammy. "I'm ready."


	27. For Her Sake

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Author's Note: **It's almost over. Are you relieved? Hee hee. Thank you to everyone who's read this story, and a special thanks to those of you reviewing. You guys are just awesome, and you've really kept me going. One more chapter after this, hopefully up sometime by the beginning of next week.

**Warning: **Language, violence (slight)

For Her Sake

Chapter 26 – For Her Sake

You're Gonna Pay Up

"In here."

Jack followed his former employee into what apparently was a living room. The room was decorated formally, with dark furnishings and gold lamps, elegant accessories such as glass vases filled with fading flowers, an ornate rug underneath the coffee table. A bookcase lined the back wall, full of books that looked as if they'd been in existence since the formation of the country. He looked around. Funny, it reminded him of his own living room, high end, the best. Nothing but the best. Though this room seemed a little dusty. Near the window, he noticed a man, a large man with a familiar build gripping the red curtains, and he sighed deeply. "Sammy." His two henchmen, turned against him. He smiled wryly. He could appreciate irony.

Sammy turned and stared coolly at the man he used to work for. The man he'd always thought rescued him from a life of cleaning toilets and emptying trash cans in some fancy office building, getting more or less spit upon by the lawyers and accountants. He crossed his arms over his chest. It had all been a scam. Something Jack did to ease his guilty conscious…or rather, his wife's guilty conscious. "You owe us some money, Jack."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What, no good to see you? Just a demand for money?" He shook his head. "I have to say, Sammy, your manners have gone straight to hell." Now he got it. They'd taken his daughter. Lured him here with that godforsaken, sick tape. And the letter. Fools.

Sammy shook his head. "You ain't gonna bully me, Jack. You owe me and Carl money, and you're gonna pay up."

Jack shook his head and began to pace the room, chuckling softly, knowing what buttons to push, how to intimidate the spineless giant. "Now, Sam. What is this about?" He stopped just in front of Sammy, and unabashedly looked into his eyes. "Tell me what the problem is, and we'll work it out." He patted Sammy's shoulder firmly. "We always do."

Carl shook his head, unable to stay silent. "Your wife killed Sammy's daughter." He pointed at Jack. "And you're going to give us the money you owe us and then some. You're going to pay for what your wife did."

Sammy shook his head and held up his hand, looking briefly at his friend. "No. No." He looked at Jack, swallowing the pain that was always there. "You ain't gonna pay for what happened to my Kimmy. There ain't no amount of money that can…" He took a deep breath. "No amount of money will ever make up for my daughter's life."

Carl rolled his eyes and threw up his hands, turning away from Sammy and looking out the window.

Jack smirked, though he was slightly surprised these two space cadets had figured out his wife's secret. "Good, because I've more than paid for Pam's mistakes."

Sammy clenched his fists. "All I want, Jack, is for you to pay Carl and me what you owe us. The last few jobs we did for you. And…" He straightened his shoulders. "I want you to leave your daughter in peace. I want you to leave her and Hyde and that sweet little one alone."

That one name lit fury in Jack, and the smirk on his lips disintegrated. He glared at Sammy, tempted to rush the man and beat him senseless. "Bring Jackie to me." He raised his chin. "I want to talk to my daughter. Bring her to me. Now."

Sammy nodded. "You can talk to her, Jack. And then you're gonna pay up."

For Her Sake 

Jackie couldn't look at her father as she stood in front of him. Instead, she rested her forehead, eyes in, on Steven's shoulder. Her entire body trembled with cold pulsations, and even though she clung to Steven's hand, she felt no comfort. That man in front of her, she felt his eyes on her, heavy on her, plunging into her, that man had considered and thought about killing her.

"I want to talk to Jackie alone."

Hyde chuckled. "Yeah. That's not happening ever again, Jack, so forget it." He set the baby seat he held in his free hand down on the ground. Jackie whimpered on the other side of him, and he squeezed her hand. "You want to talk to her, you get to talk to her in front of me."

Jackie lifted her head, looking up at Steven. His eyes met hers, and he winked, telling her without words that she was safe, he was there, right there. She smiled weakly, took a breath so deep, so hard that it hurt her rib cage, and turned her eyes on her father.

He used to be so handsome to her, the most handsome man ever. He used to be so smart, so funny, so perfect. He'd been an idol to her, nearly a God. Her Daddy. Her hero.

And now, he was only a monster.

"Pay Sammy and Carl, Daddy," she said, her voice soft and tentative. Steven let go of her hand, and she looked at him. He smiled reassuringly, his hand slipping underneath her hair onto her neck. She smiled back. Her true hero was standing right next to her, his fingertips gently rubbing her skin in warm, tiny circles. She looked down at the baby seat. She couldn't see Stephanie, but felt her deep inside. This was her life. This was her family. With a new sense of purpose, she wrapped her arm around Steven's waist and looked again at her father. At her past. The past that wasn't going to haunt her the rest of her life. "And after that, you can just forget that you even have a daughter."

Jack frowned and took a step forward. His breathing tightened his chest. If he could only reason with his daughter, this sick hold Steven Hyde and that bastard child had over her might be broken. "But your letter, Jackie. You said you wanted to hear my side of the story. You said you doubted…" He looked in disgust at the lowdown scum touching his daughter, then winced as he unwillingly recalled how he'd groped her on that tape. He pointed a disdainful finger at Hyde. "That Steven was telling you the truth."

Jackie shrugged. "I lied." She shook her head sadly. "Are you surprised, Daddy? You shouldn't be. You taught me how to do it well, didn't you?" Heat flooded her cheeks, just as anger overwhelmed her chest. "I know what you did, Father. I know that you forced Steven to marry that stripper…"

"It was HIS idea, Jacqueline! HIS idea!"

"Because you said you'd kill me if he didn't stay away from me!" She stepped towards her father, out of Steven's touch, but still felt strong. Still felt him with her, because now, he was inside of her, and she was inside of him. That knowledge gave her power, strength to stand up to her past, at last. She pointed at her father, and her finger was steady in the air. "You forced him to fake his own death after you found out we were back together. You did all of that, _Jack_, and there is NO WAY I can forgive you for any of it!"

Jack shook his head rapidly, his composure slipping away as his daughter looked at him as if he was the scum of the earth. He'd never seen that look, that hatred, that repugnance in her eyes before, and he couldn't handle it. The breath that had tightened his chest now rushed out in increasing pants. "I did it for you, Jackie. For your sake." He turned to Carl and Sammy. "I did it for HER sake! Don't you understand? You understand…." He turned back to Jackie, walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Those shoulders had once been so tiny he could hold them in one hand.

She pulled away.

Jack erupted. "You were going to kill yourself because of him, Jackie!" He gestured wildly at the bastard. "Twice! How could I let there even be a chance he could do that to you again? HOW? I couldn't! I had to protect you! I had to make sure you stayed as far away from him as you could! Don't you understand?" He approached her and again took hold of her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

Hyde grimaced and pulled Jackie out of her father's hands, stunned at what he'd just heard. He turned her to him and looked into her eyes. "Jackie, what is he talking about?" His stomach tied itself in tiny knots, all of them pulsing with more and more tightness, more and more urgency.

Jackie shook her head, her eyes downcast. "I just…when we broke up…"

"When you said you didn't know if you could see a future with her. And then when you picked a whore over her."

Jackie stared at her father and yelled harshly. "That was YOUR fault, Dad! That was YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" She dropped her head into her hand, and the tears started.

"Jackie."

A soft touch on her back, his soft voice and she looked up into blue eyes that were confused and anxious. She smiled sadly, and lifted a shoulder. "I used to tell him everything. I…I said some things…I was just so…" She looked down. "I'd lost you, and I wanted to die." She smiled at the floor, bitterly. "I thought I was dying."

Hyde stood stiffly, his hand on her back. He'd never realized…no, yes he had. Because the truth was, he'd felt that way too. And he'd self-medicated his pain. Beer and pot. And more of the same. She'd…talked to her father. Always thinking that her father loved her. Never realizing…until now.

"I didn't, though, Dad." Jackie looked up, her eyes blazing, once again renewed by the feel of Steven's hand on her. She could almost feel his hurt, his blood through that touch, and it energized her. "I love Steven, Dad." Her voice was clear and strong, and the words reverberated in her toes. "He's my daughter's father. He's the love of my life, and we're a family now."

Jack snickered, backing away, his body shaking. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the gun. "Like hell you are, daughter." Pointing the gun at Jackie, he shook his head, his eyes wet, growing foggy around the edges. "Like hell is he or that fucking bastard child your family!"

Hyde stepped in front of Jackie, his heart racing. Why hadn't they anticipated this? A gun…they should have known, should have fucking known. "Jackie, take the baby and get the hell out of here. Now."

Jackie shook her head, stepping around Steven, her eyes locked on her father. The gun meant nothing; so what if he killed her? Better her than Steven, or her baby. "No! I'm not…" Steven's hands gripped her waist and moved to her away, and she struggled. She turned to him and tried to get him to stop. "Steven, no! I'm not leaving you in here with him!" She began swatting at his chest, breathing hard, crying harder. "Steven, please don't make me leave you in here with him!"

Her father would kill him.

Hyde held her shoulders tight, and looked over her to Sammy. He'd never win with Jackie. "Sammy, get Stephanie out of here." As Sammy began to walk to them, his eyes darting between Jack and them, Jackie looked up at Hyde, and he shook his head. "Go with Sammy, Jackie. Please."

She shook her head and lifted a hand to his cheek. She touched him softly. "No." And she whirled around, to face her father. Carl stood in back of him, frozen and obviously unsure of what to do. "If you're gonna kill him, you're gonna have to kill me first, Dad."

Jack's hand trembled and he swallowed. Sammy left he room with the child. Good. One less person to deal with. He could sense Carl behind him. Had to take care of that. He lowered the gun slightly, shifting it in his hand so that he held the barrel. He smiled at his daughter, so innocent, so damn naïve. And with that thought in mind, he turned around. He swung the gun hard, and hit the side of Carl's head with all his strength. Carl yelped, then crumpled to the floor. He turned back to the couple and smiled, again pointing the gun, the handle now slightly sticky with droplets of Carl's blood, at them. "Now. We're finally alone. Well, almost. Only one more person to get rid of."

Hyde again began pushing Jackie to toward the door. He could hardly breathe, but it didn't matter. Nothing did. The fucking gun didn't matter. The only thing he could think of was that he had to get her out of here. "Damn it, Jackie," he hissed. She was hitting again, digging her nails into his arms to try to get around him. "Get the hell out of here!" She struggled, her tiny body much stronger than he or anyone else had ever given her credit for. Kicking his shins. Finally, he pushed her hard, harder than he would ever, ever think of doing under normal circumstances, and she stumbled backwards, falling to the ground on her backside. She looked up at him with those teary eyes, but he didn't give in. He pointed at her and spoke briskly. "Get. Out. Now."

"See, Jackie? See how he treats you? I don't like it. Nope, I don't like it one bit."

Hyde turned back and noticed that Jack had cocked the trigger. He smiled sardonically and stood straight in front of the barrel. "You wanna kill someone? Go ahead. Kill me."

Jackie, shocked and physically exhausted, unable to summon the strength to stand up, screamed with the last of her. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Hyde didn't turn at her harsh cry, though he wanted to. He shook his head, staring down the man who had to be the devil incarnate. "It won't change anything, though." His mind worked crazily, flashing memories, most of them, all of them involving that little cheerleader he'd fallen so damn hard for. "She'll hate you even more. This isn't going to get your daughter back, Jack" Down deep, he knew reason wasn't going to work.

But damned if he knew what else to do. His heartbeat was now so fast it was a blur inside.

"Daddy, no!"

And she was there again, in front of him, trying to push back against him, trying to move him while still facing her father.

"Fuck," Hyde muttered as he again struggled to get her out of the way. Finally, in utter frustration, he called over his shoulder. "Sammy!"

Jack walked towards them, somehow managing to hold the gun stead. "Jackie, I just want to protect you. This is all for your sake." He laughed rather manically and met Hyde's eyes. "Don't you see that this is all for her sake?" He shook his head, still laughing, his words stumbling together. "I'm just trying to save you, Jackie."

Sammy came in, and Hyde tried to hand Jackie to him.

She shook away from the four hands trying to catch her. "NO!" She turned to her father. "Daddy…."

Hyde took a few steps, seeing nothing but Jackie, and pushed her. Hard.

Jack pulled the trigger, still laughing, still mumbling about her sake. For her sake. Her sake. For her sake. All for her sake.

"I'm just trying to save you, Jacqueline!"

The explosion of the shot hovered in the air, bouncing from wall to wall to wall to wall. Sparks sparkled at the barrel, darting through the hazy smoke.

A body fell to the ground.

Another shot rang out, more sparks, more smoke.

Another body hit the carpeted floor with the unmistakable thud of death.

Sammy stood, his arm raised, the gun pointed towards where Jack had stood, his entire arm shaking, his mouth set in a grim line. He panted and closed his eyes, tears welling quickly. He'd never killed a man before. The line of his mouth broke, his arm lowered, and he began to sob.

He'd never killed a man before.

He whispered two words over and over. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He opened his eyes, saw that the tiny girl, that precious little Jackie, had crawled to her lover, was bending over him, her hand pressed over his stomach and quickly turning red with his blood. She was crying his name, screaming his name.

"I'm so sorry, pretty girl. I'm so sorry…"

He Ain't Gonna Leave You Alone 

Six hours later, Jackie sat in a sterile, dull waiting room of Point Place General Hospital. She sat between Kitty and Red, each of them holding a hand, and Donna was crouched in front of her, saying something that she could hardly understand. She was soaked through with ice, through to her bones, through to her mind, and nothing seemed to be functioning.

She didn't care. The others, Fez, Michael, Eric…they were all there. She didn't care.

"Stephanie's at my house, with my dad, Jackie. I just talked to him, and she's okay."

Jackie lifted a shoulder. Her eyes focused on something beyond Donna, on the floor. Ugly floor. So ugly. White with green specks.

But as she stared, the green specks turned red. Then spread until they were pools. Blood. Pools of his blood.

Kitty squeezed her hand and looked across her to Red as the girl began to shake uncontrollably. "Red…"

Red shook his head. "I don't know what to do, Kitty." He let go of Jackie's hand and put his arm around her shoulders, tried to draw her close, but she remained stiff. He sighed and closed his eyes. Nothing was going to comfort this girl. Not until Steven was out of surgery. Not until they got the news they were all praying for.

No one noticed the man who'd walked up to them until he spoke. "Pretty girl."

Everyone looked up, including Jackie, and she stood up. The others watched in slight awe as she threw herself into the man's arms. "Sammy! Oh, god, Sammy…" She drew away and looked up at him. "Are the police done with you? They know what happened?"

He shrugged, giving her a smile. Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. He was pretty sure he'd be chatting up with the cops soon, but for now, what mattered was Jackie. "Sure they do, Jackie." He patted her cheek. "Jackie…" He took a deep breath. "I…I'm real sorry that I…that I killed your father."

Jackie laughed, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She had no grief for her father. None. Maybe later she would, just a little, but right now, there was nothing. "And I'm sorry that my mom killed your daughter."

Ironic. Steven would love it. He loved irony. He loved a lot of things. So many things, even though he'd never admit it.

"How's the kid doing? Is he out of surgery yet?"

She shook her head and then leaned it against Sammy's shoulder. "No. And they said it would only be a few hours…it's been six. I'm so…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

She didn't need to. Her sobs told Sammy everything. He rubbed her back. "Hey, hey, he's gonna be okay, pretty girl. He is. That kid is crazy about you and that little baby girl you got. He ain't gonna leave you alone." Jackie lifted her head and gave him a sweet smile, and he noticed the others gathered, looking at him curiously. He pulled back sheepishly. "Well, I should get going. You got your family with you and all…"

Jackie shook her head and grabbed Sammy's hand. "No. No. You're my family, too, Sammy," she whispered, her heart aching. "You saved my life…and Steven's, too." She broke down and again threw herself into him. "I hope."

Sammy hugged her and smoothed the back of her head gently. "Now come on, pretty girl. I already told you. He ain't gonna leave you alone." His eyes closed, and he prayed.

The kid just had to be okay. For her sake.


	28. For Their Sakes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is! The last chapter! I'm sad that this is over...but happy, too! I hope it's a pleasing ending...I hope it's been a pleasing story and that you've enjoyed it! Thanks, thanks, THANKS to all of you, especially those of you who've reviewed! You guys have been inspirational and definitely gave me the will to keep going when I've been tempted to quit. Now that this is over, I'm picking up Frames again, and I've got a new story, Imagine, going. Maybe I'll start another one soon, too. Thanks to everyone who's supported this angsty story! I love you guys!

For Her Sake

Chapter 27 – Their Sakes

You're My Blood 

_Seven months later _

For as wealthy as he'd once been in life, Jack Burkhart's headstone was remarkably simple. Black and white marble cut only with his name, date of birth and date of death. No details of his life; no mention of a wife or daughter, or of his posistion as city councilman. No blessing or prayer to wish him well in the afterlife.

Jackie stood there, her eyes tracing her father's name over and over again. She shivered, but felt nothing. No tears, no regret, no longing for her daddy. Nothing she should feel. Nothing a decent person would feel when a parent died. She hadn't been able to, nor had she been able to cry, since that night. A hand settled on her lower back, and she turned to him, a weak smile on her lips. "I still can't cry," she said softly. The last tears she'd managed were those she'd shed when Steven woke up from surgery. They'd dried her completely.

Hyde shrugged, then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Jackie." He sighed and looked at Jack's grave. _Good fucking riddance. _Not that he'd ever tell Jackie he thought that every time she insisted on coming, or any time she mentioned his name.

"Well, if you wanna cry, Jackie, maybe we should go visit Hyde's grave. Oh wait, that's right. Hyde's not really dead."

Hyde glared at Forman, who stood next to Donna on the other side of the grave. Ever since he'd come home after being shot, Forman had been making snide little comments, never outright saying anything, the coward that he was. "Why don't you just come out and say whatever it is you wanna say, Forman." He crossed his arms in front of him.

Donna raised an eyebrow as she looked back and forth between Hyde and Eric. "Uh…Jackie, are you done? Maybe we should just head back to the car."

Jackie nodded. She'd noticed Eric's snippiness towards Steven, and she understood, but also knew that it irritated Steven. She knew that, although Steven would never say it, Eric was his best friend. Maybe it was time for a talk. "Uh, yeah. I think that's a good idea, Donna."

The girls started to walk away, but Hyde reached out and caught his chick's hand. "No. Whatever he has to say, he can say it in front of you." He leveled his gaze at Forman. "So? You got something you want to say, Forman?"

Eric sighed and looked away, taking a deep breath. The last thing he wanted to do was confront Hyde this way. And yet, ever since he'd learned that Hyde was alive, that he'd faked his death, Eric had been angry. He'd gone through hell, hell, he'd even cried over this idiot. For nothing. For no reason at all. "Yeah, I got something to say." He met Hyde's eyes and clenched his jaw, pointing at his best friend. "You put us all through hell, Hyde. You just ran away. Let us all think you were dead." His voice began to rise, and he started pacing the grass. "Do you have any idea what we went through? We thought you were _dead_, man! Damn it, do you realize how hard that was?"

Hyde nodded, closing his eyes briefly. "So, you'd rather be visiting Jackie's grave, huh?" He took a step towards Forman. "Because if I hadn't done what I did, she'd be in the ground, Forman." He glanced at Jackie. She was staring at him, her eyes bright, though he wasn't sure if it was with tears or just the sun's reflection. When he looked back at Forman, saw the way the guy was looking at him with disdain, almost as if he didn't believe all that Hyde had told him, a burning sensation broke in his stomach and spread upwards quickly, flushing his cheeks. He took another few steps until he was standing eye to eye, nose to nose with Forman. "Look, man. Her father was going to kill her."

Eric rolled his eyes. "You could have gone to the police. You could have told Mom and Dad, or US and we would have helped you figure something else out."

Hyde shook his head and spoke quietly, seriously. "No. I couldn't have." He took a deep breath. "You wanna know why I couldn't?" Forman nodded, and Hyde pressed his lips together. He hadn't told anyone this; not Red, not Kitty, no one. Only Jackie knew, and that was because Sammy told her. "He took a picture of her, and he…" He looked down. "He shot it, right through her forehead. Have you ever seen a picture of Donna with a bullet hole in it? Have you ever seen someone shoot a picture of Donna?" His eyes closed, and he remembered the dreams, every night. Her picture, the bullet hole in her forehead, only in the dream, blood spurted violently from the wound. And in the dreams, he ran in between the gun and her, but never managed to save her. "I saw that every night, man, every fricking night."

Eric looked down, swallowing hard. He couldn't imagine…how Jackie's own father had shot…_shot_…a picture of his daughter. "Hyde, man, I didn't…" He shrugged, looking at Donna for help, but she looked away. "I didn't know."

Hyde snapped his head up, the anger returning, and he glowered at Forman. "Look, I'm sorry for what you guys went through. I really am. But you know what?" He shook his head and looked over at Jackie. She stared at him, now he was certain her eyes were full of tears. He watched her breathing, her chest moving just enough for him to notice, and a sort of surreal, aching tenderness soaked him. He gave her a half smile. "Whatever you went through…it was worth it." Jackie's lips trembled, and his smile grew. "'Cause I still got my chick."

Jackie burst into tears, and stumbled towards him, tripping over some stick on the ground into his arms. His arms enfolded her immediately, and her body gave into his. Emotional exhaustion had finally broke her; his sweet words had finally allowed her to release the pain. And so she didn't fight, neither did he, and they both sank to the ground.

Donna looked at Eric. "We should go."

He nodded, but hesitated. "Hyde…"

Hyde looked up and nodded. "I know. Just…" He kissed the side of Jackie's head. "Just give us a few, okay?" He turned his face back to Jackie, trying to figure out what she was whimpering. He thought he heard Forman and Donna walk off, but didn't move. Didn't matter whether they had or not. All that mattered was Jackie.

"Steven…" Jackie lifted her head and looked into her lover's eyes. She felt so ashamed, so torn. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "It hurts. And I know it shouldn't….after all he did." When she looked up again, she relaxed. No judgment in his eyes, not even any anger. She smiled sadly. "Funny thing is that I don't wish he was still alive like you're supposed to when someone dies. I'm glad he's dead…but it hurts."

Hyde nodded and stroked the side of her head. "That makes sense." He furrowed his brow. "You know, I was just thinking. You've got like, three men who think of themselves as your father. Red, Bob, Sammy." He raised his eyebrows. "Four. WB does, too." He grinned and tweaked her chin.

She giggled, pressing herself closer to him. "So much for blood being thicker than water." Steven's hands softly circled her back, and she thought of the past few months. They'd moved in together, in their own apartment, just the two of them and Stephanie. It was an adjustment, sometimes not so easy, but more often then not, wonderful. Because of him. He was still thoroughly himself, but just a tiny bit softer, and definitely more available to her. She reached up to touch his cheek. "You're my blood, Steven," she whispered, a warming rush of love flowing through her entire body. "You and Stephanie. You're all I need."

Hyde smiled at her. "I guess I can deal with that."

"I'm your blood too, right Steven?" He gave her that smirk, and that little shoulder shrug, and she giggled as she lightly pinched his back. "Steven!"

He pulled her closer and aimed his lips at hers. "Sorry, kitten. You're just gonna have to settle for this." He kissed her, and as she responded, he knew she understood.

I Finally Know 

_Two months later _

Jackie took a deep breath and clutched Sammy's arm. No more waiting. No more praying, or hoping, or manipulating or crying. The day she'd longed for since she fell in love with Steven Hyde was finally here, and she trembled, inside and out, with joy, nerves, and peace. So many feelings; she could hardly wait to see him waiting for her at the end of the aisle, surrounded by the gorgeous flowers she'd picked and the flattering, romantic candlelight she'd decided upon. Her eyes closed. Steven. Mrs. Steven Hyde.

Finally.

"You look so beautiful, pretty girl."

She opened her eyes and smiled up at the man who'd become her father, who'd she'd quickly come to love dearly, and who'd been there for her, Steven and Stephanie in the past few months. He'd helped so much in healing her heart from the scars her biological father left, and now when she wanted her daddy, it was Sammy she thought of. "Thank you, Sammy."

Sammy smiled in return, and put his free hand over hers on his arm. "I bet you're kinda sad your daddy ain't here to give you away, huh?"

Jackie noticed his nose twitch a little bit, and she moved closer to him, leaned against him carefully so as not to muss her beautiful, beaded gown. "My daddy is here to give me away," she said, her voice catching slightly. He looked at her in surprise, but pleasure, and she nodded. "You've been more of a father to me in the past few months than Jack ever was. Can I…" Her eyes misted. "Would it be okay if I called you Daddy sometimes?" She smiled, the tears becoming more insistent in her eyes. "Because I love you."

Sammy's face softened, and his dark eyes shined with emotion. "Pretty girl," he said quietly. "I…uh, I don't know what to say." He grinned. "I love you too, and you can call me Daddy anytime you wanna." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his heart swelling. He'd only known her a short time, and yet she'd become such an important part of his life. One he couldn't imagine being without. He cleared his throat and forced the burning in his eyes back. None of this. Not now. Not before the happiest moment in her life. "Now. I want you to promise me somethin'. If that Hyde kid ever hurts you, you tell me about it." He winked. "I know people, ya know what I mean?"

Jackie laughed and shook her head.

"Nah. He ain't gonna ever hurt you." Sammy rubbed her hand. "And I ain't got any people to talk to anymore anyway. I'm going on the straight and narrow. For you and for little Stepo."

Jackie furrowed her brow. "Stepo?"

Sammy nodded. "The kid won't let me call her Cammy. Says only her daddy can call her that." He thought about the last time he'd seen the kid looking at Jackie, just last night. "That kid really loves you, pretty girl."

She nodded, her lips trembling. All the years of wondering…all the pain…all the tears…No more. From now on, only tears of joy. Or perhaps anger when he was a stubborn idiot. But he would be _her_ stubborn idiot, forever. And she would be his cheerleader, forever.

And there was no doubt in her mind or her heart. Steven Hyde loved her. With all of himself.

"I know," she whispered. "I finally know."

Always Remember This Moment 

"And Steven, please repeat after me."

Hyde's heart pounded as he stared at Jackie, the 95 lb, shoe shopping, Donny Osmond-loving cheerleader he'd fallen for against his will. Then, she'd been just a girl. A hot girl. Now she was a woman. A beautiful woman. And the way she looked tonight, the flowing gown, with beading on the bodice, the veil that shaded her face and yet tantalized him with hints of her beauty, the roses she carried and wore in her hair…he'd never forget the way she looked tonight.

He listened to Pastor Dave, and hardly realizing he spoke, hardly aware of anything except the love in Jackie's tear-filled eyes, he repeated them.

"I, Steven, take you Jacqueline, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

_You waited so long for me to come around. Back then, and now. You've always waited for me to take you…and now I am. _

"To have and to hold."

_And you convinced me without even realizing what she was doing that I wanted a girlfriend, that I wanted you to be my girlfriend. _

"To love and to cherish."

_You loved me. You still love me. Hell, you taught me what love is, what it can be. You showed me that, Jackie. _

"For better or for worse."

_You always wanted me back, even when I cheated. Even when I told you I didn't know. Even…even after I married someone else. _

"For richer or poorer."

He smiled when she made a little face at that vow.

_Ha, kitten. I know you'd be with me even if I lived in a cardboard box. I see through all that materialistic crap. _

"In sickness and in health. From this day forward. Till death do us part."

Hyde squeezed Jackie's hands. _You wanted to die for me. And I would die for you. _

_I would die for her. _His eyes closed for a moment.

_I, Steven Hyde, would die for you, Jacqueline Burkhart. _

The pounding in his heart steadied, and his entire body felt warmth he'd never known before. Peace. He looked at her again, so radiant, so _his_, and he smiled.

He'd always remember this moment.

Jackie could hardly breathe as she listened to Steven speak those glorious words. She felt faint, as if she'd collapse at any second; the combination of Steven so gorgeous in his tuxedo and the words he was actually saying to her, to HER, with that soft smile he gave only her on his lips, was nearly too much. To think, she'd fallen in love with a fashion challenged, scruffy, aimless orphan boy. And here in front of her stood a man, a gorgeous, if not ambitious, at least somewhat motivated man.

"And Jacqueline, repeat after me."

She nodded at Pastor Dave, though her eyes remained locked on her soul mate as she spoke her vows.

"I, Jacqueline, take you Steven, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

_I took you a long time ago, Steven. On Veteran's Day. Maybe even before. And now I'm taking you for good. _

"To have and to hold."

_And if you think I'm ever letting you go again, Steven Hyde, you're gonna be disappointed! Because I'm not. I can't. Not after what I went through this past year. I need you. So much. _

"To love and to cherish."

Jackie smiled, several tears falling from her eyes, thrilled by the sweet look Steven was giving her. _We taught each other to love, didn't we, Steven? And we'll keep doing it, baby. We'll keep doing it. _

"For better or for worse."

_You forgave me for always using Michael to make you jealous. You forgave me for leaving without waiting for your answer. And I know now to talk to you, that you'll forgive me when I make mistakes. _

"For richer or poorer."

She made a face at him, just as she had when he'd said this part of the vows, and he chuckled. She grinned. _Just don't ever buy me a trailer, Steven! _He raised his eyebrow, and she nodded slightly. He knew exactly what she was thinking. _Fine. But it better be pretty! _

"In sickness and in health, from this day forward, till death do us part."

_You almost died for me. You DID die for me, basically. And then…Steven…you almost really did…and now I know you love me that much. Now I know I love you that much. Steven, my life is worthless if you're not with me. _

Steven smiled at her, took a step closer to her, and she could breathe again. She felt steady, firmly safe and secure on the earth, in his hands.

And she knew she'd always remember this moment.

Before Pastor Dave could finish pronouncing the couple man and wife, the groom pulled the bride into a deep, passionate kiss, bending her over nearly to the floor.

He smiled and shook his head. He'd always remember this moment, that's for sure.

For Their Sakes 

Hyde stood in the reception hall, looking at the four men gathered around him with amusement. Bob, WB, Sammy and Red were stepping all over one another trying to instruct him on how to treat Jackie, how he better never hurt Jackie, how he sure as hell better not repeat the mistakes he'd already made, how to keep Jackie happy. _Funny. I went from no fathers to four. _Just as Bob was telling him what Jackie's favorite midnight snack was, and that he should surprise her sometimes with it, Hyde caught sight of Jackie. She stood across the room, glowing as she had all evening, talking to her admiring girlfriends, and he was sure, enjoying the adulation.

He wondered just what she was wearing under that dress. And how long it would take him to undo those tiny pearl buttons on the back of it. Hell. Maybe he wouldn't even take the dress off.

He smirked and licked his lips. "Oh, don't worry. I know _exactly _how to keep Jackie happy." With that, and his dirty thoughts clouding his mind and heating his body, he headed towards his new wife.

An hour later, Jackie gazed up at her husband as they danced together. She rubbed his back. "So," she purred. "You finally married me!" It took all of her strength not to squeal and break out into a celebratory cheer.

Hyde shrugged. "Yeah, well, I did it for your sake." She gave him that look, the one that screamed (and in her shrillest voice, no less), "Oh pulzeeze, Steven!". "For Stephie's sake, then." This time, he got the rolled eyes, and he grinned. "Fine." He pulled Jackie's tiny, curvy body closer to him and looked into those mismatched eyes that held him hostage every time he looked in them. "Fine. For my sake, too."

Jackie smiled brightly. "Oh, I knew that, Steven!"

Just then, Donna approached them, Stephanie in her arms. "Hey, you two, someone wants to join the dance."

Jackie and Hyde took the smiling baby, dressed in a frilly frock Jackie had gushed for hours over, and the three of them began to dance. Donna smiled and drifted away.

Jackie laughed as Stephanie began to play with her veil. "So, Mr. Hyde, how is marriage shaping up so far?"

Hyde was about to answer, when Stephanie chimed in, now patting Jackie's head and the pretty veil.

"Bide!"

The parents stared at the baby, now eleven months old.

"Bide!"

Jackie started to laugh. "She's saying bride, Steven!"

Hyde frowned and glared at Jackie as he took his daughter into his arms, holding her in front of him so that she was facing him. Jackie began to clap, and he shook his head, though his daughter, too, was clapping her tiny hands in imitation of Mommy. "Uh, no. My daughter's first word was NOT bride."

"BIDE!"

Jackie snuggled into her family. "Oh, yes it was, Steven!"

Hyde sighed, but smiled at his baby girl, who had mismatched eyes just like Jackie. "No. You did NOT just say bride, Cammy." He raised his eyebrows. "Tell Daddy you didn't just say bride."

"Dada!"

He nodded, his heart about to burst, and he pointed at Jackie. "Now, see, that's more like it!"

Jackie laughed and rubbed his and Stephie's back. "Feel better? Now she's said dada. And that's you." She giggled. "But she said bride first, and that's me!"

"Shut your piehole, Jackie," Hyde said, but despite himself, he smiled.

The family began their little dance again.

Jackie gazed adoringly at her husband, then at their child. "Steven," she said softly. "When do you want to try for another baby?"

Hyde lifted a shoulder. "Whenever you're ready," he said. He'd thought about it. And the truth was, he couldn't wait to experience all he'd missed with Stephanie. At times he felt guilty, at times it tore him up.

Then again, if he hadn't missed Stephanie's birth, he might not have her mother.

It was worth it. He had the rest of Stephanie's life to share with her.

Jackie nodded and rubbed his chest. "I'm ready now," she said. "I wanna give Stephie a little brother."

Hyde smirked. "Then lets start tonight. Hell, lets go get Donna to watch the baby and sneak off and start right now!"

She swatted his rear end. "Steven, you pig!" She turned to Stephanie and played with one little hand. "So, Stephie, do you want a little brother? Or how about a little sister?"

Stephanie smiled, her eyes darting back and forth between her mommy and daddy, and the pointed at her mommy. "Bide!"

The parents laughed.

Later that night, before heading off for their honeymoon, they stood in the Forman's house, staring down in the crib at their sleeping child. They held hands, stood close to one another, shoulders, thighs touching. Hyde looked at his wife. "Hey Jackie?"

She looked up. "Yeah, Steven?"

He shrugged and smiled. "I just…I love you."

Jackie leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. "I love you too, Steven."

They kissed softly, and whispered a few words to one another, promises of forever, always, and an extremely hot honeymoon to come before looking again at the child they'd made together.

Just as they shared the love they felt for one another and for their daughter, they shared a thought.

_She exists for our sake. _

**The End **


End file.
